She's The King
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: Rei is in love with Usagi but she accepts that she could never be with her because of Usagi's love for Mamoru binded by destiny. Too bad others don't see it that way though. Rei/Usagi Makoto/Ami Haruka/Michiru and other pairings.
1. Not In The Cards

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1- Not In The Cards**

"Come on Rei, I am tired of racing against you! Let's play something else." Usagi protested.

"You are only tired of playing because you keep losing." Rei said as she loosened her grip on the steering wheel in her driver's seat at video game arcade. Usagi slid out of her driving seat thinking for a moment about what to say next.

"Well, if Haruka was here playing with you instead of me, then I'm sure you would be eager to move on to the next game as well."

"It's a good thing you're not Haruka then, isn't it?" Rei chuckled as she got out of her driver's seat.

"You know that was all just practice anyways! I was just going easy on you." Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah….sure you were Usagi." Rei stated in a mocking tone.

"Why are you always so mean to me Rei?" Usagi whined as she looked up at the raven-haired girl."

"I don't know Usagi. I shouldn't be so mean to you " Rei wrapped her arms around Usagi in an embracing hug and stared into her eyes. "I will try to be much nicer to you from now on."

"Do you mean that Rei?" Usagi's eyes opened with a sign of hope.

"No" Rei mocked in an equally compassionate tone.

Rei laughed as Usagi pushed off of her. "I knew it! You know what Rei? This is the last time I'm racing against you. Just for that you're picking up the lunch for everyone when it's ready!"

"Fine odango atama. By the way where's Minako? She was the one who asked me to take her place racing you while she had to take care of something real quick. It's been ten minutes already."

"Hmmm I don't know. " Usagi glanced around to spot her original racing partner only to find her already sitting down with Ami and Makoto. "Oh there she is Rei!" Minako looked up and smiled as she waved to the two girls.

"Well she at least could have let us known she was going back over there." Rei mumbled "Hey it looks like our food is ready. I am going to go get it now and meet you back at the table."

"Okay Rei! See you real soon!" Usagi said as she spun on her heel skipping back to where the rest of her friends were.

Rei watched her as she skipped back to her table and couldn't help but to smile. Her heart always fluttered every time she was with Usagi which is why she did not mind at all racing against her. Heck Rei didn't even like play racing games too much but because she was racing against the person she was deeply in love with she had a great time. Rei may have been the winner at racing but Usagi was the true winner of her heart.

Rei went to go pick up the meals as she remembered the words Usagi spoke to here just a couple of minutes ago. "Why are you always so mean to me Rei?" the words echoed in her mind. Rei secretly knew the answer to that question.

"I'm mean to you because I love you my princess. It's the only way I can show my affection to you" Rei answered back to herself as she thought about the mock embrace she gave Usagi earlier. She enjoyed every second of the friendly gesture. She wanted so much more with Usagi but knew she could never have her so she just took what she could get even if it was just a simple hug.

"Okay the meals are here!" Rei took on the persona of a waitress as she laid out the plates. "Here are the cheese sticks and water for you Minako, your cheese_steak f_or you Makoto with your grape soda, the salad with your tea and lemon wedge for you Ami, the sub sandwich and tea for myself, and for you Usagi your two double cheeseburgers with fries, onion rings, and two milkshakes or otherwise everything that was left in the kitchen. Enjoy!"

Usagi raised an eye brow at Rei "Ha very funny Rei." A couple of seconds after that Usagi began scarfing down her meal as the rest ate theirs.

Rei glanced over at Usagi as she was passionately eating her food. She thought to herself how cute Usagi looked when she was eating. She was going to make a joke about her eating like a pig but she refrained from doing that. She figured she had tortured Usagi enough for now and besides from the looks of things it looked as though Makoto was thoroughly enjoying her cheesesteak as well since she heard muffled moans from the tall senshi as she was chewing.

"Sweetheart you should slow down before you get gastralgia." Ami quietly suggested to her lover.

Makoto wiped her face with a napkin and smiled at Ami. "Well that just means that you will get take care of me then right Dr. Mizuno?"

Ami smiled as she let out a small laugh. "It tastes that good huh? "

"Yeah but I can think of other things that taste better." Makoto said with a not-so-innocent smile.

Minako arched an eyebrow at both of them though it didn't seem to slow down their flirting.

"Like what?" Ami continued.

Makoto moved closer to the smaller girl's face and stopped before her. "Your lips." She gave Ami a quick peck on her lips. Ami confidently returned the kiss. "What else?" she wanted to know curiously.

Makoto kissed her check and slid up to her ear to whisper to her, "and yo-"

"HEY MAMORU!" Minako sharply shouted intentionally startling the two flirting girls at the cost of also making Rei and Usagi jump in the process.

Usagi finally took her face away from her plate and looked up at her boyfriend.

"MAMORU!" She moved from her seat and clung to his arm.

"Hey Mamoru!" rest of the girls said in unison.

"Hey Mamoru what brings you here? Not that I'm complaining." asked an innocently curious Usagi. "I thought you and Chibiusa were going to hang out together today."

"Yeah well we were on our way to the fair but figured you guys would be here. Chibiusa wanted to play an arcade game before coming over." Mamoru pointed at Chibiusa walking towards the group. Everyone waved and spoke to Chibiusa as she arrived. Usagi motioned Rei to slide down in order to make room for her boyfriend and future daughter.

As Rei was sliding to make room her heart sunk. It was "him"….Mamoru….Usagi's prince….Usagi's king...Usagi's lover for over a millennium. How could she even compete with him? There was no way. Destiny was their ally and Chibiusa and their proof to add insult to injury. Rei didn't hate the guy but she couldn't help but to feel jealous of Mamoru every time he was around and every time Usagi mentioned him which was often. Rei watched with semi-sad eyes as not to attract too much attention as Usagi finished the rest of her meal in a flash and then proceeded to lay her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Damn fate was cruel. Rei tried to focus off the image that made her sad by slowly eating her sandwich sending her into a mindless gaze into the table. It worked for a minute as the continuing conversation between the prince and her princess was muffled to her ears until…..

"REIIIIII Earth to Rei" a small hand waved in front of her face as she was brought back to reality. The hand belonged to Chibiusa.

"Oh sorry about that. Yes Chibiusa?" the raven-haired girl smiled. She loved Chibiusa a lot and treated her like she was her own baby sister or sometimes even mother despite the painful and constant reminder of how destiny was into play.

"Mamoru and I are going to the fair and Usagi decided to weasel her way into coming with us. Do you and the rest of the girls want to come?"

"I would like to Chibiusa but I can't. I have some other things to do. I'm sorry." Rei sadly answered as she saw the disappointed look on the pink-haired girl's face grow.

"Ami and I will go with you, Usagi, and Mamoru!" Makoto said excitedly as she came to Rei's rescue as she grinned at Ami. "Ami you can tell me the probability of winning the bigger prizes and I'll use those statistics to win you a big bear…..and then there's the kissing booth….."

Ami's faint blush came back to her and she stared up back at Makoto.

"Makoto…Chibiusa…." The genius pointed as if she were trying to preserve the young girl's innocence."

"KISSING BOOTH? Oh Mamoru lets go there but before we do we should get something to eat. I am starving!"

The rest of the girls looked at Usagi in horror as those words came out of her mouth.

"Usagi you JUST ate….for TWO for that matter." Rei barked sternly at the blonde intentionally ignoring the kissing booth comment.

"Oh please that was just a snack Rei." Rei just looked dumbfounded at Usagi. It didn't last long before Ami chimed in.

"Minako do you want to join us." Ami asked.

"Nah I think I'm just going to hang out here." Minako replied.

"Are you sure Minako?"

"Yeah you guys go have a good time."

Ami and Makoto slid from their seats arm and arm while Chibiusa placed her hands on Rei's knees and began to speak.

"You're going to make this up to me Rei. I really wanted you to come."

"Hai I will make it up to you Chibiusa. I promise." Rei leaned down to hug the younger girl. "Make sure you give Usagi a lot of heck for me alright?"

"Of course! I will see you and Minako later then!". Chibiusa stood up and pulled Mamoru away from Usagi. "Hey Mamoru lets go to the kissing booth." she teased knowing it would make her mother upset.

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT'S MY MAN HANDS OFF!" Chibiusa's trick worked.

"He's not going to want to kiss you while you are porking your face out." Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at Usagi as they began to argue walking out of the arcade. Mamoru, Ami, and Makoto let out a sigh as Usagi stopped the argument to continue talking about what she wanted to eat at the fair leaving Rei and Minako behind.

"Where does that girl's stomach end?" Rei asked herself and Minako as she left her seat to walk back into the arcade section of the building seeking to relieve her stress. She looked at the racing game that she had just played. No….that wasn't going to relieve her stress. If anything that was going to increase her stress knowing that her and Usagi once sat there in a competition. Rei then looked at a game that would test her strength. Yes that is what could curb the stress of her broken heart….at least for the time being. She grabbed the oversized hammer and began taking hits at the circular target not even bothering to insert a coin into the machine.

"Her passion for food is almost intense as your passion for her." Rei felt a hand move on her shoulder as the words were said. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rei replied not even looking back at the owner of the voice as she continued to hit the target.

Minako took a more assertive stance as she grabbed the oversized hammer temporarily. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Rei. What exactly did you have to do so important that you couldn't accompany Chibiusa to the fair? "

Rei sighed as she looked at her friend. "I can never put anything past you can I? Am I right to assume that you took your sweet time never coming back for a reason while Usagi and I were racing?"

"Nope you never could. I am the Goddess of love after all and yes you assume correctly." Minako proudly stated before going into a more serious tone. "You really love her don't you?"

Rei put her head down and confirmed Minako's words. "Yeah….but she's with….him."

"That doesn't mean anything, Rei."

"That doesn't mean anything? What do you mean, "That doesn't mean anything?". They are in love!"

Minako ignored Rei's question and tilted her head up looking outside of the arcade window where Mamoru, Usagi, and the other two senshi had departed earlier.

"Rei, if you stay silent then she won't fall in love with you. You should let her know."

Rei just looked at her friend studying her face. "Seiya wasn't silent and look what happened to him..." was all she could get out at the time. "she chose Mamoru over him_ every_ time. Besides look at who is talking….why don't you take your own advice and follow your heart after Makoto? I saw the way you squirmed around in your seat earlier becoming agitated at her and Ami's affection for one another. You're not the only one who can pick up on feelings."

Rei was right and Minako couldn't deny it. Minako had slowly fallen for Makoto though she wasn't sure when it happened. There was something about the taller senshi that made Minako's own heart skip a beat. Seeing the brunette with the Ami did hurt her at times but she tried her best not to show it in front of the others. It worked for the most part…..or at least she thought it did until Rei proved to be the crack in her fort just now.

"It's different….they belong together," was the only thing Minako said.

Rei blinked her eyes questioning Minako's logic to herself. "And Mamoru and Usagi don't? Have you forgotten about their past and future together? The Moon Kingdom? King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity? Mr. and Mrs. King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and their daughter Chibiusa…..Small Lady? Have you forgotten about _those_ factors?!" Rei looked at Minako as she had officially lost her mind.

"I know I know!" Minako defended herself. "Call it intuition or just experience from being the original Sailor V but something just isn't right between those two….I can feel it."

Rei looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Minako took a minute to get the words out. "I don't know….but it's like Usagi is trying too hard...like she's trying to fit a puzzle piece where it doesn't belong. I think there's more to this picture that we just aren't seeing but I can't prove it. It's a strange nagging feeling that I keep having."

Rei just looked at Minako and gave up on figuring out her statements. "You're a strange puzzle piece Minako."

"Yeah I know. I'm just that great aren't I?" Minako said sarcasticly.

"Well it doesn't matter." Rei said with a defeated heart. "Usagi is with Mamoru and their "picture" seems fine to me." Rei started to bash on the target harder and grunt between every other word as she spoke.

"It…really….hurts….when…you…love…someone…YOU…CAN'T….HAVE!" Rei let out a final large grunt has the base of her oversized hammer broke off from the middle causing the top to fall back barely hanging from the rest of the stick as it showed the extent of the pain and heartache she had.

Minako looked in shock as to what Rei had done. She took the broken sticks from her and hid them back into it's sliding compartment. She grabbed Rei's arm. "Unless you want to pay for that put that anger on hold for a moment and lets book it! Rei agreed and they both ran out of the arcade as fast as they could before anyone can link them together with the now destroyed property that was left behind.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Well this is my first chapter so I hope it wasn't too bad.

Odango atama= dumpling head


	2. Familiar Yet Strange

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 2- Familiar Yet Strange**

"What the hell were you thinking Tritus!? You're hot-headed efforts nearly killed our entire company!"

"How was I supposed to know the people of Planet Ziatrone would unleash a poisonous gas….on their _own _people in order to stop us? It would have been so much easier if they would have just let us taken over but no. They just HAD to make their planet inhabitable as a last result. As for the youmas who died with them….well….survival of the fittest right? If they couldn't even make it to the spaceship in time then we really don't need them now do we Vardon?"

"You're not the one who gets to decide that!" Vardon exclaimed as he closed his eyes to let out a sigh. "But at least we still have our finest assassins and their personal youmas that matter the most, even if they are small in number. Trinity!"

A slender female figure approached Vardon and kneeled before him. "Yes my lord?"

"Why don't you ever call _me_ lord?" Tritus asked the women.

Trinity glared at Tritus with a deep hatred. "Because Vardon is the true leader of our group. You may be his brother but you are certainly not a lord of anything….unless it was the lord of jokers." Trinity resumed her look back at Vardon.

Tritus was fuming with anger. "Why you little-"

"Enough Tritus!" Vardon stated with authority. "Trinity scan the galaxy for another habitable planet and find me information about it."

"Yes Lord Vardon." was all Trinity said before she used the spaceship's computer to fulfill her lord's wish.

"Vardon I don't get what was so wrong with my method." Tritus said as he was trying to start a conversation with his older brother."

"Tritus your "plan" was to arrive on the planet with all of our youmas and attack every moving thing until they surrendered."

"Isn't that the point of conquering planets?" Tritus questioned his brother.

"Conquering planets is the ultimate goal yes but unless you have a solid plan you will not get very far." Vardon responded calmly. "You have a lot to learn Tritus. The people on Planet Ziatrone obviously knew we were coming so they harvested a deadly gas beneath the surface and unleashed it when _you_ attacked. All of the men, women, and children willingly gave their lives so we couldn't take over."

"Yeah and that's foolish Vardon." Tritus barked.

"Maybe it was foolish but the point is that they _planned_ for our arrival and it worked in their favor. I trusted you to try and take over one planet and you failed to do so. Why? Because you lacked an efficient_ plan_." Vardon looked out of the spaceship's window.

"You and your "plans" brother." Tritus laughed. "Plans are for people who can't adapt suddenly."

"You're not going to live very long with that attitude." Vardon said with an expressionless face.

"Ignore the guy Lord Tritus!" A booming voice and thick accent roared through the spaceship. I'm sure that brute force will work on the next planet. I doubt they will kill themselves with gas as well."

"THANK YOU Fedorion!" Tritus pointed to his comrade and loyal servant. "You see Vardon? Not everyone disagrees with me."

"Even an idiot has a fanbase every now and then." Trinity said slyly to her superior.

Vardon stayed silent for a minute as he turned his gaze from the window. "Trinity, how is your research coming along?"

"I believe I have found a habitable planet. It's planet Earth. It is about 70 percent water and 30 percent land. Humans live there and it's not too far away." Trinity reported.

"Very well. We will go there then. Find a spot to land this spaceship Tritus." Vardon ordered.

"I'm surprised you even trust me enough to let me do that." Tritus answered in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm already regretting that decision. Hurry up before I change my mind." Vardon walked back into his room pondering his decision to let his brother take charge of the spaceship.

* * *

"Okay I think the coast is clear Rei" Minako panted heavily while placing her hands on her knees.

Rei leaned against a building as she caught her breath. "Yeah I think so but why did you have us run so far from the arc-." Rei own question was answered as she looked up at the sign across the street from her and heard the voices of excited children on a roller coaster. Rei shot a dirty look at her friend.

"Is there any particular reason we are stopped in front of the Tokyo Fair?" Rei asked the blond suspiciously.

"Oh no reason….just to play some games, hang out, ride some rides, spy on Ami and Makoto, listen to the music, and just have a great time you know?" The blond told Rei while speeding up her voice while naming her fourth objective.

"Are you serious Minako? You brought us all the way over here so you could spy on them? I'm going home." Rei turned away from her friend and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Come on Rei you have to go with me!" Minako begged.

"And why should I do that? It's not like I _want_ to see Usagi with Mamoru there." Rei protested.

"Then don't. Pay Chibiusa a visit instead. What do you think is happening right now with her?" Minako suggested the thought to the raven-haired girl.

Rei looked at the ground to concentrate. "If Usagi is with him then that means she probably pawned poor Chibiusa off on Ami and Makoto."

"There you go. Chibiusa knew that she wouldn't get to spend much time with Mamoru if Usagi went along which is why she asked all of us to come…..but she looked at _you_ in particular when she asked" Minako investigated.

"Yeah….I remember." Rei said feeling a bit guilty on the inside.

"It's because she loves you. There is no doubt that she loves you the most outside of Usagi and Mamoru." the blond continued. "I'm sure that she would have been just as happy if only you went with her."

Rei had enough of Minako's guilt-tripping. "Okay Minako I get it! I'll go with you... manipulative little-"

"Love you!" Minako cut Rei off blissfully as they both entered the fair.

As Rei and Minako got deeper into the fair Rei looked at the blonde and spoke. "I thought you would be happy that Chibiusa is with Ami and Makoto. You know they wouldn't go to the kissing booth with her around."

A mischievous grin widened across the blonde's face. "Hahahaha I know right?" Minako stated as if she has thought about the situation before.

"Minako you're horrible." Rei mocked to the blonde.

"No just love struck." Minako replied.

"I know the feeling." Rei replied to Minako as the both sighed in unison. "Hey it looks like I've found them."

Ami, Makoto and Chibiusa were all sitting down on a bench eating cotton candy. Chibiusa's eyes spotted Rei from afar and ran to her.

"REIIIII!" Chibusa clung to raven-haired girl's leg. "I thought you were busy today."

"I was but I decided to cancel my plans so I could catch up with you all…that and Minako insisted that I should come along." Rei mentioned as she saw Minako raise an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks Minako!" Chibiusa gave Minako a hug as well.

"Not a problem!" The blonde lowered herself to Chibiusa's height. So tell me what has been going on so far."

"Well Usagi took Mamoru away from me so I've been hanging out with Ami and Makoto. Makoto won a lot of the big prizes for Ami but they just decided to give most of them away since they didn't feel like carrying them. Makoto also won a bear for me!" Chibiusa held up her bear and showed it to Minako.

"That is so nice of Makoto. I wish she won a nice bear for me."

Chibiusa gave Minako a funny look after her statement.

Minako realized exactly what she said and tried to correct herself. "Uh I mean it's such a cute bear."

"Yeah I like it but I think Makoto and Ami want to be alone. They kept flirting with each other when they thought I wasn't looking and blushed at the kissing booth a lot." Chibiusa replied.

"Oh really now?" Minako peeked around Chibiusa to see the two girls in each other's embrace. "Well I'm going to go say hi to them and I will see you and Rei in a bit." Minako ran and sat in between the two girls breaking their embrace while starting a conversation with them.

"So where is Usagi now?" Rei asked Chibiusa.

Chibiusa pointed to the top of the ferris wheel. "Up there". Both Rei and Chibiusa looked up to the top to see the odango atama and her lover.

"Mamoru the view is beautiful. You can see the desert from here." Usagi looked out to the desert far away to see the sun setting upon it.

"Hai Usako. The view is quite lovely."

Usagi stared deeply into Mamoru's eyes trying to savor the moment. She leaned closer to Mamoru parting her lips for a kiss as Mamoru did the same. Their lips almost met until a strange noise was heard cutting through the air above them. A twinkle of light came from the unknown object while hurdling towards the desert leaving a bluish trail behind. Shortly after a faint crash was heard coming from the desert slightly rattling most people in the fair.

"What was that?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

"I have no clue Usako. That was strange. A meteor maybe?" the man replied unsure of himself.

"Rei what was that?" Chibusa asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anything like that before." Rei felt a bad vibe from the flying object. "Maybe Ami would know." Rei and Chibiusa walked over to the rest of the scouts.

"Did you three see that thing in the sky?" Rei questioned the three girls.

Makoto was the first to reply. "Yeah it was pretty weird. I haven't seen anything like that before."

"It couldn't have been a meteor." Ami chimed in. "Look at the blue trail it left behind. That is not something typically seen."

"Maybe it was aliens coming to take over the world." Minako replied in a childish tone.

"Minako!" Ami yelled at the blonde.

Rei's facial expression turned into a more serious one as she looked at Ami. "I wouldn't put that past me Ami. I'm not getting any good vibes from that thing." Rei then looked at Minako and Makoto. "It could be a new enemy. I think we should stay alert and keep on our toes."

"Hai" the girls all replied at once.

"We should let Usagi know." Chibiusa suggested as she looked toward the other girls.

"I will talk to her Chibiusa." Rei said. "But in the meantime let's get on some rides. I know it must be boring watching Usagi gawk over Mamoru the whole time."

"You got that right Rei. Come on lets go!" Rei and Chibiusa left the other girls behind to go have some fun.

"Mamo-chan is that…Rei down there? I thought she didn't want to come." Usagi looked as the ferris wheel was lowering them down.

Mamoru looked down to where Usagi was looking. "It looks like it and she's has Chibiusa with her. Maybe she changed her mind."

"Ooooh I am not going to hear the end of this!" Usagi whined.

As Usagi looked down she saw Chibiusa and Rei look back at her. The two smiled at each other with a mutual understanding and proceeded to stick their tongue out at Usagi. The two walked away laughing as they could tell Usagi was angry at them but couldn't do anything currently about it.

* * *

"Lord Vardon, we have arrived." Trinity bowed before her master as she led him off the spaceship.

As Vardon got off the spaceship he searched and studied the terrain carefully dwelling on the pros and cons of the location. However his thought process was cut short.

"Okay we are here brother now lets hurry up and take over this planet." Tritus strolled down the ramp ready for action.

"Were you not listening to me earlier about having _solid_ plans Tritus? Tonight we strategize about how we can systematically take over."

"But I want blood! " Tritus screamed. "Fedorion and I are ready now! We can bowl through and attack everyone until they surrender. _That's_ my plan." Tritus exclaimed.

"That's a good plan Lord Tritus." Fedorion bowed to his preferred master. "We can have this entire planet taken over within 4 days.

Vardon got tired of the rebellion from his brother and his lackey. "Fine since it seems like you two are going to do whatever you want to anyways go ahead and try to conquer this planet with your _plan_. If it works I will take my assassins and leave to find another planet and you can rule this one. You will never have to hear from me again Tritus. All I ask is that you do not strike until the following day. At least you can say then that you had time to look over your strategy. "

"I will take you up on that offer brother. You better start looking for another place to live now because I won't lose this bet." Tritus looked at his servant. "Well what do you think?"

"I think it will be an honor to serve under your rule Lord Tritus." Fedorion bowed while speaking to Tritus as they both walked back into the spaceship

"Why couldn't it been _those_ two that were left behind on Planet Ziatrone?" Trinity murmured to herself.

Vardon walked over to Trinity to comfort her. "You actually _have_ sense unlike that bastard and his lackey. We are going to set up base here. My plan is to turn these humans into our own youmas to rebuild our company. Don't worry about those two. They will be gone soon enough."

"Yes my lord"

"You don't have to call me that." Vardon whispered to Trinity. "Just Vardon will do." He leaned over and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

Trinity blushed at her superior's gesture. "Yes my- yes Vardon."

"I'm going to retire to my quarters. Put the spaceship in camouflage mode. I don't want us to attract any unnecessary attention." Vardon ordered. "You might want to get some rest as well. It's going to an interesting day tomorrow watching those two fail."

With that Vardon walked back into his room as Trinity programed the spaceship to go in stealth mode in order to blend in with the desert. Afterwards she did what her master advised her to do and got some rest.

* * *

About a few hours later the Mamoru and Usagi met up with the other girls again near the main fair entrance. Usagi hide behind her boyfriend as she saw Rei and Chibiusa approach her. She knew what was coming next.

"Usagi how could you just bail on your own daughter like that to go be with Mamoru?!" Rei shouted. "You can be just unbelievable sometimes!"

"She can't be _my_ mother! My mommy would never leave her own daughter." Chibiusa chimed in.

"Can it you little brat! You always steal Mamoru from me so I don't want to hear it!" Usagi barked back at the pink haired girl.

"Usagi look at how you are acting. Grow up" Rei said coming to Chibiusa's defense.

Usagi and Chibiusa traded evil glances at each other before Mamoru came to the rescue. "It's getting late. Usako would you like a ride back home? Ami and Makoto are already in the car."

"Um if it's okay I would like to walk home with Rei." Usagi stated shyly.

Rei's eyes widened at the sudden request.

"I mean if that's okay with you Rei." Usagi added.

Rei looked back at Usagi making sure she didn't offend the blonde. "Um yeah that's fine with me. It just caught me off guard is all. I need to talk to you about something anyways."

"Okay suit yourself." Mamoru said looking at Usagi.

"Hey Mamoru I could use that ride instead." Minako added. "But first I have to use the lady's room and Rei does too."

"I do?" Rei posed the question to Minako.

Minako grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her towards her. "Yes you do now come on. This will only take a minute."

Mamoru left the girls to their actions. "Well Chibiusa, Ami, Makoto, and I will be in the car when you're ready Minako." Usagi learned on her boyfriend's car waiting.

"What is it Minako? The restroom isn't even _in_ this direction." Rei asked curiously.

"I lied." Minako said nonchalantly as she pulled a teddy bear from her bag, "Makoto won this cute little teddy bear for me. I feel so special! I'm going to name it Makoto Aino Kino. That's the name I would choose if Makoto and I ever had a child together. Do you see what I did? I combined her first and last name with my last name. It's perfect!"

"Mina….."

"Yes Rei?"

"Shut up." Rei said just as nonchalantly.

"Can't a girl dream?"

"In your case, no Minako." Rei replied seeming a bit irritated.

"Well I'm going to do it anyway." Minako moved on to the next topic. "Anyway I brought you here to discuss Usagi. I see she wants you to walk her home."

"Yeah so?" Rei replied to the blonde.

"She's in love with you Rei!" Minako excitedly exclaimed.

Rei blinked at the girl several times still trying to understand her logic. Yes she had officially lost her mind.

"_Walking_ does NOT constitute a relationship Mina!" Rei yelled at the clueless blonde.

"Well _I_ think it does." Minako replied sure of herself.

"And _I_ think you're a lunatic!" Rei said to the blonde just as quickly.

"And _I_ think you secretly like it." Minako had the raven-haired girl cornered. "Why else would she turn down a ride from Mamoru to take a walk with you….alone?"

"I don't know?" Rei stammered. "Maybe she just wanted to take the scenic view."

"Yeah she wanted to take the scenic view with _you_." Minako mentioned.

Rei turned her head slightly out of view from the blonde as a blush spread across her cheeks imagining the scene Minako had put in her mind.

"See? I told you that you would like it. Now let me give you some more tips on how to love."

"Oh No!" Rei braced herself as she was well aware that her friend was about to break out in song.

"You should start off slowly with sweet talk. Make her smile. Wink at her."

"BYE Mina!" Rei yelled leaving her friend behind to walk with Usagi.

"Have fun!" Minako waved to her friend as she went back to Mamoru's car.

* * *

"Usagi are you ready?"

"Hai Rei."

The girls started on their path back to Usagi's place.

"Usagi did you see that thing that was in the sky?"

"Yeah Rei, it made its way to the desert. I think it crashed."

"I got bad vibes from that thing. I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a new enemy." Rei suggested in a low voice.

Usagi freaked out and started to violently shake Rei. "NEW ENEMIES? Oh Rei I thought we were done with them! I don't want to fight new enemies!"

"Calm down and stop being a crybaby Usagi!" Rei rationalized as she got her bearings back together. "I am not even sure if it is new enemies but even if they are we will take them on. Just be on guard okay?"

"Okay." was what Usagi said as she still had a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Rei saw this uncertainty and tried to comfort her friend by putting her hands on her shoulders.

Rei's voice became gentle. "Usagi I made a vow to protect you and that's exactly what I will do. I will make sure that you are safe. I will sacrifice my life for you if I need to. I've done it before and I will do it again in a heartbeat….we all would."

"Rei…." Usagi looked into the raven-haired girl's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Rei's back. Rei returned the embrace by pulling her close and hugging her tightly. The world around them became silent.

"_I've never felt this way with Mamoru before. This feels so….right. What is this that I'm am experiencing_?" Usagi thought to herself.

"_This feels good. I wish she was mine but she's in love with Mamoru_." Rei thought in her mind.

Their thoughts were interrupted as a large thunder cracked through the sky. Rei felt Usagi's grip tighten against her back. She could feel her princess's fear permeate throughout her body.

Rei lifted the chin of the one she loved giving her a wink and a smile "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the storm too."

Usagi buried her head in Rei's chest as the raven-haired senshi wrapped her arm around her. Rei escorted Usagi the rest of the way to her house while keeping that posture around her princess.

"Thank you for hanging out with Chibiusa today." Usagi quietly mentioned to Rei as they were standing in front of her doorstep.

"Not a problem odango atama. Just don't bail on her again for Mamoru." Rei laughed.

Usagi smiled as she extended her hands around Rei for another embrace to which Rei gladly accepted. This embrace was quicker than the last one but was just as intense

"_This feels….familiar. I like this feeling….but am I supposed to? I thought I was only supposed to feel this way for Mamoru._"

"_What the hell am I doing? She belongs to Mamoru….but she's not resisting_. _Could Minako be….right? No she can't. My mind must be playing tricks on me. This is not in the cards. This is not in the cards at all._"

As the two girls mutually and reluctantly broke the embrace Usagi walked up her steps and looked back at Rei. "Are you going to be okay Rei? It looks like a bad storm is coming."

"You made it home alright didn't you? I'll be okay just knowing that you are okay." Rei replied to the concerned girl.

"Be careful Rei." Usagi said with more concern in her voice.

"I will." Rei answered.

Usagi smiled down at the girl. "Okay. Goodnight Rei." Usagi said as she closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight….my princess." Rei stated in a low yet gentle tone looking up as if Usagi was still there. She didn't know that Usagi was actually leaned against the door and had heard her goodnight. A blush came across the blonde's face as her eyes closed.

"_Goodnight my prince."_ Usagi subconsciously stated not fully aware of what she had just said.

Rei walked back to the Hikawa Jinja with her mind thinking about everything that happened earlier. One thought made her stop dead on her tracks as she thought about part of a certain song that was sung to her.

"Did I just take Mina's advice?" Rei thought out loud.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Author notes:

Yes I put a desert outside of Tokyo. :) I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews so far. They really help me to try and improve make me want to write more as soon as I can. This chapter has been revised.


	3. Of Destiny and Love

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 3**- **Of Destiny and Love**

When Rei got back to the Hikawa Jinja she wasted no time washing up and going to bed soon after. All of her thoughts were focused on Usagi as she drifted off to sleep. Her mind entered into the dream world. In the dream Rei could not see her body but she still had a smile upon her face in her sleep as a conversation emerged during the dream.

"_Rei…."_

_"__Usagi…."_

In the dream the two girls embraced just like they did earlier that night.

"_Your dress is so beautiful my princess."_

_"__Not as beautiful as you are Rei."_

_"__How could you love someone like me Usagi?"_

_"__How could I not?"_

_"__I don't ever want this dream to end Usagi."_

_"__It's not a dream. No matter what happens you and I will always be together forever and no one can stop that. I love you Rei."_

_"__I love you too my princess."_

AINNNK! AINNNNK! AINNNK! AINNNNK! AINNNNK!

Rei's alarm clock buzzed loudly in her ear waking her up before she could kiss her princess in her dream.

"Morning already? I knew I should have set the alarm to 9:01 a.m." Rei mumbled to herself. "I'm going back to sleep for another hour. If I'm lucky then maybe I will get to finish up that dream." With that Rei laid down in an attempt to finish the dream. She honestly knew that the attempt would end in failure but she appreciated the rest anyways.

While Rei chose to get an extra hour of sleep Usagi was in awake in her own bed looking up at the ceiling in her own deep thoughts about a certain raven-haired girl and the experience she had last night.

"_Those feelings I were experiencing the other night_…._I'm not sure what they were but….I liked them. I don't think I was supposed to like them though. Maybe I'm looking too deep into this. She's my best friend and only wants to see me safe. ALL of the scouts and Mamoru want to see me safe…..but why do I feel-"_

"You look so deep into thought Usagi. Is there something troubling you?" Luna asked as she jumped up on Usagi's window.

Usagi, who was slightly embarrassed to tell the feline what exactly happened and how she was feeling, decided to explain what was on her mind in a vague manner.

"Luna I'm thinking about destiny and love. Knowing my past life and all I wonder if it's possible to feel something for someone else even after all of these years."

"And WHY even CONSIDER that?" Luna asked with a bit of flare in her tone. "Why would you want to jeopardize the future with those thoughts?"

"I never said I did!" Usagi weakly defended herself. "I was just wondering how things would be if destiny was different…..if there were other possibilities."

"Well get those "other" possibilities out of your head! You and Mamoru are meant to marry and rule Crystal Tokyo together. Don't forget that you two will have a beautiful daughter together as well. If you are having trouble in your relationship with him then I suggest you do whatever it takes to make it work. It's your destiny to be with him." Luna stated in almost a threatening manner.

"Why are you so stern about this Luna? I just asked a question."

"I'm stern about this because I don't want you to get any ideas and do something foolish that may put the future at risk. Remember that destiny _will_ win over all "other" possibilities every time. Destiny is the reason why you did not end up with Seiya and the reason Rei and Mamoru are no longer together. I'm serious Usagi….make it work."

"Thanks for being there for me Luna. I can always depend on you." Usagi sarcastically said to Luna.

"You're welcome." Luna said cheerfully blatantly ignoring the sarcasm in Usagi's voice. The feline jumped from the window and walked out as she saw Chibiusa enter. Luna looked back at Usagi once more and spoke. "I mean it." After those words she continued on her way out.

"What was that all about Usagi?" Chibiusa asked.

"Oh nothing Chibiusa. Luna was just mad that I forgot to put more cat food in her bowl and she reminded me not to forget again."

"Oh…." Chibiusa said not entirely looking convinced "Anyways who were you calling prince last night?"

"Say what?" Usagi replied.

"Last night you said "goodnight my prince." Mamoru had long dropped me off before you came. Rei was the only one with you." Chibiusa replied.

"Did I really say that?" Usagi scratched her head. "Hmmmm I must have still been _thinking_ about Mamoru and the wonderful time we had yesterday….that is until you came along."

"Until _I_ came along? You were the one who took him from me! We had plans before _you_ showed up remember?" Chibiusa defensively stated.

"Well he was my boyfriend first so I take priority!"

"Well he loves me more so that doesn't matter!" Chibiusa yelled back at Usagi.

"Will you two stop arguing up there and come down for breakfast before it gets cold?" Ikuko finally broke the argument.

"Yes mam." Both girls said in unison.

"_Goodnight my prince? I still don't recall saying anything like that._" Usagi thought to herself as Chibiusa seemingly forgot about the prince question she asked earlier.

"Hey Chibiusa last one down the stairs has to wash the dishes."

"You're on meatball head!"

The two girls sped down the stairs as fast as they could trying not to lose the bet.

* * *

"Ahhhh my wonderful brother Tritus. Today is the big day that starts you and Fedorion's four day quest to take over planet Earth. Did you guys review your strategy?" Vardon asked with fake excitement.

Tritus looked to his servant to ask him a question. "Fedorion did your strategy change from last night?"

"You mean the attack everything in sight strategy? Nope. Did your strategy change master?"

"Not at all but I guess we should pick a place shouldn't we?"

"Yes Lord Tritus but where?"

"Hmmmmm" Tritus scanned his digital map for all of the locations in Tokyo. He then lifted his finger to the air and pointed down to a random location without looking and zoomed in.

"A construction site huh?" Tritus pinpointed the location. "Okay then lets go."

"Have fun gentlemen." Vardon waved at the two men as the disappeared. Afterwards a couple of footsteps were heard behind him. He didn't need to look back to know it was his servant Trinity. She waited for his next orders.

"Follow them." Vardon ordered coldly.

"Yes Vardon." were the only words said from the assassin as she bowed before disappearing.

* * *

Usagi groaned as she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "Someone please tell me how I lost the bet?" she said to herself. "That little brat cheated somehow."

"Less talking more washing meatball head!" Chibiusa said as she stuck her tongue out at Usagi.

"You little weasel." Usagi grumbled.

"Sorry can't hear you over the running water!" Chibiusa mocked.

Before another argument could erupt the doorbell rang.

"Well at least get the door then." Usagi pled.

When Chibiusa opened the door her eyes widened in joy at the person who was behind it

"Rei! What brings you here?"

"Hey Chibiusa, I just wanted to check on Usagi. Is she around?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen washing dishes. I will go get her. Come on in!"

Rei sat down on the couch while Chibiusa went to go get Usagi.

"Meatball head Rei is here."

"She is?" Usagi peaked around the corner to see her friend's head resting on the couch. Usagi slid her gloves off and made way to her Rei leaping into her arms for a hug. "Rei it's nice to see you here!"

"Well I was just passing by so I figured I would stop over." Rei said with a grin on her face still happy about the unexpected hug.

The blonde saw Chibiusa staring at both of them and wanted to make her disappear quickly.

"Uh hey Chibiusa I'll give you a dollar if you finish the rest of the dishes."

"You only washed like two dishes and half of sink is filled with pots and pans!" The pink haired girl pointed at the sink.

"Come on Chibiusa please?"

"Five dollars…."

"Five dollars?! How about two dollars?"

"For two dollars or even four dollars you can put those gloves back on and finish those dishes….five dollars."

"Fine….five dollars it is….and I want those dishes spotless." Usagi grinned at Chibiusa knowing that the pink haired girl would be surprised that she actually would give her five dollars to do the job.

Chibiusa secretly wished that Usagi would not have accepted her negotiation but it was a relatively easy five dollars to make. Nevertheless she still complained as she stomped away and put on the rubber gloves.

"I can't believe she has me doing her dishes."

"SORRY can't hear you over the running water!" Usagi announced loudly. Oh how the turnabout was fair play.

"The water isn't even running yet baka!"

"No but it will be soon though." Usagi looked back up at Rei. "Lets go into my room and leave the runt to her dish-washing."

"Making a child wash your dishes? Nice going Usagi."

"Hey I didn't make her! She's going to get paid so she will be okay." Usagi grinned again enjoying her victory internally. "Come on!"

The girls took one more look at Chibiusa before going upstairs.

* * *

The two girls sat on the edge of the bed. Usagi was the first to start a conversation. "So how has your day been so far Rei?"

"It's been okay. I slept in for an extra hour. A strange thing happened though. On my way here I saw a couple of sports cars speed by and one of them looked like Haruka and Michiru were in it. They were going too fast for me to tell though. I think they were racing the other sports car. They had to be going over 100 miles an hour." Rei looked out of the window as if the event was happening at that very moment.

Usagi confirmed Rei's suspicions. "I'm sure that was Haruka. Ever since she got first place in her last racing competition people have been challenging her left and right in street races."

"I'm surprised the police haven't cracked down on it yet." Rei added.

"Some of the police have even raced against her too Rei. They said their reason was to test out how fast their new cruisers could go but I think they just wanted in on the action. No one has ever beaten her though including them. It was my first time seeing an officer cry."

"I guess they should model their cruisers after Haruka's sports car then."

"Haha yeah they probably should." Usagi went to another subject before an awkward silence could take place. "How did you do during the storm last night?"

"I did okay. There was a lot of thunder and lightning but no rain surprisingly. I slept like a baby when I got back to the Hikawa Jinja.

"Any good dreams?" Usagi questioned.

"Actually yes I did have a nice dream." Rei knew what Usagi would ask next.

"Well what was the dream?" Usagi said fulfilling Rei's prediction.

Rei, not wanting to tell her love the entire dream, kept her response open-ended. "I dreamed that I was happy and that I felt complete."

"Sounds peaceful." Usagi replied.

"Yeah it was….but then the alarm clock rang when I was really enjoying it….story of my life I suppose."

Rei felt a hand come across her thigh.

"Rei you _will_ feel happy and complete one day."

"That's easier said than done Usagi."

"Trust me Rei. You will." Usagi said as her hand tightened around Rei's thigh.

"And do _you_ feel happy and complete Usagi?"

Usagi's mouth opened only to say no words to Rei's surprise.

"You don't have to answer that." Rei assured her love as she placed her hand on top of the hand that was on her thigh.

The silence came back. Both girls felt each other's fingers lace between one another. Rei's thumb began sweeping across the back of Usagi's hand. She then took her other hand and tenderly stroked Usagi's arm.

Usagi closed her eyes enjoying the sensations. "_I can feel the fire coming from her fingers. I've felt this before somewhere….but where?"_

"_She's enjoying this. I can tell. Is this another trick from my mind? It doesn't feel like it._" Rei thought to herself. "_She….Mamoru_…."

Rei's thought's slipped past her as her subconscious took over. She lifted Usagi's hand and placed a kiss in the middle of it.

Usagi's own subconscious returned back to her as she began to speak.

"_Keep going my prince."_

_"__Anything for you my princess." _Rei fully heard her princess's wish and planted more kisses up and down her arm. Rei then reached over and planted a couple of kisses on Usagi's collarbone. Usagi ran her fingers through Rei's mane and whispered to her.

"_No one can truly separate us my prince."_

Rei nudged her cheek across Usagi's and responded. "_No one my princess. I am forever yours."_

_"__And I am forever yours."_Usagi replied.

Rei's face moved closer to Usagi's just shy of a kiss. Just moments before their lips could meet their subconscious left and they returned back to normal. Both girls' eyes opened simultaneously capturing the short amount of distance between them.

"GAAAH" Usagi shrieked while Rei's abrupt flinch sent her toppling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Usagi what happened?"

"I don't know Rei. Do you remember what happened?

"No….the last thing I remember was us talking about dreams and that was about five minutes ago. I'm drawing a gap now. I don't know why we were so close to each other. "

"Maybe we were arguing?" Usagi suggested.

"About what?" Rei asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh I don't know. " Usagi replied. "I'm drawing a gap here too."

Thuds were here flying up the stairs followed by a concerned voice "Is everything okay in here? I was just about to go grocery shopping when I heard screaming." Ikuko asked the girls.

"Yes mom I think everything is alright." Usagi stated.

"Rei why are you on the floor?" a high-pitched voice asked near Ikuko's legs.

Rei looked up at Usagi then to Ikuko and Chibiusa. "I honestly don't know but I'm fine."

"Are you sure honey?" Ikuko asked as her motherly instinct was leaking from her voice.

"Yes Mrs. Tsukino I'm fine." Rei replied.

"Okay if you say so. I'll leave you two to go back to….whatever you girls were doing." And with that Ikuko went back downstairs and left to go do her grocery shopping.

Rei stood up and dusted herself off with a look of confusion still on her face.

"So what _were_ you two doing exactly?" Chibiusa asked.

Usagi looked toward Rei for her to answer the girl's question.

"Uh we were talking about dreams apparently." Rei said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Sounds complicated." Chibiusa deduced.

"Yeah….they are." Rei stated as she sat back on the bed.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Author notes:

I'm just as shocked as you are (if you are shocked that is) if not more. I had NO clue chapter three was going to pan out like this. This was more of a "spur of the moment" type deal. I originally wanted chapter three to be a fight scene but I felt like I needed to develop that more in my head first. Plus my schedule was kind of thrown haywire so I felt that it would be best just to put the fight scene in another chapter.


	4. Survival of the Fittest

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 4- Survival of the Fittest **

Haruka parked her car on the side of a street in the downtown area and discussed her latest racing victory with Michiru.

**"**Haruka why did you feel the need to embarrass that guy?"

"He embarrassed himself. It's not my fault he couldn't keep up."

"His car broke down sweetie."

"He needs a more durable car then. I was only going 105 miles an hour. That's a Sunday cruise. I gave that punk a break."

"You are so competitive Ruka."

Haruka grinned. "Well you know me. I'll never turn down a challenge."

It wasn't too long before screams were heard nearby.

"Michiru do you hear that?"

Michiru looked across from her and saw a new construction site with workers running out of it.

"Haruka up there!"

Both women glanced up and saw an innocent worker falling from the top of the building after being punched. The person responsible appeared pale with spikey orange hair and orange eyes to match. His ears were pointed and had an outfit of an armorless gladiator.

"Damn more youma?" Haruka barked. "They just keep coming don't they?"

"What are we going to do Haruka?"

"Lets contact the rest of the scouts to get them up here. Until they make it here we can take care of him. There could be other youma though so we should tread lightly."

No one ever noticed that they transformed into their sailor fuku in the car.

* * *

Usagi and Rei were still pondering what happened between them when their communicators began to ring.

"Calling all Sailor Senshi who can hear this: This is Haruka and Michiru coming in. We need your assistance! There has been a youma spotting in the downtown area of Tokyo. Requesting immediate back up! Rendezvous at the top of the new construction building. My comrade and I are about to infiltrate the building. Do you copy over?"

"Haruka this isn't the military. You don't have to talk like that" Michiru could be heard over the communicator.

"I know but I've always wanted to." Haruka replied. "I repeat do you senshi copy over?"

"Haruka this is Ami and Makoto and we hear you."

"This is Sergeant Mina coming in I heard you loud and clear over. Hey wait a minute. Ami, Makoto what are you two doing together? "

"Ummmm Ami is kind of my girlfriend Mina." Makoto replied

"Well….SO?" Minako asked as if that fact didn't matter.

"Mina….focus!" Rei barked over her communicator.

"REI the new enemies ARE here! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT?"

"Well I didn't WANT to be right." The rest of the senshi could hear a struggle over their communicators. "Usagi stop shaking me! Remember what we talked about last night."

"Last night? Speaking of which what are _you _two doing together Rei?"

"Shut up Mina."

"And what did you two talk about? Was it something juicy?"

"SHUT UP MINA!"

"Look at what you started Haruka."

"What I started? This wasn't my fault!"

"And to think _we_ are the warriors of Earth." Ami sighed as she chimed in.

"I want to know what you two were talking about!" Mina exclaimed.

Haruka took control over the situation. "Shut up Mina. Usagi contact Mamoru. The rest of you get over here pronto!" Haruka shut her communicator off leaving the rest of the girls still connected.

"Wait where are we meeting again?" Minako asked.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru made their way to the top of the building clandestinely. They hid behind the doors when they arrived on the same level as the youma. They found him terrorizing all of the workers who were too in shock to evacuate. "Alright Michiru cover me." Haruka commanded in a low whisper.

Haruka's quick speed allowed her to deliver a blow to the back of the youma's head undetected. He fell over with anger trying to figure out who was responsible for the attack.

"WHO DID THAT?" He hissed.

Haruka gave a warm smile to the youma and introduced herself in her version of a friendly greeting. "Just a concerned citizen. Hi there. I'm Sailor Uranus and I'm going to kick your ass."

"Well if you're in such a hurry to die then I will grant you that wish." The youma pulled out two medium length blades from the sides of his lower attire.

"Sure why not? I have some free time to kill….pun intended." Haruka seemingly ignored his threat as her curved blade appeared in her hands. "Lets Tango."

Haruka started with her attacks and to the youma's surprise she was very skilled in combat. Attacks were simultaneously blocked and dodged from both parties. The cycle continued until the rest of the senshi arrived.

"Hold it right there scumbag!"

The youma paused the battle only to see more females dressed in a similar fuku and a man dressed in a tuxedo. "Wait….there's MORE of you?"

"That's right and you picked the wrong planet to terrorize! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon and in the name of the future moon I will punish you too!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury, a future doctor in the making ruled by the planet Mercury!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter the bringer of thunder!"

"I'm Sailor Neptune ruler of the ocean!"

"I'm Sailor Venus, the Goddess of love and beauty!"

"And I am Sailor Mars, protector and bodyguard extraordinaire." Sailor Mars gave a brief glance of assurance at Sailor Moon.

Haruka caught the distracted youma off guard with a punch to the stomach. As the youma managed to gain his bearings again Haruka walked towards the group. "And like I said before, I'm Sailor Uranus, a concerned citizen who just happens to be the guardian of the sky."

"Well since you all were so nice to introduce yourselves let me do the same. I'm Lord Tritus." Tritus snapped his fingers. Soon afterwards the nearby wall was destroyed into rubble as a massive youma came bowling through it. This youma was much taller than Tritus and stood 8 feet tall with muscles unnaturally bulging out of him. He had a yellowish complexion with grey eyes. The youma's hair consisted of a single strip of green that ran from the start of his head down to the middle of his back. He had on only the lower attire of a gladiator as well.

"And this is my servant Fedorion. Fedorion these ladies felt the need to interrupt what we were doing. I think we should teach them a lesson."

"Lord Tritus you relax and let me take care of them."

"Fedorion you know how much I've wanted to fight."

"Lord Tritus please let me prove myself to you."

Tritus thought about this for a second and came to a reluctant conclusion. "Fine but _don't_ screw this up." With that he vanished leaving his servant to deal with the senshi.

"So who wants to go first?" Tritus's thick voice boomed.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

Somehow Fedorion dodged both attacks leaving them to crash through the other walls. Jupiter and Uranus were left stunned.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"

The beam hit Fedorion's chest in the dead center causing him to flinch. However it did no major damage.

"That actually hurt a little." Fedorion said rubbing his chest.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE"

Mercury's attack partially succeeded in freezing the lower half of the youma's body.

"RARRAAHGHH" Fedorion flexed his lower muscles causing the ice to shatter from his body freeing him once more.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Fedorion moved out of the way of Neptune's attack causing her water to blast a hole near the walls where Uranus and Jupiter missed earlier."

"We are going to take the whole place down if we keep using our attacks." Haruka spat.

"Well what are we going to do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Let me see if I can take care of him." Tuxedo Mask took a step past Sailor Moon. His cane extended as he charged towards Fedorion. "HYAAAAAAH"

Fedorion balled his first ready to counter his attack. "RAWRRR" His fist met with Tuxedo Mask's cane making the masked man's face come in contact with his own rod. The youma then slammed the man into the wall. He was out cold.

"TUXEDO MASK!" The senshi screamed.

"You're going to pay for that!" A small voice yelled running up to the creature. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Fedorion looked confused as the pink hearts poked at his knee. "Is that all you got?" he asked looking down at the pink-headed girl.

"Uhhh yeah." Chibiusa replied in a voice that detected her oncoming fear. She knew she had bit off more than she could chew this time.

Fedorion laughed uncontrollably at Chibiusa's answer. He then picked up a shovel nearby him. "Well if that's all you got then try this on for size." The youma raised the shovel like a baseball bat.

"NO CHIBIUSA!" Sailor Moon screamed out to the girl. She was too far back to reach the girl in time.

"CHIBIUSA LOOK OUT!" Rei dived and extended her hand to push the young girl out of the way as Fedorion's shovel came swinging across. When the swing was completed the edges of the shovel were decorated with dripping blood. A few feet from the youma was Sailor Mar's body laying faced down.

Chibiusa ran to the senshi and shook her shoulders. The young senshi cried out to her. "SAILOR MARS WAKE UP SAILOR MARS!"

Sailor Moon joined Chibiusa in the shaking process. "GET UP SAILOR MARS! GET UP!"

After a couple of more violent shakes Sailor Mar's eyes slightly opened. She wobbled to one knee eventually standing on both feet. "I'm okay." There was a large gash coated with oozing blood starting from her ear and ending at the center of her forehead.

Sailor Mars looked towards the youma who had temporarily knocked her unconscious.

"How are you still standing?!" Fedorion snapped the shovel in two in a fit of rage. "No matter. I'll make sure I'll finish the job. He grabbed onto the senshi's fuku with both hands lifting her up in the air and slammed her down as hard as he could into the floor. The impact caused both him and her to fall to the second level leaving the rest of the senshi above them.

When the two finally got to the ground Fedorion's grip was still on Sailor Mars. Soon after his fists were landing punches to the girl's face concurrently with more blood gushing out after each hit. Sailor Mar's face eventually stopped moving like a ragdoll as her body lay still.

Fedorion laughed manically while looking above to the other senshi pointing at the limp body that lay beneath him. "See what I did to your friend? Now you ladies are ne-"

His speech was cut short by a hand raking his face.

"Gotcha" The nails of Sailor Mars punched through her gloves and dug deep into his face and eyes. Her gloves soon became stained with his blood. The initial shock of Fedorion was enough to let Sailor Mars slip from underneath and gain some distance between them.

"_If I don't do something quick he is going to really kill me this time. What to do? What to do?" _Sailor Mars thought. She looked to the side of Fedorion and saw a partially constructed wall with a steel beam leading from it. "_I could use his large size as a disadvantage and-no that's crazy._ _We will both get killed in the process_!" Sailor Mars felt a tear drop fall on her shoulder. She looked up from the gaping hole to see Sailor Moon's misty eyes along with the rest of the senshi looking down at her. "_But she's worth it. I have one shot at this._"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE"

Fedorion recovered quickly enough to dodge her attack leaving the fire to burn a hole in the partial wall. He was then caught by a head kick from Sailor Mars that sent him sliding to the middle of the steel beam. Sailor Mars carefully placed herself towards the middle of the beam which was about a foot long in width. Fedorion replied with a swift kick to her ankle making the raven-haired senshi lose her footing and sliding off the beam. She held on with one hand dangling at least 500 feet from the ground. All of the extra exertion made blood pump from her gash faster. She watched her blood drip from her face and fall disappearing beneath her.

"_Yeah….great plan Mars_." She thought out loud.

Fedorion regained his footing and walked smugly towards the dangling senshi. His deep cackle sent vibrations throughout the beam. He raised his massive foot over Sailor Mar's hand.

"You're not coming back from this. "HAAAAR"

Fedorion stomped his foot with all his might on the location he thought her hand was. When he felt an absence of a crunching noise he grew suspicious and bent over to investigate.

"Huh? Did she fall already? HEY what the-"

Sailor Mars switched to her other hand to hold onto the beam just before the youma could finish his assault. The position brought her directly under him. She then placed her other hand on the beam and swung her legs forward to kick him in the back. Fedorion quickly found himself dangling right next to the senshi. Sailor Mars used the rest of her strength to pull herself back on to the beam and made her way into the building. She knew with his size he wouldn't be able to hang on forever. He was already struggling. As she made her way back in she saw the man who called himself Lord Tritus appear and sit on the beam where Fedorion was. She listened to their conversation.

"It looks like you're having trouble there Fedorion."

"Lord Tritus please help me!" Fedorion screamed.

Tritus just swung his legs freely and whistled for a moment before looking at the youma. "I remember you saying, "Lord Tritus you relax and let me take care of them. Lord Tritus please let me prove myself to you." Don't you remember that?" Tritus exaggerated Fedorion's accent while recalling what the youma had said earlier. "Well you have proved to me that you are a failure."

"Lord Tritus please forgive me!" Fedorion shouted. The youma was slowly losing his grip. "I promise I will succeed next time! I-"

Fedorion's eyes darted open as he saw Tritus pull out one of his blades and raise it to the air. His master's look turned into a demented grin.

"Survival of the fittest right Fedorion?" Tritus impaled the blade onto his servant's hand through the beam and released it.

Fedorion howled in agonizing torment as he was now only hanging by his impaled hand that pierced the beam. His other arm had given out. Tritus continued to speak over his howls. "And if you surely are one of the fittest then you will climb back up and return back to the base."

The massive size of the youma forced the blade to cut through his skin entirely with moderate ease. Fedorion took one more look at his man who betrayed him as he was sent tumbling to his demise. His head hit a slab of concrete hard killing the youma instantly. Tritus kept swinging his legs while he collected a piece of Fedorion's flesh that was still left on the blade and consumed it.

"Hahahahaha yeah that's wonderful. Kill the only fan you ever had." Trinity appeared floating before Tritus in mid air.

Tritus growled. "Trinity, shouldn't you be somewhere sucking my brother's-"

Trinity interrupted him, "Vardon will have an interesting time hearing about this." She then disappeared without warning.

Tritus retrieved his blade and proceeded to follow Trinity back to the base until someone addressed him.

"Why don't you come back and fight instead of running to your headquarters?!" Haruka yelled.

Sailor Mars looked and saw the Haruka and the rest of the group behind her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." was the only thing Tritus said before disappearing.

"Artemis came and found us an alternate path to get to your level Rei." Minako stated.

Sailor Mar's body gave out again. She stumbled her way onto the floor laying faced up. Her face was painted in blood.

"Rei are you alright?" Usagi asked.

Rei raised her hand in assurance again. "I'm fine. I just needed to rest my head for a moment. I'm just glad to see you alright Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon gripped Rei's hand and leaned closer to her. "Don't scare me like that again please."

"I can't promise you that. You know I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety….and hers." Sailor Mars pointed to Chibiusa as she walked towards her.

"Thanks for saving me Sailor Mars. I didn't mean to get you hurt like this. I'm sorry."

"Oh please don't apologize sweetheart. You were only doing what any of us would have done and actually did. You are very brave.

Sailor Moon called out to the bloodied senshi.

"Rei…"

"Yes Usagi?'

Usagi remained silent. Sailor Mars looked up at Sailor Moon staring deeply into her eyes. Sailor Mars was mesmerized at the divine princess that knelt before her.

Sailor Moon's thoughts became focused on Sailor Mars. "_This feeling is coming back and it's even stronger now. I want….to kiss her….to make her feel better. It's taking everything in me to resist. My Rei…."_

Rei had thoughts of her own about her love._ "She looks at me so deeply….as if she wants to tell me something. Her eyes are so beautiful….so….passionate. I could stare into them forever."_

_"I can feel the fire coming from her fingers again. Even through her glove this fire feels stronger than before." _Usagi added to her thoughts before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Usako I'm glad you and Rei are fine as well."

Usagi's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as she looked up at Mamoru. He had recovered not too long ago. Words said earlier by a certain feline began to blaze through Sailor Moon's head. "_Make it work_."

"Usagi's hand left Rei's as she flung herself into Mamoru's arms. "Oh Mamoru." She reached up to give the masked man a kiss on the lips that lasted for about half a minute.

Sailor Mars felt like she had been stabbed in the heart a thousand times when she saw the scene. A feeling of hollowness stirred inside of her. She tried her best not to let the hurt show on her face.

"Well you two have a great day." Sailor Mars said while rising up. "I'm going to get out of here now….with the wreckage and all." She didn't get very far before she felt a tightness around her wrist.

"Rei…."

"Yes Usagi?"

"Your face….you're still bleeding."

"That's okay. Trust me it's not the worst pain I'm experiencing right now." Rei released her grip and made her way to the bottom floor out of the building. She realized that she wasn't alone.

"It's not what it seems like Rei."

"It's not what it seems like? Then what DOES it seem like to you Mina because obviously we aren't seeing the same thing here. _I_ saw two people in love with destiny on their side."

"And _I _saw bad acting on Usagi's part." Minako boldly stated. "You two would still be staring at each other right now had it not been for him touching her."

Minako imitated Usagi in a deeper voice. ""Oh Mamoru, I'm going to randomly kiss you now just because you said that you were glad that Rei and I were okay." Now does that seem suspicious to you?"

"No."

"Well explain to me why she would grab onto your wrist just to tell you your face is bleeding?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to tell you then. It's because she really didn't want you to go and WHY did she not want you to go?" Minako's look turned into a serious one. "It's because she's in love with you even if she doesn't fully realizes it yet. I felt the tension between you two and I know most of, if not all of the senshi felt it too. Hell I'm sure Mamoru can even see it if he squints hard enough."

"Where is all of this even coming from Mina?"

"It's coming from you two lovebirds obviously."

Minako wrapped her arm around Rei and smiled. "You know what's coming next right?"

Rei knew. "Mina a chunk of my face is missing and you're going sing love tips to me _now_?"

"Why not? Even _you_ said it wasn't the worst pain you were experiencing right now. Call it a dose of medicine."

"I think I'd rather bleed out."

"No you don't."

Before Minako could give her more tips, Rei stopped her.

"Don't start, Minako. You know if you put as much effort in your love interest as you do my love life then maybe you would be wrapped in Makoto's arms instead."

"Like I've said before….her and Ami belong together."

"That doesn't sound like the "Sergeant" Mina I heard on the communicator earlier."

"The "goddess of love" tends to be capricious."

"Mina."

"Yes Rei?" Minako was preparing for an insult.

"I give you a lot of crap but I really do appreciate you. Thank you for giving me your insight on things even if I don't necessarily agree. You really are a great friend."

"Awwwww Rei you've never told me this before."

"I think it's the blood loss."

"I'll take compliments any way I can get them."

Rei laughed at her friend. "Yeah I know you would. Goodbye Mina."

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have no idea."

As Rei disappeared from Minako's sight the blond faced the building once more. She looked up to see Makoto and Ami talking to Haruka and Michiru with Chibiusa sitting on the floor. She also saw Usagi still in Mamoru's embrace.

"_Usagi's eyes look so empty,_" Mina thought out loud.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Author Notes:

My visuals of Tritus and Fedorion were based loosely off Zangief from Street Fighter and the Cardian Mina used her special attack on in the Doom Tree Arc. I just tweaked the imagery a little bit. This chapter has been revised.


	5. Beautiful Nightmare

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5- Beautiful Nightmare**

"My wonderful brother Tritus, how did your plan work out?"

"Don't start Vardon. I know you sent Trinity to spy on me. My plan would have gone well if some girls in skirts didn't interfere."

"Well it also doesn't help when you kill the only supporter you had. You two are both idiots but at least Fedorion had great strength."

"He killed himself….all I did was give him the knife. He shouldn't have made me mad."

"Well this is day one of four of your glorious quest to take over the Earth. Do you wish to continue Tritus?"

"I would LIKE to Vardon but with those girls around it looks like I'm going to have to withdraw from that bet."

Vardon imitated a gasp. "Am I hearing this right? Is the great Lord Tritus giving up?"

"Not at all. I just have to rethink my strategy. I'm sure _you_ would love that brother."

A female voice broke the conversation. "_Rethink_ your strategy? You _never_ _had_ a strategy."

"And you think you can do better Trinity?" asked Tritus with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I_ know _I can." Trinity turned to Vardon "With your permission Vardon I would love to show you what I can do."

"I'm sure you already _show him what you do_ every night in his room." Tritus added.

Vardon and Trinity ignored the man. "But Trinity, I thought we wanted to watch him fail together."

"HEY!" Tritus shouted.

"I do master but can you imagine the look on his face when I succeed? His pride would be shattered and that would be far more enjoyable to see."

Vardon placed his hand under his chin. "Come to think of it that would be far too priceless. Very well Trinity if you wish to proceed then carry on."

Trinity bowed to her master. "I will. Thank you Vardon. I will gather my youma and will incorporate a _real_ strategy." Trinity looked at Tritus while saying her last sentence and went back to her room on the spaceship.

Vardon looked at his brother. "Don't be mad Tritus. Look at it this way: now you have time to really strategize. In the rare event that Trinity and her youma fail you can execute your plan then."

"You watch brother. I'm going to succeed where she fails and you're going to hate every minute of it." Tritus said storming off from Vardon's sight.

When Tritus was no longer around Vardon made his way towards Trinity's room and opened the door.

"I thought you could use some company Trinity."

"Anytime for you master."

A smile grew on both of their faces as Vardon closed the door behind him.

* * *

Minako went back up to the building where the rest of the senshi were located.

"Where did Rei go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She just had to go clear her mind for a while. I would too if a part of my head was taken out with a shovel. I am not sure where she went however." Sailor Venus said.

A look of concern came across Sailor Moon. "Sailor Venus we have to find her!"

Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arm tighter around his girlfriend. "Usako I'm sure Sailor Mars can take care of herself. Let her be. We should really get out of here ourselves."

Haruka was the next person to speak. "I agree with Tuxedo Mask. This place can cave in on us at any moment. I think we should all meet up tomorrow to talk about this new enemy."

"Ooooh can we meet up at the arcade please?" Sailor Venus begged.

Haruka sighed. "Sure Mina. Can everyone meet at the arcade at 2 p.m.?

Everyone nodded.

"But wait what about Sailor Mars?" Sailor Jupiter asked."

Sailor Moon replied to Makoto. "I'll make sure to contact her and pass the word along."

"Great. "Michiru and I will see you all tomorrow then." The couple led the way out of the building.

While Haruka was driving she had another discussion with Michiru.

"It's only noon and the day already feels long. So we have more youma to deal with huh?

"It looks like it Haruka."

"I swear between the youma and those crazy senshi we are going to need another vacation Michiru. The communicator incident was kind of hilarious though looking back on it….especially on Mina's part. I do like the way she responded though. Sergeant Mina sounds kind of cute."

"Mina is truly something else Haruka."

"Yeah she is one of a kind alright. Even though she is wacky she does bring the morale of the group up at times and I respect her for that. I still am going to need another vacation however. Once you and I are through with this mess we should start planning Michiru."

"Any location in particular Ruka?"

"Not yet. Is there a certain spot you would like to try Michiru?"

"How about a place with a beach?"

"An ocean….of course my comrade would love to be around her element. Okay then a beach it is. Now we just got to find out which beach."

"Haruka stop the car!"

* * *

Rei was mediating in front of her fire back at the shrine. Her form was perfect as she sat still for a long period of time. Beads of sweat began to form on her head followed by multiple chants."

"Fire please tell me about this new battle I have to face. I've seen some of the enemies already but show me the next enemy I will come in contact with."

The fire slowly formed an image that was unrecognizable at first glance. Rei gazed deeper into the fire as the image became clearer. Rei gasped at the sight of the fire. The image resembled herself. Shortly after the flames sparked out of control temporarily blinding the raven-haired girl causing her to slide back. When Rei's vision came back she saw the image of herself step out of the fire and walk closer to her. The image of Rei grabbed Rei by the throat with one hand. The image then lifted her up in the air and slammed her into the wall. This image began to speak with a magnified voice .

"WHY ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCESS WHEN YOU KNOW SHE IS IN LOVE WITH MAMORU? THAT SERVES NO PURPOSE!"

"I cannot help who I fall in love with! It just happened!" Rei replied struggling for air.

The image then punched Rei several times in the stomach while tightening her grip around her neck. "SO YOU LIKE BEING HURT EVERY TIME YOU SEE HER WITH HIM? I BET THE PAIN FEELS LIKE A BLOW TO THE STOMACH NOW DOESN'T IT? ANSWER ME!" The image continued to slam Rei into the wall until she finally replied.

"Yes it hurts!"

"THEN RENOUNCE YOUR LOVE FOR HER AND MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

"I cannot do that…." Rei said weakly.

The image took a strike at Rei's face opening up her gash wound again while making a new cut form around her eye.

"I'M GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN. RENOUNCE YOUR LOVE FOR THE PRINCESS AND MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

An agitated Rei spoke. "NO I will NEVER renounce my love for my princess! I don't care how much pain I have to endure. _She's worth it_."

"WHY WON'T YOU LET GO IF YOU KNOW YOU CAN NEVER HAVE HER?"

"Because she is my everything…..and if I let her go….then I'll have nothing left. I would rather love her from afar than to never love her at all."

The image dropped Rei and let her catch her breath for a moment. "ARE YOU PREPARED TO DIE FOR THAT STATEMENT?"

"Yes….I am."

Firey handcuffs appeared around Rei's wrists securing her.

"FINE THEN….ON YOUR KNEES!"

Rei complied with the image's order. The image then pulled a mirror in front of Rei and walked behind her. The image placed two index fingers together creating a swirl of fire behind the kneeling Rei's head.

"NOW YOU CAN WITNESS YOUR OWN DEATH!" The image began to call out her attack.

"MARS….DO YOU STILL REFUSE TO RENOUNCE YOUR LOVE FOR THE PRINCESS?"

Rei could feel the heat of the fire at the back of her head. Her answer did not change however. "I will never stop loving her."

"FIRE…LAST CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELF REI."

Rei looked at herself in the mirror once more before closing her eyes. "Take your best shot." she said calmly.

"VERY WELL….IGNITE!"

Rei waited for the fire to consume her. However after a couple of seconds of waiting she opened her eyes wondering why the fire had not engulfed her head yet. To her surprise the mirror and the cuffs around here were gone. She felt hands help her back to her feet. Once she was back to her feet she was eye level at the person who was just trying to kill her. The image of Rei spoke to the bleeding Rei in a gentle voice.

"You_ are_ worthy of her love Rei." The image of Rei motioned her arm towards the door. "This way."

Rei walked towards the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She looked back in curiosity mixed with suspicion at the reflection of herself. The reflection just nodded. Rei cautiously opened the door and walked through. The image of Rei closed the door behind her. The door that was supposed to lead her to the shrine's hallway actually led to balcony overlooking water under a bright full moon. Waiting for Rei at the center of the balcony was a female in a flowing white dress. Rei knew who she was and walked towards her. As Rei walked she could not make out her own body again. The only body she could make out was the one in front of her."

"_My princess…."_

"_Rei….you're bleeding."_

"_It's okay princess."_

"_No it's not. I don't like seeing you hurt Rei."_

Rei wrapped her arms around the female's waist.

"_I'm not in pain anymore because I'm with you now princess. All of the hurt has went away."_

The female responded by placing her arms around Rei's neck.

"_Rei you are always worthy of my love." Don't ever think that you aren't._"

"_My princess….h- how did you know that-_"

Rei was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"_Sssshhhhhh. Lets just enjoy the moment Rei._"

The next minute consisted of them staring into each other's eyes before Rei's princess spoke in a whisper.

"_I love you Rei_."

"_I love you too my princess_."

The couple's lips moved closer to each other and joined for a mutual kiss. After breaking the kiss the female spoke again.

"_Rei."_

"_Yes my princess?_"

"_Wake up_."

"_What?_"

"_Wake up Rei._"

Rei's eyes slowly opened out of her sleep. "A dream? It was all was all just a dream?!" she thought to herself. Next she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. She quickly surveyed the area to see where she was at. While she was glancing over the room she looked at herself in a mirror. Her head had a bandage wrapped around it where her gash was. There was no new cut around her eye like she thought she had.

"Michiru look who woke up finally!"

Rei turned her head and saw Haruka and Michiru standing near the room's door.

"Where am I?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"You are at in our guest room at our place. When Haruka was driving I saw you passed out down an alleyway so I told her to stop. " Michiru replied.

"You were still in your fuku when we found you. It was soaked in blood from your gash that was still bleeding. You somehow detransformed back into your regular clothes in your sleep on the way to our home so that was a plus. When we got here we cleaned your face up and let you continue your sleep." Haruka added.

"How long have I been out for?"

Haruka checked her watch for a split second. "You were out for a while. We found you around noon and it's 8:00 p.m. now. Well it seems like you are up and running again. Would you like to join Michiru and I downstairs in the living room?"

"Sure." Rei replied.

All three senshi proceeded downstairs

* * *

Michiru went to go make some tea while Haruka and Rei sat on the couch. Rei noticed how big their home was. The counters were filled with numerous trophies with racecars on them that all had the number one on them. The room was also decorated with track medals and beautiful art that Michiru painted. The couple truly was talented.

Michiru returned with cups of tea. Each of the senshi got a cup and started drinking.

Haruka started a conversation. "So it looks like you won Rei."

"Huh? Won what?"

"The staring contest."

"Staring contest?"

"Yeah the staring contest….between you and Usagi back at the construction site. It was an intense match. It could have gone either way if Mamoru did not interfere"

There was a brief silence in the room before Michiru chimed in with a smile on her face.

"I've always said that you two were good friends, just like Uranus and me."

"Very funny Michiru." Rei said. "We _are_ good friends but nothing else."

"We know that but we also know that you _want_ to be more than just friends with Usagi." Haruka cleverly stated.

"And _how_ did you come to that assumption?" Rei asked.

"It's not an assumption. Aside from the staring contest you also kept saying "my princess my princess" in your sleep and I'm sure that the princess was Usagi." Haruka replied. "Even without talking in your sleep we still would have known. You make it quite obvious."

Rei was silent again, embarrassed that she was actually talking in her sleep. If that wasn't enough her communicator started beeping. It was Usagi beeping in. Haruka and Michiru gave her a few minutes to speak on it.

"Usagi? What's the emergency?"

"I just wanted to check in on you Rei."

"Usagi you know the communicator is only used for Sailor Senshi business."

"I don't care. I tried calling your home and your grandpa said you weren't there. I was scared something might have happened to you and as far as I'm concerned it's my business to check up on the senshi especially you. I….I missed you Rei."

Rei's voice became soft. "I missed you too Usagi and I'm okay."

"Where are you Rei?"

"I'm at Haruka and Michiru's house." Rei pointed to her bandage. " They patched me up." Rei decided to leave out the part about passing out in her blood-stained fuku to keep her love from even more distress.

"Now I remember the other reason I contacted you. We have a Sailor Senshi meeting tomorrow at 2 p.m. at the arcade."

"Okay I will be there Usagi!"

"Great I will see you then Rei!"

Rei stuck the communicator back in her pocket. She could feel Haruka and Michiru's eyes staring at her.

"If you love her then why don't you just tell her?" Michiru asked.

"You people seem to have forgotten about a little thing called destiny here. You all act like the word "destiny" is just the result of a random letter generator." Rei barked.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "You people?"

"Yes "you people"….you, Michiru, and Minako. Minako thinks I should tell her too. She even thinks Usagi is not in love with Mamoru anymore." Rei replied.

"Well Usagi _was _overly dramatic with that kiss with Mamoru like she was trying to cover something up." Haruka investigated.

"It does make sense." Michiru added. "With the way you two were staring at each other maybe she was afraid of those feelings and tried to cover them up by kissing her boyfriend as if nothing happened."

Haruka looked at her lover and smiled. "That makes perfect sense."

"Oh no not you two now!" Rei complained. "_No_ it does _not_ make perfect sense. Mamoru IS her boyfriend so it's only natural that she would want to kiss him. After all it is their _destiny_ to be together."

"You know what I think Rei?" Haruka said. "I think destiny is complete bullshit."

Michiru gave her lover a certain look that made Haruka readjust her words quickly.

"Okay so destiny is not _complete_ bullshit. Michiru and I are destined to be together but here's the thing: we _accept_ that with open arms because I love her and she loves me….I think."

Michiru gently elbowed her partner in the side. "You know I love you….sometimes." The couple giggled before Haruka continued. "However we can change destiny _if_ we desire. If Michiru were to fall in love with another person I wouldn't stop her."

"But….I don't want to ruin what Usagi and Mamoru have." Rei said.

"Well if earlier was any indication of the status of their relationship then I say it's already ruined or at least the start of it being ruined."

Michiru stopped her girlfriend from speaking. "You'll have to excuse Haruka….she can be blunt at times."

Haruka continued to speak. "Rei think of love like racing. You could crash and burn in a wreck and get severely mangled in the process. Then again you could come out on top and have male cops on their knees crying and questioning their manhood but you won't know if you don't give it your all. If you stay shy and lightly tap on that pedal then you surely won't win but when you tell yourself that you are going to give it the good fight no matter what and stomp on that pedal until it touches the mat then your chance for victory will go up."

"Haruka that's a horrible analogy." Michiru stated.

"No it's fine Michiru…. strangely I actually understood what Haruka was saying….somewhat." Rei assured.

Haruka grinned "I'm glad you understood it. I know I can get carried away sometimes. It's getting late. Would you like a ride back to your place Rei?"

"Yes that would be fine."

"Very well then. You can experience how fast I can go first hand."

The three senshi loaded up in Haruka's sports car. Rei was amazed at Haruka's fast speed. Before she could gather her thoughts on the entire day she was at the shrine already. The whole trip took only about seven minutes.

Haruka parked her car. "Here you go Rei."

Rei got out of the car and made her way towards the shrine. She turned back at the couple still in the car and thanked them for their hospitality as Haruka drove off.

"Do you think her and Usagi have a chance?" Michiru asked.

"It's difficult to tell Michiru. I think they can work out great but Rei has to take the blinders off of her eyes to see that Usagi is actually reciprocating her love even if it's subtle. At the same time Usagi needs to stop using Mamoru as an excuse to cover up her feelings. Also, once the barrier of worrying about the future and Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa is broken then there's nothing that they cannot get through. I know it's on both of their minds. One thing for sure though is that their relationship is slowly budding."

"HEY TENOH!'

Haruka and Michiru looked to the side to see a young guy driving next to them. Both of them were sitting at a stoplight.

"YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU TENOH! I GOT MY CAR FIXED AND I WANT A REMATCH!" the guy said.

Haruka accepted his challenge. "Fine by me! I will even give you a five second headstart." She let the guy speed ahead of her. Haruka, feeling gracious, actually gave the guy a ten second headstart and looked at Michiru. "Are you ready Michiru."

"Lets do it love." she replied.

Haruka smiled mischievously. "Later when we get back to the house."

Michiru laid back into the seat. "I was talking about the race but we can do that too."

"Oh yeah….the race….I forgot about that." and with that Haruka pushed her foot on the pedal easily passing the other guy within a minute. She seemed to be going faster than usual this time.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Author Notes: I thought this chapter would be a lot shorter but after looking at the page count it seems about the same. I was going to add more to this chapter but I thought this would be a good place to stop so I will continue with the rest in the next chapter. Also congrats to those who caught the slight Dead Space 2 reference.


	6. Out of Bubblegum

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 6- Out of Bubblegum**

As the night went on Usagi grew tired and decided to go to bed. Her worries about Rei's whereabouts were finally put to rest. However, the blonde still could not find peace even in her dreams.

_"__Rei!" _Usagi shouted while running towards Rei in her Usagi reached Rei she wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl. To Usagi's surprise her embrace was coldly rejected as Rei pushed off of her.

"_Get off of me Usagi. We can't do this."_

_"__But why not Rei?"_

_"__Because…."_ Rei stopped her sentence and looked at the blonde, guiding her to a table and two chairs nearby. "_Lets have a seat shall we?"_

As the two girls sat down four cards appeared between the fingers of Rei. Usagi could only see the back of the cards.

"_Pick a card and tell me the picture you see when you flip it around_." Rei commanded.

Usagi picked a random card and observed the image closely. "_A picture of Mamoru holding me."_

_"__Now pick another card Usagi."_

Usagi continued the cycle and called out the last three cards.

"_Prince Endymion and Serenity on the Moon Kingdom"_

_"__King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity ruling Crystal Tokyo"_

_"__Mamoru and I with Chibiusa" _

When there were no more cards in Rei's hands she balled her fingers in a fist for an added effect.

"_As you can see….every one of those cards has a version of you and Mamoru in them. We aren't in the cards princess. I'm sorry but we can't be together." _After her statement Rei stood up from the table and walked away. When Usagi tried to follow her she was stopped by a hand to the chest.

"_Don't follow me." _Rei said with an icy chill as she placed her hand on the ground, making an invisible line between her and Usagi. When she was finished fire appeared from that invisible line dividing her and the blonde. The fiery dividing line kept stretching across as the flames rose. The extreme heat caused Usagi to step back. She watched as Rei continued to walk away from her.

"_Rei don't leave me_!" Usagi shouted.

Rei turned to look at the blonde. She then pointed to Mamoru who appeared behind Usagi.

"_It's your destiny to be with him Usagi. Make it work_."

Luna then appeared right beside Usagi and commented. "_That's right Usagi. Remember that destiny will win over all "other" possibilities every time."_

_"__Usako…." _Mamoru placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "_Let her go. She can take care of herself._"

"_No_! _Rei come back_! _Don't leave me_!"

"_Make it work Usagi_." was the last thing Rei said before she disappeared into the distance.

The words, "make it work" ran continuously through Usagi's head as she could hear the voices of Rei, Luna, and Mamoru chanting them. When Usagi attempted to cross the same path as Rei again the flames burned hotter. She tried once more to call out to her.

"_Rei please come back to me! Rei_!"

Usagi abruptly woke up from the nightmare. She then reached for her communicator.

A sleepy Rei could be seen through the communicator rubbing her eyes and yawning. "_This is Sailor Mars speaking. What's the situation_?"

"Rei…."

"_Usagi? What's going on_?"

"I…..wanted to see if you were still here."

"_What?! Usagi you woke me up at 1:45 a.m. just to see if I was "still here"? What does that even mean anyway? You know I'm here. I spoke to you earlier remember?_"

"I know but I just had to check again."

"_Well I'm here and I made it back to the shrine. You should get some rest. We have that meeting tomorrow at 2 p.m. at the arcade_."

"Alright I will. Rei?"

"_Yes Usagi_?"

"I-"

"_You….?"_

_"_I…like your pajamas."

"_So you woke me up to see if was still here and to say you like my pajamas? Thanks. Goodnight Usagi._"

"Goodnight Rei."

Usagi had seen her in those pajamas plenty of times in truth. However for the first time she was focused on the curves of the person who was inside of those pajamas. The thought of Rei's body made her smile but she wasn't quite sure why. Regardless, Usagi was able go back to sleep somewhat peacefully now knowing that Rei had not left.

* * *

Rei was the first to arrive at the arcade. She was early so she decided to go back to the game she played to relieve her stress a couple of days ago. The game's broken oversized hammer was replaced with a new one. She then raised the new hammer in the air only to be stopped by another hand grabbing the object.

"I hope you aren't angry this time."

Rei look back and saw Motoki.

"Why would I be angry?" she asked.

"Because when you're angry you tend to break equipment. I'll let it slide this time though. If I were to "love someone I couldn't have" then I would be pretty upset too. Usagi is a beautiful girl with a great heart. How could you _not_ love her?"

Rei was in shock. "How….did you know about that?"

"I work the security cameras too. When I saw the broken equipment I looked back at the tape to see what happened and saw you speaking to Mina and then running out. Plus with the way you look at Usagi it's pretty obvious."

"Gosh even _you _see it too? What else do you know about me?"

"I know a lot about you and the senshi….Sailor Mars. I've overheard some of the conversations and watched a lot of security tapes over the last few years. I know about the Moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo along with many other things. I also know who Chibiusa really is."

For some reason his statements did not shock Rei this time. After all he does work there so it's was only a matter of time before he would have found out anyway.

"So you know how bad this hurts me Mototki?"

"I think you should tell her Rei."

"Tell her? If you know about the Moon Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, and Chibiusa then you should obviously know that it's their destiny to be together! Plus Mamoru is your best friend. Why would you want his heart to be broken?"

"I don't have all the answers Rei but Mina is right. Usagi is trying _way_ too hard. The way she tries to get Mamoru's attention is almost unnatural. It seems forced in a way. I'm not saying that she doesn't love him but for it to be destiny one would think their relationship should flow more smoothly. Mamoru _is _my best friend but I have to call it like I see it. Besides why does the future HAVE to be Crystal Tokyo? Why can't it be something else?"

"I don't have all of the answers either Motoki."

"Even though you and Usagi argue like crazy you two have a strong bond that _I_ can even feel. I can tell you two really care for one other and to me personally, you two arguing seems more natural to me than her "loving" Mamoru. Plus, I know Usagi. If anything, she probably has the same feelings for you as well or have at least considered it."

"You know when you say that it almost makes me want to believe you Motoki."

"Well that is just the vibe I'm getting between you too but then again, I am just a simple arcade worker. What do I know?" Motoki smiled at Rei. "After all I'm sure that bandage on your head is just a result of falling down some stairs and totally has nothing to do with fighting a youma right?"

"I would rather fall down a flight of stairs. A youma swinging a shovel at your face isn't much fun."

"I can imagine." Motoki said as he reached into his apron. He pulled out a small bag and gave it to Rei. "Here's a bag of tokens. There are about 100 of them in there. Take it as my appreciation for helping to save the world over the years. Plus you deserve something for that badge of honor on your head."

"Wow, thanks Motoki," Rei said as she hugged Motoki. The two saw the rest of the senshi with the exception of Haruka and Michiru enter. Mamoru was also with them.

"I should really get back to work now but I still think you should tell her. You have nothing to lose. I'm sure she will still be your friend even if she decides to stay with Mamoru. She is just that type of person. If you two actually decide to act on your feelings then you can use those tokens to take her out on a free date here. Well it wouldn't be entirely free. You would have to pay for her to eat and I can see that being very expensive. Like you I have no idea where her stomach ends either. Well take care Rei." Motoki laughed as he walked off.

"See you around Motoki." Rei put the bag in her pocket and went to where the senshi and Mamoru were seated. Usagi was the first one to speak to her.

"Hey Rei! Sorry for waking you up this morning.."

"You seem to forget that the communicator is for emergencies only but in this case I'd rather have you use that than to call the phone in the early morning waking grandpa and Yuichiro up."

"What did you call her for Usagi?" Minako asked.

Before Usagi could speak Rei answered for her. "To tell me my pajamas looked nice and to see if I was "still here"."

"Still here?" Minako continued.

"Yes….."still here". Rei replied.

"Okay drop it you two." Usagi stated. "I wanted to make sure that everything was okay with Rei after the youma incident."

Minako grinned towards Rei. "Oh _really_ now?"

"Hey look who is pulling up." Rei said trying to ignore the secret message that Minako was trying to imply.

The senshi and Mamoru turned their heads to see Haruka pulling up with Michiru on her motorcycle. The two parked and spoke to each other quickly before going in.

"Ruka look who is standing beside Usagi."

"Ahhh and I see the prince of Earth is with them too." Haruka said as a mischievous grin grew across her face. "This should be great."

"Haruka I know that look. What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing Michiru…just a little test just to see where Usagi's head is."

"Haruka…."

Haruka looked at her lover with begging eyes and pouted. "Can I please? I promise it will be good. I'm going to need your help though. Come on….for Rei."

Michiru sighed. "Fine….for our Rei."

"Great. All I need you to do is follow my lead and agree with what I say. You will know the cue. Also kind of hint to Rei to not be surprised with what I do."

The two walked into the arcade to meet the others. The rest of the group greeted them.

"Where's Chibiusa?" Ami asked.

"Setsuna came over and took Chibiusa. Hotaru was with her so I'm thinking she spent a night with them." Usagi answered. "I forgot to tell Setsuna that we had a meeting today."

"Setsuna never came home with Hotaru or Chibiusa. She must have taken them out of town." Haruka added. "It's okay though. This shouldn't take long."

Michiru looked at Rei. "Rei could you show me where the napkins are before we start?"

"They are over here. Follow me." Rei said as she guided Michiru. When they got to the napkins Michiru spoke.

"I didn't really need a napkin. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what Haruka does, stay calm and go along with it and observe what happens."

"Huh? What Michiru?"

"Just trust me on this Rei."

The two girls stood back at the table again. Michiru nodded at Haruka. "Okay we are ready now."

"Great. Does anyone have a clue about the new youma we are dealing with?" Usagi asked.

"The only youma we know are out there are Tritus and that woman along with a youma named Vardon." Makoto added. "That must be their master."

Ami looked at Usagi. "Whoever they are they don't seem to be a united force so that's a good thing."

"I wonder where they came from?" Minako pondered.

"I'm not sure but I do know that I want to continue my "dance" with Tritus." Haruka remarked. I want to cut that bastard up for all of the workers he and Fedorion tormented.

Mamoru placed his hand on top of Usagi's. "Usako we will get them."

Usagi looked quickly at her boyfriend giving him a weak smile. "Hai we will Mamo-chan." She then turned back towards the senshi. "So what's the plan?"

Rei felt a pang of sadness at the sight of Mamoru's hand on Usagi's. However this caused her to be direct in her words.

"The plan is we find them, kick their ass, and move on with our lives." Rei said nonchalantly.

Everyone was quiet at Rei's words for a moment.

Makoto finally broke the silence. "She does have a point."

"Sweetie I think we have to have more of a strategy then that." Ami said to her lover. "How are we even going to find them?"

"We will find them by letting them come to us and we will take care of them then." Rei said.

"I'm with Rei on this." Haruka stated.

Rei felt a wind of confidence take over. "I thought we were done with enemies. Galaxia should have been the last one but now _these_ pricks think they can come and take over? Like hell they will!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the group said in unison.

Rei placed her hands on the table. "We are going to take each and every one of those assholes out one by one until they are all gone and we will do this for our princess!"

"YEAH!" the group yelled again.

"Haruka, you seem to have a military disposition inside of you so this should be up right your alley. You like to drive a lot so when you are out and about scan your locations more carefully now and report any sightings you see. Take the rest of the Outers with you if needed. I know you won't have a problem doing that."

"Mam yes mam!" Haruka replied.

"Ami….Makoto, you two spend the majority of your time together now so watch out for any youma sightings in your area and report them immediately!

"You got it!" Makoto said with excitement.

"Usagi…." Rei paused for a moment to look at Mamoru. "Make sure you are able to contact Mamoru at all times after an emergency has been established on the communicator."

"Right Rei!" Usagi stated.

"Sergeant Mina when an emergency HAS been established on the communicator do NOT hold up the line asking questions that have nothing to do with the situation. Do you understand?"

"Mam yes mam!" Minako replied.

Rei looked at her for a minute not entirely convinced.

"You are still going to do it aren't you?" Rei asked.

"Mam yes mam!" Minako replied again.

Rei sighed but couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. "Of course….I should have known. It is _you_ after all. Well just keep it to a minimum okay?"

"Roger that mam!"

"Alright. Are there any questions or comments from any of you?"

"Yes Rei." Haruka said placing her hand on Rei's chin. "When did you get so dominating? I find it very sexy of you to give orders." Haruka's leaned closer to Rei. "I wouldn't mind having you as my commanding officer."

Haruka's gestures slightly caught the raven-haired girl off guard until she realized what Michiru had told her earlier. "_This must have been what Michiru was talking about._" Rei thought. Before Rei could say anything she felt a hand around her wrist jerk her away from Haruka. The hand belonged to Usagi who was visibly upset.

"Don't you HAVE a girlfriend Haruka?" Usagi asked with anger under her voice. "She's right beside you in case you forgot."

"Yes I do have a girlfriend but we like trying new things. Don't _you_ have a boyfriend Usagi? He's right beside you in case you forgot. Why would it bother _you_ anyway?"

"Well….um….well maybe she doesn't WANT you to eye her up and down like that!"

"Nonsense." Haruka turned her focus back on Rei. "You know I've always found you attractive. I think I should patch you up more often." Haruka slowly leaned in to kiss Rei's forehead but instead her lips met the palm of Usagi's hand.

"No I don't think you should." Usagi stood on front of Rei blocking any access Haruka could get to her. "Rei doesn't want you to kiss her."

Rei looked at Usagi. "I don't?"

"No you don't Rei."

"It looks like I don't then Haruka." Rei said slightly confused.

"That's a shame. You could have had something special going on with Michiru and me."

Mamoru decided to change the subject to calm Usagi down. "That's a nice motorcycle you have out there Haruka."

"Thanks Mamoru." Haruka said.

"I've heard that people have been racing against you left and right lately. I may be one of the few who haven't raced you yet. I drove my motorcycle over here and it is parked just around the corner."

"Are you implying something Earth prince?"

"Not at all Miss Tenoh. I'm just saying that _I_ have a motorcycle. _You_ have a motorcycle. _I_ like going fast on _my_ motorcycle. _You_ like going fast on _your_ motorcycle."

"Is that a challenge my Mamoru?"

Mamoru grinned. "Those are just a couple of statements that when you put them together could constitute a challenge."

"Well you know me I will never turn down a challenge so if it's a race you want then you got it."

"I thought you would never ask." Mamoru looked as Usagi. "Usagi would you like to ride?"

"No thanks. I think I will stay here while you two act like a couple of frat boys." Usagi replied.

Makoto and Ami's attention seemed divided as they were feeding each other fries that they ordered. This annoyed Minako.

"I will ride with you Mamoru….I need some fresh air." Minako said.

Haruka looked at her girlfriend. "And will the great Michiru be riding with me?"

Michiru smiled. "Of course I will ride with my girlfriend….even if she is acting like a frat boy."

"Rei why don't you come help us out by being the judge?" Haruka asked.

Rei looked at Usagi again. "Am I allowed to?"

"Sure but Haruka if you try to kiss her again…"

"Relax my kitten. I'm not going to try and kiss your precious Rei again." Rei saw the message in Haruka's smile. She knew what the racer was doing. Rei was actually shocked at Usagi's reaction.

"Mamoru you issued the challenge so where would you like to be beaten at?"

Mamoru explained the route he wanted to take. The course was approximately 100 miles.

"Well if that's the course you would like to take then what are we waiting for? Lets go tux." Haruka said.

Haruka and Mamoru walked out with their respective racing partners and got on their motorcycles. Rei stood at the beginning of the stoplight with her arms out to her sides while both motorcycles pulled up behind the line. The engines could be heard revving up throughout downtown. Everyone knew to move out of the way.

"Are you two ready?" Rei asked.

Both racers nodded.

"Alright then GO!" She moved her arms down and soon after felt the wind of the motorcycles, leaving only Usagi, Ami, and Makoto behind in the arcade.

End of chapter 6

* * *

Author Notes:

The more I think about this story, the more I get excited. It was weird typing "Motoki" since I'm used to the dubbed name Andrew but I'm getting over it.


	7. A New Rival

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 7- A New Rival**

Makoto didn't hesitate to start a conversation about the elephant in the room. "So Usagi what is going on between you and Rei?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on between us Makoto."

"Don't play dumb with me Usagi, I know something is going on between you two."

"It's not Makoto! Nothing is going between us!"

"Then what was that back at the construction site?"

Usagi thought back to the previous day when she was kneeling before Rei and staring into her eyes. "Rei was hurt so I was just checking up on her. That is what a Sailor Senshi does."

Makoto knew there was more to the story than that and wasn't buying it. "Yeah but when I check on hurt senshi I don't look at them the way _you_ were looking at Rei….unless it was Ami of course.

"Awww stop it Makoto. You are embarrassing me," Ami said under a small laugh.

"It's true Ami. Now wouldn't you agree that the way Usagi was looking at Rei is the same way we would look at one another?" Makoto asked her love.

"I would have to agree." Ami continued. "Also, what about a minute ago when you wouldn't let Haruka kiss Rei? I'm positive that Rei can make her own decisions."

Usagi tried to defend herself. "Haruka will pounce on any cute girl she spots so I was just looking out for Rei."

"It didn't bother you when she would flirt with us in the past." Makoto said. "You know how Haruka can be so she is not the problem. Would you like to try another excuse now Usagi?"

"Ummm….the dog ate my homework?"

"You don't even have a dog Usagi. Want to try _another _excuse?" Makoto asked.

"No..." Usagi said defeated.

Ami tried to comfort the blonde. "Usagi we are your friends. You can tell us anything."

"I know and I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you two." Usagi stumbled trying to get her words across. "I think….I'm falling for Rei."

"Is that why you wanted Rei to walk you home from the fair instead of Mamoru driving you?"

"Yes. These feelings I have for her are confusing especially with destiny. Destiny is telling me one thing but my feelings are telling me another I like these feelings but I'm scared of them at the same time. I thought Mamoru was the only person I was supposed to feel this way for."

"How long have you had these feelings for Rei?" Ami asked.

"These feelings have been getting intense ever since the arrival of the new enemies but thing is _this isn't the first time I've felt something for her_. I have actually had these feelings for a while. I know I love Mamoru. We have been through so much together and were lovers on the Moon Kingdom but what I feel for Rei is so much more intense….I don't know."

"I think I know." Ami said. "I think with Mamoru you feel comfortable and safe because he is what you have known all of your life whereas what you feel for Rei is somewhat foreign and is trekking in uncharted and new territory. However, it is okay to feel something for someone else Usagi."

"But it's my destiny to be with Mamoru." Usagi said in a low voice.

"And that's great if you really love him but it's a destiny you don't have to accept if you don't want to." Makoto said. "You are free to choose who you love."

"But what about Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa?"

Makoto continued. "You can't live your life for other people Usagi. You have to do what makes _you_ happy. If you are with Mamoru just because of destiny and your past life with him then you are setting yourself up for unhappiness and that could show in you rule of Crystal Tokyo and when you have Chibiusa. Do you really want her to be born to a mother who doesn't love her father? You may not even need Mamoru for her to be born by that time."

Usagi was quiet so Ami continued where Makoto left off. "You need to let your feelings guide your heart Usagi. Be honest with yourself. Who do you truly love?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell Ami. I love Mamoru. I really do but at the same time what I feel for Rei is strong."

"Well I know what may help. Pick a quiet place to clear your mind and close your eyes. Forget about destiny for that moment and think about the one you love. Do not force anything in your thoughts. Let the memories and thoughts of that person flow into your mind naturally. You will find your answer within your thoughts. Your heart will never lie."

"I hope that will help." Usagi said to the blue-haired senshi.

"It will as long as you are honest with yourself. I wouldn't try to think about it in the arcade though."

The three senshi went outside as they heard the sounds of engines coming closer towards them. They looked back at Rei who was getting back into position to determine the winner. Both motorcycles pulled up at the same time.

"A TIE!" Rei yelled.

"WHAT?" Haruka yelled back. "A TIE?"

"Yeah it is a tie Miss Tenoh." Mamoru grinned. "It looks like I'm not that bad of a racer after all. I don't think anyone has ever gotten a tie with you. I should consider a career in racing."

Haruka was fuming with anger at herself. Mamoru was decent competition for a person who did not race for a living. During the race she actually had to concentrate for once. He kept up with her from start to finish. Even though she did not win, she still showed great sportsmanship….on the surface at least.

Haruka shook his hand. "That was a great run."

"We should do it again Haruka."

"I'm looking forward to it Mamoru. Well Michiru and I are about to head out. We all have our orders from the general on what to do about the new enemies." Haruka said blowing a kiss at Rei. "Bye sexy." The racer drove off before Usagi could say anything to her again.

Michiru could tell that Haruka was still upset over the race. "Sweetie at least it was a tie."

"A tie is worse than losing Michiru. I'd rather not think about it right now."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Not this time."

"Well on a different note, did you see the way Usagi reacted?"

"Yeah. She was quite aggressive and Rei took notice of that. I really hope they work out. That way I can make Usagi even more jealous by flirting with Rei all of the time."

Michiru just laughed as they continued on their way home.

* * *

"So how was the race?" Usagi asked Minako.

"It was awesome. We even went off road at some points."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Mina." Mamoru said.

"I'm glad you did too. " Makoto added. "Ami and I are going to get out of here. We will catch you all another time."

Before the couple walked off Ami placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder and whispered to her. "Remember what I told you to do." Usagi just nodded.

"Hey Mamoru would you like to take a victory lap?"

"A victory lap Mina? It was a tie."

"It was a tie against Haruka….that deserves a victory lap alone."

"True. That deserves two victory laps come to think of it. Usako will you be okay?"

"Hai I will be fine Mamo-chan."

"Great." Mamoru kissed his girlfriend before getting back on his motorcycle with Minako. "I will see you later then."

"VICTORY LAP!" Minako shouted as Mamoru revved his engine again and left the remaining senshi behind.

"Alright Usagi take it easy." Rei said while walking off.

"Rei wait."

"Yeah Usagi?"

"Are you busy?"

"No not really."

"Well if you don't mind I'd like for you to come over. We can just hang out."

Rei smiled at her princess. "Sure Usagi I wouldn't mind at all."

As the two girls began their walk to Usagi's place, the blonde wrapped herself around Rei's arm and leaned on her shoulder.

"Don't let Haruka touch you okay?"

"Why not Usagi?"

"Because it bothers me."

Rei didn't question her princess after her last statement. "Okay princess. If it bothers you then I won't let her touch me."

"Thank you Rei."

"No problem Usagi."

"_I want to be the only one to touch you Rei_." Usagi thought in her mind.

"_Usagi has been getting closer to me lately. Maybe she does have some feelings for me. Wait what am I saying? She's loves Mamoru. She has just been concerned for me ever since the youma attack."_

Rei felt Usagi pull her into a nearby alleyway.

"Usagi what are you doing?"

"I wanted to check on your head wound." Usagi said as she traced the bandage with her fingers. "How is it doing by the way?"

Rei rested her back against the wall while she let Usagi check on her. "It still twitches every now and then but it's healing pretty fast, probably from being a senshi."

"Maybe this will help you heal quicker." Usagi held Rei's wrists down as she reached up and planted a kiss just above the bandage on Rei's forehead.

"Better?"

Rei turned her head to the side and traced her finger around the rest of the bandage. "Yes but still hurts a little around here."

Usagi then spoke in a whisper. "Well let me make those areas feel better too." She closed her eyes and continued to kiss Rei's head along the bandage.

Rei closed her eyes as well. She found herself lightly rubbing Usagi's back and pulling the blonde closer to her. Usagi kissed down Rei's face to her ear and whispered to her again.

"Haruka can't make you feel better like this can she Rei?"

"No my princess….just you."

"Good." Usagi wrapped herself around Rei's arm again. "Do you want to play some video games when we get to my house?"

Rei grinned. "Sure but be prepared to lose just like you did in racing."

"You wish Rei! I'm going to have the homefield advantage."

"Which will make it funnier when I beat you at your own games odango. Just try not to whine so much after you lose. "

"We will see about that Rei."

"Yes we will."

"_Your best friend kisses all over your face and then you go and play video games with her. Yeah best friends do that….I think. She's just really concerned about my well-being is all. She still loves Mamoru."_ Rei thought as the two continued to Usagi's house.

End of chapter 7

* * *

Author Notes:

I know this chapter was relatively short. I was going to make it longer but I still need time to plan out the next few scenes in my head. The last part was a spur of the moment type thing since this chapter was shorter. Originally I was going to have Usagi talk to Haruka and Michiru about her feelings just like Rei did but then I realized that I haven't utilized Ami and Makoto too much so I thought they should have the honors of discussing Usagi's feelings. Also, coming up with the title of this chapter was harder than I thought.


	8. Something More Than Friendship

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 8- Something More Than Friendship**

Day quickly turned into night as Usagi and Rei passed the time by playing video games. There was no superior winner since both girls were just about evenly matched in every game they played. After playing, the two participated in an engaging debate.

"Crash Banditcoot."

"Spyro."

"Crash Banditcoot Rei…."

"Spyro Usagi…."

"CRASH BANDITCOOT!"

"SPYRO!"

"NO! Crash Banditcoot is way cooler."

"Not in my opinion Usagi."

"Well your opinion is incorrect."

"An opinion cannot be incorrect baka!"

"Obviously yours is because Crash is much better than Spyro."

"No he isn't. Spyro beats Crash any day of the week."

"I can see why you like Spyro. He reminds me of you."

"Are you calling me a fire-breathing dragon Usagi?"

Usagi's eyes became shifty. "Well…."

"Why you little- I'll show you a fire-breathing dragon alright!"

"OW! Rei let go of my hair!"

Rei pulled more on Usagi's hair.

"_No_. I'm a fire-breathing dragon remember?"

The continued struggle resulted in the girls landing in a compromising position on Usagi's bed. Rei found herself on top of Usagi. The awkwardness rose as their eyes locked together. Both girls could feel their hearts pounding through their chest. The tension was present and there was no denying it.

Usagi felt Rei's breath on her neck.

"Do you feel fire coming from me like a dragon now Usagi?" Rei asked in a calm voice.

"Y-yes Rei, I….I like it."

Usagi soon felt Rei's lips press against her neck. Enjoying the feeling, the blonde positioned herself to where Rei could gain better access to it.

"_It feels like Rei is supposed to kiss me….just her and no one else. Please keep going Rei."_

_"__I feel a strange connection to her. This connection is far deeper than a friendship. She's telling to keep going. I can feel her saying that to me. I will keep going my princess."_

Rei kissed Usagi's neck all over for the next few minutes before rising to look at the blonde.

"I guess I am a fire-breathing dragon after all then."

Both girls giggled.

"Well, it's getting late Usagi. I guess I should get going now." Rei said with a slightly sad tone.

"No Rei….please stay the night with me. Shingo is at his friend's house and my mom and dad went out for a few days. Chibiusa will probably stay with Hotaru and Setsuna for a few days as well. It will be more fun with you being here."

Rei smiled. "Alright I will. I always enjoy spending time with you anyways."

"Thank you Rei." Usagi moved in to kiss Rei's cheek."

"I'm going to call grandpa to let him know I'm staying."

"Okay."

Rei stepped out of the room to use the phone. Usagi immediately missed her touch and longed for more but she waited patiently for her arrival.

"I told him and he's fine with it." Rei told Usagi as she sat back on the bed. Usagi sat right beside her.

"Rei…."

"Yes Usagi?"

"Why did you leave the construction site the other day?"

Rei was caught off guard by this question. "I….I had to clear my mind Usagi."

"It hurt Rei."

"What do you mean?"

"It hurt….to see you go and to make it worse I had a nightmare that night."

"What was the dream?"

"I had a dream that you left me. That's why I contacted you so early and wanted to see if you were still here. After you left the construction site….I just didn't know."

Rei saw the pain in her love's eyes and tried to comfort her. "Usagi I could never leave you unless you really wanted me to. You are the most important person in my life."

Usagi shyly began to stroke Rei's cheek with the tip of her fingers. "I never want you to leave me Rei."

"Then I will always stay with you Usagi. I will stay with you forever." Rei took the blonde's hand in hers and kissed it. You're my princess and I'm never letting you go."

Usagi closed her eyes and cleared her mind like Ami told her to do. Everything finally became clear to her. Her relationship with Rei has _always_ been so much deeper than her relationship with Mamoru. She remembered of all the times her and Rei shared together, both good and bad. Rei was always the one who pushed her to be the best. She was one who was always there for her and the one who sacrificed the most for her. _Rei_ was the one she loved. Usagi then remembered the song Rei sang after defeating the Cardian. "_The lyrics!_" she thought. "_Her song was directed at me! Rei loves me!_"

"Usa…."

Usagi felt herself moving closer to Rei. When Usagi opened her eyes, she was inches away from her face.

"Rei…."

Usagi lessened the rest of the distance between her and Rei with her lips slightly parted. Rei closed her eyes as Usagi's lips gently brushed against hers. Rei could feel Usagi's moist tounge wanting to gain deeper access into her mouth. The raven-haired girl did not deny her princess the access she wanted as her tongue caressed with hers. Usagi took in Rei's lower lip with her teeth and playfully tugged on it, symbolizing that the miko now belonged to her. When Usagi finally let go she placed her hand on Rei's chest.

"I cannot deny it anymore Rei. I am in love with you and I have always been in love with you."

"But...I thought you loved Mamoru?"

"I did love Mamoru at one point Rei, but now I realize that he isn't the one for me. I love him like I love the rest of the senshi. I'm not _in_ love with him."

"But what about Chibiusa and Crystal Tokyo?"

"I can't answer that, but what I _do_ know is that when I look deep down in my heart….I truly love you Rei. We can cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Please tell me this isn't a trick from my mind Usagi."

"It's not a trick from your mind Rei. What I feel for you is genuine. Do you remember when you asked if I felt happy and complete and I couldn't answer you? "

"Yes. I remember that Usagi."

"Well I can answer that now. _Yes I do_. _You_ are the one who makes me feel happy and _you_ are the one who makes me feel complete.

"My princess…..I have loved you for a long time and it tore me apart to see you with Mamoru. It killed me on the inside knowing that you and him had a past life together and that he was the one we all thought you were meant to be with. _I_ wanted to be the one to hold you….to kiss you….to be the only one you loved."

"Is that why you left the construction site? When I kissed Mamoru?"

"Yes Usagi. I couldn't bear to see you kissing him but I wasn't going to interfere either so I left.

Usagi cupped Rei's cheek. "Rei I am _so_ sorry that I put you through that and all of the other times. I was only kissing Mamoru because I thought I had to make it work between him and I…..because of destiny. I felt empty during that kiss because I really wanted to kiss _you_. In truth, it hurt a thousand times more when you left than when Mamoru first broke up with me.

Usagi eyes filled with tears as she kissed Rei again. "Rei I do not want to hurt you anymore. I want to be the one you hold. I want to be the one you kiss. I want to only love you and I want you to only love me. Rei will you have me as yours and yours only?"

Rei stood up grabbing Usagi's hands in the process and held them. "Yes odango and will have me as yours and only yours?"

"Yes Rei. I now belong to you and no one else. I am not resisting anymore."

"And I'm not resisting anymore either Usa."

The two girls sealed their love with a passionate kiss that explored every inch of their mouth. When they were finished, something caught Rei's eye outside.

"Usagi look at the sky!" Rei said pointing to the window. In the sky was a crescent moon with the planet Mars just to the left of it.

"I've never seen anything like that before Rei."

"Neither have I." Rei focused her gaze back on Usagi. The view is almost as beautiful as you are my love." She then gave her another kiss to which Usagi gladly accepted.

During the kiss something strange happened. The moon and the planet Mars began to shine with a white aura. The crescent moon symbol then appeared on Usagi's forehead while the symbol of Mars blazed just above the bandage on Rei's forehead. The powerful lights merged with each other while their hands were still laced together. The power of the lights could be felt within them. They were now physically glowing with the same white aura that the moon and Mars had.

"Usagi do you feel that?"

"I do Rei. What's happening?"

"I don't know but I feel….warm on the inside Usagi. It's feels nice….like something is being completed"

"I feel warm too Rei. I also feel like something within me is being completed….like a puzzle piece that is finally going where it belongs."

By the time the aura faded on the moon and Mars, the symbols upon the foreheads of Usagi and Rei also disappeared and their subconscious hit them full force. A smile grew on both of their faces as they spoke.

"_Serenity_…."

"_My prince_…."

End of chapter 8

* * *

Author Notes:

So what do you think about the story so far? Do you love it? Do you think it's just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated good or bad. Don't leave me in the dark here people. I would love to interact with my readers. Don't be shy. I don't bite….usually. Also Crash Banditcoot and Spyro and iconic video game characters for those who didn't know. I don't own them either.


	9. Reconnection

She's The King

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 9- Reconnection **

"_My princess….I have been without your love for far too long._"

Usagi leaped into Rei's embrace "_Prince! You have gotten shorter._"

Rei started to compare her height against the blonde's. "_I'm not too sure how that happened._"

Usagi smiled. "_Well it doesn't change the amount of love I have for you._"

"_Good._" Rei took Usagi's hand and twirled her around.

"_Prince stay the night with me._"

"_You know I will Serenity. It will be just like old times. Is there a place here where I can wash up first?_"

Even though Usagi's subconscious had taken over, she never lost her sense of awareness as she pointed to the bathroom. "The shower is in there. There should be some towels and washcloths in there already."

"_Alright. I shouldn't be too long princess._" Rei gave Usagi a brief kiss on the lips before departing.

Usagi laid on her bed waiting for her lover to return. She turned her head towards the bathroom and listened to the running shower. It wasn't even five minutes before she found herself quickly missing her prince. The wait was too long. Rei had been away from Usagi long enough. The blonde stood up and undressed herself letting the garments fall to the floor. She then made her way to the bathroom and opened the sliding door to the shower. Rei gazed upon the divine beauty that stood in front of her in her natural form.

"_I need to be with you prince._"

No words needed to be said as Rei extended her hand to help the blonde in and closed the door behind them. Rei wrapped her arms around the blonde. Usagi found a resting spot on Rei's chest as she spoke once more in a whisper.

"_I need to be with you."_

* * *

Minako was home enjoying her evening when she was greeted by a white feline.

"Hi Mina. How did the senshi meeting go?"

"It went really well Artemis. We got done quicker than I expected."

"Was Rei there?"

"Yeah she was. If anything she was the one who directed the whole meeting."

"That's great! She looked so sad the other day when she left the construction site."

"Artemis did you not pay attention to what happened there?"

"To be honest not really Mina. I was too busy thinking about food since _someone_ forgot to feed me yesterday."

"Sorry about that. Well Rei is in love with Usagi."

"What?!"

"It's true. Rei is afraid to tell Usagi because of the whole destiny thing with Mamoru."

"_Destiny…._Mina what about Usagi? How does she feel about this?"

"I know she's in love with Rei but she is holding back too. They are getting closer though."

"_Could it be?"_

_"_Could it be what?"

"Mina I need to see the sky. Open the front door."

Minako opened the front door like Artemis wanted. Minako and Artemis saw that the planet Mars next to the crescent moon.

"_Mars and moon…..they have come into alignment. _Minako where is Rei?!"

"She was with Usagi the last time I checked. Are you telling me that the sky has something to do with them?"

"No time to explain right now Mina! I will be back soon."

"Hey wait! Where are you going Artemis?"

"Just stay here Mina!"

Minako ignored Artemis and followed him to where he was going.

* * *

"Why are we at Usagi's house Artemis?"

Artemis gritted his teeth. "I can't believe you actually followed me here. No wait… actually I _can_ believe that. You have got to be quiet and stay out of sight okay?"

Minako nodded.

Artemis leaped onto Usagi's window while Minako grabbed a neighbor's ladder to spy. She made sure to stay out of sight. What Minako saw shocked her.

* * *

A nude Rei was sitting on the edge of the bed with a nude Usagi straddled on top of her. Her legs were wrapped around the raven-haired girl. Rei held Usagi close to her. Tears were streaming down the eyes of both girls as Rei nuzzled her neck. Rei's tears glistened even more from the moonlight when she looked up at the divine princess in front of her. Usagi kept Rei's head in place by running her hand through her thick mane.

"_She could never truly separate us my prince."_

_"No….never Serenity. She could never. This bond cannot be broken."_

_"Prince I am so sorry."_

_"Why Serenity?"_

_"Because I…I .killed you."_

_"No Serenity, you didn't."_

_"But I did. If I had not of-"_

"_Shhhhhh" _Rei hovered her lips near Usagi's neck, letting her warm breath glide over it... "_All that matters is that I'm here now and I'm never letting you go Serenity." _

Usagi leaned her head back as Rei gently nibbled and sucked on her neck. Quiet gasps came from the blonde's mouth.

After Rei left her love marks, she laid Usagi down on the bed. Usagi pressed Rei close to her chest.

"_Prince?_"

"_Yes Serenity?_"

"_Do you remember our first kiss?_"

"_Hai I do Serenity. I remember it like it was yesterday. Everything was perfect that night._"

_"It was the beginning of something so much deeper. I'm glad my first kiss was with you Prince. Every kiss after that was just as magical."_

Rei began to quickly plant light kisses on Usagi's collarbone. "_So these kisses are just as magical too princess?"_

_"Hehehehe yes Prince! That tickles!"_

Rei kept going with her kisses until she spotted a white feline by the window.

"_Well look at who it is Serenity."_

_"Artemis!"_

Artemis was a little surprised that he was spotted. However he jumped onto the bed before the girls could come to him and possibly spot Minako. Artemis felt a little awkward being in the presence of two naked females.

"Uhh hi Prince. Hi Serenity. It's been a long time."

The girls smiled at the cat and rubbed his coat. Artemis couldn't help to purr.

"_Hey Artemis!_ _How has Earth been treating you?_" Usagi asked.

"Earth has been okay. I still miss the Moon Kingdom though."

"_We know that feeling Artemis._" Usagi replied with slight sadness.

Artemis tried to cheer her up. "At least you two are reunited now. I should leave you two alone. I'm sure you two have a lot of "_catching up_" to do."

The girls blushed and giggled at his choice of words.

"_Okay Artemis see you _around!" Rei said with a smile on her face.

Usagi looked back at Rei when Artemis left.

"_Do you think he will tell Prince?_"

"_Naaaah…. "he" likes us together._"

Rei pulled the covers over her and Usagi's head and continued tickling her collarbone with kisses. Usagi enjoyed her playful gestures. "_More Prince more!_" she giggled.

* * *

"What was that Artemis?"

"Uhhhhh conversation?"

"You know what I mean. I saw the look in their eyes. It's like they are different people." Minako stopped beating around the bush. "Did something happen between them on the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes. Something _did_ happen between them on the Moon Kingdom."

Minako squealed silently. "I knew something was up! Artemis we need to tell them when they snap out of it."

"Mina no. We can't interfere."

"But Artemis…."

"No. I'm serious Mina. Do NOT interfere. They are in the process of getting their memories back….their _true_ memories."

Minako saw the serious look on Artemis mixed with a sad expression. "Okay." she said softly.

Artemis started walking away. "We should go. They need this time to reconnect."

Minako took one more peek through the window. She heard deep breathing from Usagi and saw a head moving where her knees were parted. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Rei was doing.

"Damn I wish Makoto would do that to me." Minako thought out loud.

"MINAKO WILL YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE ALREADY?!" Artemis yelled.

"Okay Okay!"

Minako made her way down the ladder slowly not taking her eyes off of the window."

"NOW MINAKO!"

"Alright Artemis!"

Minako finally climbed down the ladder and returned it to the neighbor's yard before walking back to her house with Artemis.

* * *

Usagi took a final explosive breath as her knees buckled. Rei met Usagi at eye level again and whispered to her.

"_I love you princess_."

"_I love you too my prince_."

The girls kissed once more before snuggling into the arms of each other, drifting off to sleep.

End of chapter 9

* * *

Author notes:

Did you like this chapter? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated. Don't leave me in the dark. As I was going through a lot of the other Rei/Usagi stories on this site I realized that a lot of the fandom was at its peak a few years ago. It makes me feel sad that I missed the boat with that. It really brought my morale down today and made it harder for me to write this chapter but I got through it.


	10. Proof of Commitment

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 10- Proof of Commitment **

During her sleep, Rei found herself in the fiery nightmare Usagi had yesterday.

"_Where am I?" _Rei said as she investigated her surroundings.

"_Rei!_"

Rei turned around and saw Usagi far away, separated by a fiery line. She ran to the blonde.

"_Usagi what's going on?"_

_"__Rei please don't leave me!"_

_"__What are you talking about odango? I could never leave you."_

_"__You mean….you aren't leaving?"_

_"__No silly! I'm not going anywhere. I love you."_

Usagi had a wide grin on her face._ "Oh Rei! I love you too!"_

Rei walked through the fire to meet Usagi in an embrance. She made it to the other side completely unharmed.

"_You two stop it!" _Luna commanded._ "This is not supposed to happen! Usagi you have destiny to think about! You cannot do this!"_

Both girls ignored Luna as flames started to surround them. The intensity of the flames caused Luna to scamper away.

"_Rei where are all of these flames coming from?_"

"_I think these are the flames of our love my angel._"

Rei took Usagi and began waltzing around in the flames with her. "_And they are only getting hotter._"

"_Rei…_."

"_Usa…._"

Rei gripped Usagi closer as the blonde reached up for a kiss.

"_I love you Rei."_

"_I love you too Usa._"

The sun eventually rose, making the girls wiggle in their final stage of sleep. Rei felt a pair of hands wrapped around her arm along with a warm cheek nuzzling her shoulder. A sleeping Rei unknowingly kissed Usagi's forehead, causing the blonde to smile in her sleep. A couple of minutes later, both girls peered their eyes open and saw the position they were in. Rei was startled when she saw that she was next to a nude Usagi and immediately pulled the covers from her head. Usagi followed suit.

"Ummmm Usagi?"

"Yes Rei?"

"Why are we in the bed together naked?"

"I don't know Rei. I _don't_ think we were arguing though."

"Usagi this is the second time that this has occurred. Why can't we remember anything that happened last night?"

The alarm clock radio came on before Usagi could answer.

"_Good morning folks you are listening to Tokyo's finest radio talk show station around and this morning's discussion is about the strange phenomenon that was in the sky yesterday night as the planet Mars was right beside the moon all night long but first let's go to the weatherman for today's forecast."_

Usagi turned the radio off.

"I think I remember that Rei. We saw that Mars was near the moon."

"Yeah I remember that too Usagi but that's the last thing I remember."

"Same here. Do you think that had something to do with our blackout?"

"I think it's very possible. I'm not getting any _bad _vibes. If anything I'm feeling _good_ vibes. What do you think Usagi?"

"I'm getting good vibes too. I think if the moon and the planet Mars are involved in this then we shouldn't worry. I have a feeling that everything will be clear to us eventually. We should just go with the flow."

"Yeah I think that will be our best bet for now Usa. I guess we should get dressed."

Usagi stopped Rei before she could get up and pulled the covers back over their heads.

"Rei we don't have to rush. We can stay like this for a while."

Rei covered her eyes and turned her head before she could accidently see Usagi's body. Usagi removed Rei's hand from her eyes and turned her around.

"I appreciate your modesty Rei but I belong to you now….you can look." Usagi said smiling.

Rei slowly opened her eyes as Usagi laid back. Rei hesitantly gazed upon Usagi in her nude form from head to toe.

"You're…you're beautiful Usa." Rei stammered as her face turned a deep shade of red.

Usagi moved closer to her. "You're so cute when you're nervous Rei."

"I'm sorry princess but your beauty has me at a loss for words."

"You don't need any more words Rei." Usagi whispered. Her hands caressed Rei's body while her tongue slipped through Rei's lips. Rei's mouth replied with an equal passion. Her hand's roamed all over her princess's body as well. Rei was finally starting to relax.

"What's going on here!" hissed an angry feline from the window.

Usagi and Rei jumped from what they were doing and faced the cat addressing them.

"Luna! I can explain!"

"So Rei is the "other possibility" you were talking about huh Usagi? Your senshi? I bet you didn't even _try_ to make it work with Mamoru did you?"

"But I love Rei Luna!"

"So you just throw your destiny right out the window like it's just some kind of football huh?"

"I'd like to throw_ you_ out of the window right now like you're some kind of football." Rei mumbled.

Luna ignored the raven-haired girl and continued to unleash her fury on Usagi.

"Usagi how could you be so stupid and jeopardize the future like that? Mamoru is your destiny. You are him are to rule Crys-"

"ENOUGH Luna! Why do I have to live my life for other people? Why can't I be free to make choices for myself? Even Setsuna once said to live your life the best way you know how and the future will pan out accordingly. I'm done with living a lie."

"Why don't you try and tell Chibiusa that Usagi? Oh wait you probably can't considering that she won't even be BORN without you and Mamoru."

"You are being unfair Luna."

"No. _You_ are being selfish Usagi. You put that poor girl at risk for not even existing." Luna glared at Rei. "I know _you_ obviously don't care." Luna then looked back at Usagi "But what would Mamoru think?"

Luna leaped onto Usagi's chest and continued.

"You know, maybe I have been too nice to you lately Usagi. I have tried to raise you up to be a proper princess and future queen the best way I know how and yet you do this. Well maybe it's time that I stop being nice." Luna said extending a sharp claw near Usagi's face. "Maybe it's time to go back to the old way of getting you to behave properly."

Usagi squeaked as Luna's claw got closer to her.

"But Luna…."

Before Usagi could finished her sentence Rei grabbed the feline's throat and lifted her in the air. She then slammed the feline into the nearby pillow.

"That's enough Luna! Usagi is a princess, NOT an animal and when she says that's enough you will listen to her! We are tired of listening to your bullshit speech about destiny and the future. Usagi can love whoever she wants and there's not a damn thing you or anyone else can do about that!"

Rei's grip around the feline's neck became tighter, causing Luna to gasp for air. "And Luna I don't care who you are, if you _ever_ lay your paws on _my_ princess again….I will _hurt_ you and I will hurt you _bad_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes….R-Rei."

Usagi had never seen Rei so upset. She watched on as Rei continued her speech.

"Good. Now when I let you go you will remove yourself from this bed and exit the same way you came in. Also, you will _not_ mention any of this to anybody including Mamoru. We will deal with that in our own timing understood?"

Luna nodded.

Rei finally let her go. Luna jumped on the window counter. Before she made a complete exit she turned to face Usagi.

"Hopefully if Chibiusa still exists then that will be a reminder of how destiny will win over "other" possibilities every time."

Luna disappeared after that statement, mostly out of fear of what Rei would possibly do next if she stayed.

* * *

The girls decided it was time to put their clothes back on. After getting dressed in silence Rei spoke.

"What if Luna's right about Chibiusa? She _is_ the daughter of you and Mamoru."

"Rei….I love Chibiusa. She means a lot to me but you are my heart and soul. Please trust me when I say that you are the only one I want."

"I trust you princess."

"We will just have to "go with the flow" concerning her and Crystal Tokyo for now but first I have to take care of something."

"And what's that Usagi?"

"I need to go see Mamoru."

Rei understood what Usagi had to do. "Okay." was all she said.

"I need to do this alone but feel free to hang around here Rei. Grab a bite to eat, go watch tv, play my video game, do whatever."

"Well actually princess, I would like to stay for a few more nights if you let me."

"Rei you are always welcome here."

"Alright. I will go back to the shrine and pack my things while you take care of what you need to do."

Usagi gave Rei a spare key to her house. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Take however long you need to princess."

"I will see you soon okay?"

"Alright. I love you Usagi."

"I love you too Rei."

Rei and Usagi parted ways as they left the house.

End of chapter 10

* * *

Author Notes:

What did you think about this chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated whether they are good or bad. Don't leave me in the dark here.


	11. Being The Bad Guy

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 11- Being The Bad Guy**

"Usako, what brings you here?"

"Mamoru, we need to talk."

Mamoru didn't like the sound in Usagi's voice. He shut the door behind him.

"What do you need to talk about, Usako?"

Usagi's heart was pounding. He had broken up with her in the past but he never thought that she would do the same to him.

"I'm...I'm in love with someone else, Mamoru."

Mamoru turned his back to her.

"You're in love with Rei, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, Usagi. I saw the way you two looked at each other at the construction site. You probably would have kissed her if I was not around. That's not the only thing though. When you kissed me that day, I felt like it was forced. Also, you wanted Rei to walk you home from the fair instead of me driving you. I tried my best not to think something was going on but I knew. You are the closest to her out of all the senshi."

"I'm sorry, Mamoru, but what I feel for Rei is so much stronger. I can't explain it, but, it's like we were meant to be together, despite what you and I shared together on the Moon Kingdom."

"Usagi, the past is one thing, but what about the future? You know that we have obligations to Crystal Tokyo as the future king and queen."

Usagi tried to think of a solution. "Well, we can still rule. Being the king and queen doesn't mean that we have to be together."

"But it wouldn't be the same, Usagi. Also, what about Chibiusa? She is our future daughter. Why would you put her at risk?"

"I'm just trying to live my life, Mamoru."

"Well, I love Chibiusa. She deserves to live"

"And you don't think I do?! I love Chibiusa too, Mamoru, but I would rather have her be born out of love rather than obligation."

"Did I do something to hurt you, Usagi? Is that why you have fallen for Rei? I can change if you need me to."

This scene was very familiar to Usagi. She remembered when she was the one telling Mamoru that she would change for him. It was not like him to say something like that, which made her feel even worse.

"What? No Mamoru, you didn't do anything wrong and you don't need to change! I have just loved Rei for the longest."

"So you have felt nothing for me all of this time, Usagi?"

"Please don't think that I have never loved you. I did love you, Mamoru, but Rei is my soul mate. What I feel for her is so much stronger. I'm sorry."

Even with his back turned to her, Usagi could tell that Mamoru was in tears. His sobs became louder.

"Mamoru…."

"Just go, Usagi."

"But Mamoru, I'm-"

Mamoru raised his hand. He heard enough and knew that he could not win his girlfriend back.

"Just…go. You have already made your choice. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the one you love. I should have treated you better."

Usagi dared not to speak to him again. She slumped her head down and left him like he wanted.

* * *

Rei met up with Usagi just before entering the Tsukino residence.

"How did it go?"

"I hurt him, Rei."

"Things will get better between you two."

Usagi and Rei saw Chibiusa sitting on the couch, watching television. They were slightly surprised to see her.

"Chibiusa? I thought you were with Hotaru and Setsuna."

"I was but I got home early. Hi Rei!"

"Hey Chibiusa." Rei said in a somewhat unenthusiastic tone."

"Is everything okay, Rei?"

Rei looked to Usagi for guidance on what to do. Usagi nodded and turned the t.v. off. Chibiusa needed to know.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Chibiusa, we need to talk."

"What is it?"

Usagi and Rei sat beside her on the couch.

"I'm not with Mamoru anymore."

"What?! Why?!"

"I broke up with him." Usagi held Rei's hand. "I'm in love with Rei."

"How am I going to exist?!" Chibiusa said with panic in her voice.

"Well, you're still here so that's good."

"But who knows how long that is going to last, Usagi? I could disappear at any moment! How could you and Rei do this to me?"

"We aren't trying to do anything to you, Chibiusa. We love you."

"No you don't!" Chibiusa turned to Rei. "Rei, how could _you_ do this to me? Why would you take my mother away?"

"I'm not taking your mother away, Chibiusa. She is right here."

"She's not my mother anymore. She's _your_ girlfriend now! It's because of you that I don't have a dad anymore! You broke my family up. I may not even have a home to go back to now." Chibiusa was reduced to tears. "I _hate _you, Rei and I never want to see you again!"

Chibiusa stepped on Rei's foot in a fit of rage.

"OW!" Rei shouted as she grabbed her foot.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi yelled.

"Leave me alone Usagi! I hate you too!" Chibiusa cried as she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Usagi tried to follow her, but was stopped by Rei.

"Leave her, Usagi. I deserved it."

'No you didn't, Rei."

"Yes I did. I would probably do the same if I was in her shoes. I was the one who caused all of this." Rei said while still rubbing her foot.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, forty-five minutes later. When Usagi opened the door, she saw the man whose heart she broke earlier.

"Mamoru…."

Mamoru spoke solemnly. He avoided eye-contact with Rei. "Chibiusa called me. She wanted me to pick her up."

All three of them saw Chibiusa coming down stairs with a backpack. She blatantly ignored Usagi and Rei and ran towards Mamoru. Mamoru knelt before Chibiusa and gave her a hug.

"Mamoru, you still love me, right?"

"Of course I do sweetheart and I always will."

"I'm glad _someone_ loves me."

"She will be with me for a few days, Usagi."

"Okay." Usagi said trying not to cry.

"Mamoru, can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure we can."

All of Usagi's emotions hit her at once when she closed the door. She wasn't able to hold her tears in any longer as they leaked from her eyes in full force. She immediately went into the arms of Rei. It was her only safe place.

Rei's shirt was soaked in tears. "Ssssshhhhh. It's okay Usa."

"No, it isn't, Rei. Why do I have to be the bad guy? All I want is live my life with you."

Rei gripped her tighter, rubbing her back in the process. "Usagi, you are not the bad guy for wanting to live your life. Just give them time. We will get through this, I promise."

Rei's words did not stop Usagi's tears from flowing so she just kept holding Usagi as she cried. That was all she could do.

End of chapter 11

Author Notes:

What did you think about this chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated whether they are good or bad. Don't leave me in the dark here. I have no clue how to pan out the next few chapters but I will get there so just bear with me. Sorry for the delayed update.


	12. Back to the Basics

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 12- Back to the Basics**

"An abandoned warehouse? You couldn't do any better, Trinity?"

"We have to keep a low profile, Zarchena."

"And we couldn't do that in a better place?"

"No. This place is good enough."

"So what's the plan, boss lady?" asked another lower-level henchman.

"Payati, our plan is to lay low for right now."

"But I thought Vardon wanted us to rebuild our company by turning those humans into youmas?" Zarchena asked.

"He does, but I need to find out more information about the "girls in skirts" as Tritus calls them. They seem like they would give us a lot of trouble so until I say otherwise, stay in this warehouse because they could be roaming around out there."

"Yes Trinity." The female youmas chanted.

Trinity was not convinced. "I'm not playing around. Remain here while I go upstairs and find out more information about them on the computer. Our forces are limited as is so the more we have, the better."

Payati and Zarchena waited for Trinity to leave before speaking.

Zarchena spoke to her sister. "Trinity is so uptight. You know she only wants to impress Vardon."

"What is the deal between those two anyways?" Payati questioned.

"Trinity knew Vardon when he was just a low-level henchman like us. She stayed by his side as he rose through the ranks. They became very close in the process."

"Awww, how sweet." Payati said sarcastically. "Well, I can't stand her."

"Neither can I, sister. I would much rather be under the command of Tritus. He is way more exciting."

"I agree. We should do what he and Fedorian did, and rebel, Zarchena."

"I don't know about this, Payati. That didn't work out well for either of them. You know that."

"Well, we can do things differently, Zarchena. Instead of attacking everything in sight, we can just focus on one person at a time. We can turn that person into one of us, and then bring them back here. We are pretty far from where those "girls in skirts" attacked Tritus and Fedorion so I'm not concerned."

"What about Trinity? She will be mad if we leave."

"She can't stay mad at us forever if we can accomplish this task. After all, it _is_ what Vardon wants."

"You're right, sis. Let's sneak out now while she is upstairs."

* * *

"Haruka, I think you are taking this military thing a bit too far."

"Well, Rei said to start searching the areas for youmas."

"Did Rei also tell you to wear camouflage and face paint, sweetheart?"

Haruka smiled. "No, I just added that part. I think it would be a nice, new attire to wear while I'm youma-hunting."

"You _do_ know that your attire will disappear when you transform, right?"

Haruka overlooked the transforming part. "Uhhhhh"

Michiru mocked her. "Uhhhhhh"

"Well, I just won't transform then. I will take a youma out with my bare hands."

"Haruka, do you realize how stupid you sound right now?"

"_Ouch_ Michiru, what happened to giving your partner love and support?"

"That went out the window two minutes ago."

"You still love me."

"You know I do, but this is crazy. First off, you are wearing a black camouflage uniform with _green_ camouflage face paint during the day. You're going to stick out like a sore thumb. Next, if you _do_ see a youma and you are unwilling to transform, then you will get yourself killed!"

"You are absolutely right, Michiru."

"You're still going to go through with this, aren't you?"

"Yup. You can stay here if you want."

"Nope, I'm coming with you."

"Good. You can use that mirror of yours to help me track them down even faster. However, you have to do one thing for me before you come along."

"And what would that be, love?"

Haruka went into her closest.

"Oh no." Michiru groaned. She knew what was coming next.

Haruka pulled out another black camouflage outfit that seemed to be just the right size for Michiru.

"You better be glad that I love you, Haruka."

After a few minutes, Michiru was dressed in the camouflage that Haruka gave her.

"Michiru, you look sexy in that outfit. Now it's time for the face paint."

"Now _that's_ where I draw the line, Ruka."

"Come on! It doesn't have to be a full face paint like mine. Just two lines across your face will do."

Michiru sighed and gave in as Haruka marked the two black lines of paint under her eyes.

"The things I do for you, Ruka."

"All for the princess, Michiru. We are going to look crazy _together_."

"At least Hotaru is with Setsuna this time."

"I honestly thought about taking her with us. I was going to call it a family outing but sadly, I don't think this would be appropriate for her. Anyways, for this operation, my code name will be "Sky Diver". What do you want your code name to be? "

"I'm with a lunatic."

"If you don't pick a nickname, then I will pick one for you. How about "Ocean Violin"?"

"That actually sounds cute."

"Progress! I think we are ready to go now."

Sky Diver and Ocean Violin left their house to go youma hunting.

* * *

"Damn, we have been driving around for half an hour and I haven't seen any youma activity." Haruka mumbled.

Right when she said that, Michiru's Deep Aqua Mirror began to act up. She took the mirror out and looked into it.

"What do you see, Ocean Violin?"

"I can't make it out but I can sense it. It's coming from the far west. Go west, Sky Diver."

Haruka was completely led by Michiru's enhanced senses. The trip took them farther than they expected as they reached their destination about an hour later.

Michiru pointed. "It's coming from that nearby alley."

Haruka and Michiru tip-toed closer to the alley. They heard a struggle going on. As they investigated, they saw two youmas that appeared as twins. Their skin was grey and scaly like a fish. They had sharp claws. One of the youmas had a claw attached to a homeless man's face with a strange, yellow fog radiating from her fingers. The man screamed in pain as the fog found a way inside of him.

Haruka motioned Michiru to get closer, hiding behind several trashcans in the alley. The man's skin started to grow scales. The youma responsible for the attack shrieked in laughter.

"This is much better than being stuck in that abandoned warehouse, Zarchena."

"How long will the transformation take, Payati?"

"It's going to be a while before he is corrupted. Human bodies take a long time to react for some reason."

"_Shit. We can't let them walk out of here alive, Michiru. If they leave here with the ability to transform humans…." _Haruka could not find the right words to finish her sentence. However, she and Michiru both understood the severity of the situation.

_"__We need to stop them now, Haruka. That man cannot have that transformation completed, whatever it is. So what's the plan, Sky Diver?"_

_"__I will take the one that is transforming the man. You take the other one. Put her to sleep and I will finish her off, unless you want to."_

_"__No, I will leave that for you to do."_

"_Alright, take your post, Ocean Violin._" Haruka motioned her fingers towards Michiru's target.

They quietly snuck behind the youmas with their adrenaline pumping. They only had one shot at this. They couldn't afford to be detected, for the fate of _human_ity.

"_Okay on three._" Haruka mouthed to Michiru. "_One, two, three!_"

Payati soon felt Haruka's grip around her neck. After a cracking noise, she fell to the ground, dead. Michiru however, was having trouble getting Zarchena to pass out.

"SISTER!" Zarchena yelled as she escaped Michiru's grip. "You killed my sister! Now, I am going to kill _you_!"

Michiru narrowly dodged the claws that came at her face. Zarchena's claws dived at her stomach this time with Michiru just barely escaping that blow.

"MICHIRU!"

Haruka quickly tossed two trash can lids towards Michiru. Michiru used the lids to block Zarchena's attacks. The attacks came simultaneously from the left and right. She eventually found an opening and swung a lid across the youma's head. She then followed up by using the other lid to smash her face against the wall. Once Haruka realized that Zarchena was stunned and dizzy, she didn't hesitate to grab onto her neck.

Michiru cringed as she heard another cracking sound. Zarchena's body soon joined Payati's.

"Targets neutralized. Are you okay, Michiru?"

"I'm okay. What happened to calling me "Ocean Violin"?"

"That flew out the window the moment she tried to attack you."

"_That's a new look for the heroines who are supposed to be girls in skirts. It's a shame what you did to my henchwomen."_

Haruka and Michiru turned around and saw the youma's leader in front of them. Trinity walked around and inspected the fallen bodies of her servants.

"_They never liked me anyway. I told them to wait, but, they disobeyed me. This was probably for the better though. They were always incompetent. The only reason they didn't die on planet Ziatrone is because they overslept on the spaceship."_

Haruka had no clue what she was talking about and nor did she care. "You were the woman with Tritus. Where is he? I want to fight _him_."

"Your friend Tritus is on a hiatus. He is mending his ego but don't worry, I assure you that I am a more refined opponent and that you, or any of your friends for that matter, will not live to see him. In fact, why don't you and the rest of your buddies face me later on tonight?"

Haruka gritted her teeth. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?"

Before Trinity could answer, Haruka attempted to deliver a blow to her. Trinity teleported out of the way before the blow could be delivered and appeared above her in mid air

"Save your strength honey. You're going to need it. If you and your friends want to face me then pay me a visit at the nearby abandoned warehouse at 9:00 p.m. tonight. I'll be waiting."

After Trinity disappeared, Haruka and Michiru checked up on the homeless man. He was passed out, but skin was back to normal.

"I think he will be okay, Michiru."

Haruka pulled out her communicator and contacted the other senshi.

"Calling all Sailor Senshi who can hear this: This is Haruka and Michiru a.k.a Sky Diver and Ocean Violin coming in. Do you read me? Over."

"Haruka, this is Ami and Makoto again and we hear you loud and clear. Ummmm, why are you two dressed like that?"

"It was Haruka's idea."

"Seargant Mina at your service! Hey, cool uniforms and face paint. I want to dress up like that and have a code name too!"

"Haruka, this is Rei coming in. Hold on for a minute."

"_Usagi, wake up_."

Usagi groaned. "_Rei, I'm sorry I cried myself to sleep on you."_

_"__Don't worry about it, princess. The senshi are on the communicator right now."_

_"__Is there a crisis going on?!"_

_"__I don't know yet. I'm about to see."_

"Haruka, Michiru, I'm back. What the situation?"

"Michiru and I have located and eliminated two more youmas. The youma over them was the same woman we saw after the first attack. She challenged the senshi to face her tonight at 9:00 p.m. at the nearby abandoned warehouse we are at."

"Then we meet her. Ami, can you pin the location?"

"I'm pinning it now, Rei."

"Good. Do you have any more information about these youmas, Haruka?"

"Yeah. The new enemies we are facing have some type of plan to corrupt human bodies and to turn them into youmas. I'm not exactly sure how, but when they get a hold of their victim, they transform them. Michiru and I saw it done first hand on a person. Luckily, we were able to stop the transformation but if we don't handle this now, you can imagine the catastrophe that would take place."

"They would change the course of history and lead Earth into an era of true darkness. We cannot let that happen." Michiru added.

"Thanks for the information. We will be there tonight." Usagi said. "Oh and Haruka, on your way back can you stop at Mamoru's house and let him and Chibiusa know about our plans?"

"Yeah sure, but why?"

Usagi and Rei were quiet. The rest of the senshi slowly put the pieces together and had a good idea of why Usagi was crying earlier.

"I see. I'm glad that you followed your heart, kitten."

"So are we." Ami chimed in for both her and Makoto.

"Me too. It's about time that you and Rei got together." Minako said. "It's good that Chibiusa is still around, but how is she still here?"

"I don't know." Usagi replied. "We can figure that out later, though."

"Right. Don't you just love Haruka and Michiru's uniforms? I want one!"

Usagi smiled. "I like the new look. Did you two take out the youmas wearing that?"

"We did, princess. No transformations or anything, just our bare hands and a couple of trashcan lids."

"Wow, okay. Nice improvising."

Haruka looked at Rei. "The general inspired us to do so."

"No, the general inspired _you_ to do so. I just went along with it."

"Please, I know deep down that you enjoyed it."

"No comment."

"Aha! You enjoyed it Michiru!"

"I'm not saying that."

"You don't have to. It's written on your face."

"The only thing on my face is that ridiculous face paint you had me wearing."

"Yeah, sure it is. Anyways, we will see the rest of you guys tonight."

Haruka shut off her communicator and made her way back to the car with Michiru.

End of chapter 12

* * *

Author Notes:

What did you think about this chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated whether they are good or bad. Don't leave me in the dark here. I'm looking forward to the showdown between the senshi and Trinity myself.


	13. The True Definition of Love

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 13- The True Definition of Love**

"So, _this_ is the place, Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Mars asked.

"This is the location my scouter is picking up." Sailor Mercury replied.

"Are you all ready?" Sailor Mars asked the senshi.

The senshi nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this."

As the senshi entered the warehouse, Sailor Mars noticed that Tuxedo Mask and Chibiusa were far in the back. Tuxedo Mask continued to avoid eye contact while Chibiusa just glared at her. Sailor Mars let out a sigh and lead the rest of the group further inside.

The entrance to the building seemed to go on forever. The only light that guided the senshi came from the bright moon as it illuminated through the clear, glass ceiling.

"This place is dusty!" Sailor Venus coughed. "When was the last time somebody cleaned up here?"

"This used to be an old shoe warehouse that was abandoned five years ago." Sailor Mercury said.

"It should be a crime to abandon a warehouse dedicated to shoes." Sailor Venus scoffed.

"Quiet." Sailor Mars whispered.

The team finally reached the main floor of the warehouse. Silence penetrated the room.

"So, the "girls in skirts finally" made it."

The senshi turned their gaze to the stairs where they heard the words that were directed at them. Coming down from them, was the woman they saw at the construction site. She stood 5'6 with a slender build and light blue skin. Her eyes were a clear shade of grey. She had medium-length black hair that appeared moist. Her outfit consisted of a one-piece that was black on the right side and red on the other. She could have looked human if it wasn't for the skin. Even her voice could suggest that she was a human if no one saw her appearance.

"Or should I say, "the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask"? It is amazing what a little bit of research can do. I am Trinity, by the way."

Trinity aimed her glance towards Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "I'm glad that you two got rid of those ridiculous outfits."

"So am I," Sailor Neptune mumbled.

"Hey! I happened to like those outfits," Sailor Uranus said. "And stop consorting with the enemy, Michiru."

"She has a point though."

"Ummm, can we get back to the task at hand?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Sure we can," Trinity answered. She made her way down the stairs and stood in front of them. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Are you really going to let me kick you your ass _that_ easily?" a cocky Sailor Uranus asked.

"Why not?" Trinity opened her arms wide. "You may fire when ready."

"Very well then."

A look of concern came across Sailor Neptune's face. Something wasn't right about this picture.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Trinity sat emotionless in the chair as she completely absorbed the attack. Haruka was stunned in horror.

"Would you like to try again, Sailor Uranus?"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Her second attempt yielded the same results as before.

"That can't be all you have. Why don't you try your famous World Shaking attack?"

Sailor Uranus gasped. "How do you know about that?!"

"Like I said before, it's amazing what a little bit of research can do. You senshi seem to be quite popular in Tokyo. I know all of your attacks and I've prepped my body to withstand them accordingly."

"Well, there's only so much that your body can take." Sailor Uranus growled.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Trinity absorbed the orb into her palm.

"Would anyone else like to try?"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury's attacks were also absorbed into Trinity's palm.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Trinity caught Sailor Moon's tiara. The tiara began to levitate just above her palm. "Frisbee, anyone?" She asked as she tossed the glowing tiara back at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon commanded her tiara to stop before it could do serious damage to her. She placed the tiara back on her head as Trinity set her sights on the caped man.

"How about you, Tuxedo Mask? I'm pretty sure that rose of yours could hurt me."

"_Fuck you." _Tuxedo Mask mouthed to Trinity at a level Chibiusa could not hear.

Trinity stood up and dusted herself off. She slowly paced herself around the chair, keeping her emotionless look.

"Would anyone _else_ like to try? How about you, Sailor Venus, or maybe you, Sailor Mars, or perhaps you, Sailor Neptune? Maybe the small one would like to throw her Pink Sugar Heart Attack at me? I could use a good laugh."

"Cease your fire!" Sailor Uranus commanded the senshi.

The team obeyed and remained silent. No one had a clue how to handle this woman.

"No takers? Alright. Now, _I_ am a person who likes to strategize, unlike that idiot Tritus. He thinks that you can just seek out and destroy everything in sight, but no, that's the wrong way to handle your enemies. The _real_ way to handle them is…." Trinity stretched her arm out as a medium-sized sphere levitated just above her palm. The sphere consisted of the water from Mercury's attack along with the lightning from Jupiter's attack. The sphere crackled with authority. Trinity's voice became raspy as she glared at Sailor Moon. "to take out the leader, and then, the rest will fall."

Without any further warning, Trinity threw the deadly sphere at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" the senshi screamed.

"Usagi!" Sailor Mars individually screamed. She slid herself between Sailor Moon and Trinity's attack, with her back facing the sphere. The entire room was lit up by the lightening crackling through Sailor Mars's body. She let out a scream that mirrored Sapphire's before his demise. Sailor Mars fell to the ground. Her body twitched as the electric still laced itself around her. The intensity of the impact caused her head wound to open up again, creating a see-through bloodstain on her head bandage.

"REIIIIIII!" Sailor Moon yelled. Before she could make it to Sailor Mars, she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist, preventing her from moving further.

"Sailor Moon, you can't touch her!" Sailor Jupiter informed. "The electric running through her body is dangerous!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Sailor Moon cried. Sailor Jupiter still wouldn't let go. Sailor Moon continued with her attempt to squirm out of Sailor Jupiter's grip.

"LET GO OF ME JUPITER!"

"Sailor Moon, you can't!" she reminded her.

Tuxedo Mask had seen enough of this. His heart was still broken, but he couldn't stand by and let this happen. He knew that Sailor Moon had needed to check on Sailor Mars.

"Let her go, Jupiter," Tuxedo Mask barked in a deep voice.

"But, she will get-"

Tuxedo Mask cut her words off. "Just, let her go," He said in a calmer tone.

Sailor Jupiter did as she was told and let Sailor Moon go.

"Sailor Mars!

Sailor Mars saw her princess running towards her.

"Stop Sailor Moon, d-don't touch me."

Sailor Moon ignored Sailor Mars's wish and placed her hands on her. Sailor Moon shrieked as some of the lighting left Sailor Mars and circulated through her arms and eventually through her body, causing her to temporarily pass out. Sailor Moon was lying next to Rei when she regained her conscious.

"Usa, w-why did you do that, you baka?" Sailor Mars asked weakly.

Sailor Moon cupped her cheek. "Because you're worth it," she replied.

Sailor Mars took Sailor Moon's hand off of her cheek and laced the blonde's fingers with hers. "Don't do that again."

"I can't do that. I will bear any amount of pain I need to for you, Rei."

"Y-you're so….stubborn, Usa."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Hang in there, Rei. I'm not going to lose you. We will get through this."

Trinity grew impatient. She raised her hand again and Sailor Uranus's World Shaking orb levitated in her palm. "GET THROUGH THIS HARRRR!" She rolled the orb into the ground, causing a miniature force to blast Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon into the wall. Their fingers stayed laced together in the process. The blast knocked Sailor Mars into another state of unconsciousness. Sailor Moon crawled over to Sailor Mars.

"Stay with me Rei," Sailor Moon commanded.

Sailor Venus called out her attack while Trinity wasn't looking.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Trinity kept her gaze on Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars as she stretched back her arm while raising her hand. Sailor Venus's beam went straight into her palm.

"And you call yourself the "Goddess of Love"?" Trinity scoffed.

"You know nothing about love, you evil witch!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sure I do!"

A yellow light surfaced from the tip of Trinity's pointer finger and a laser sound emerged. Soon, the yellow light formed a dot on Sailor Moon's chest.

Trinity finished her sentence in an emotionless tone. "It affects the heart."

The senshi quickly realized that Trinity was about to use the Cresent Beam on Sailor Moon. However, it was too late for them to stop her. The yellow light became even more intense as it shot out of her finger. Sailor Moon was not going to abandon Sailor Mars. She stayed where she was at and glared at the woman who aimed to finish her off, literally. She then closed her eyes to prepare for the blow.

There was a brief silence in the room. The senshi became frozen at the sight. Tuxedo Mask's gloved hand covered the eyes of Chibiusa. Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach. She noticed that part of her fuku was charred and stained with blood. She then saw Sailor Mars kneeling in front of her, with a weak smile on her face, and a hole through her stomach.

"No….NO!"

Sailor Moon caught Sailor Mars as she collapsed and cradled the raven-haired girl in her arms.

"Don't worry, Sailor Mars. I will get you help."

"You and I both know that it's too late for that, Sailor Moon."

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"But it's true," Sailor Mars whispered.

Sailor Moon's vision became blurry as tears stung her eyes. Streams of tears began to roll down her face. She rocked Sailor Mars in her arms.

"Please don't leave me, Rei. We were supposed to be together forever."

"And we will be, princess. I will always be with you, in spirit."

"No, Rei, I need you _here,_ with me."

"I wish I could, but I can't."

Sailor Moon's leaked even more tears from her face. Rei slipped her glove off and cupped Sailor Moon's face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Usa. It hurts me to see you in tears. You have to be strong."

"I can't live without you, Rei!"

"Yes, you can. Stop being so dramatic."

Sailor Moon leaned into Sailor Mars's touch and placed her hand over where Sailor Mars's hand was.

"Usa, I want you to do two things for me."

"Anything, Rei. What are they?"

Sailor Mars spoke at a level where only Sailor Moon could hear. "I want you to be the best mother you can be for Chibiusa. Be the light that she needs. Be strong for _her_."

Sailor Moon sniffled. "Okay, I will. What is the other request?"

Sailor Mars leaned back into Sailor Moon's arms and gazed upon the clear ceiling panels. She smiled.

"My other request is to look up at the sky."

Sailor Moon looked upon the sky. The planet Mars was alongside the moon again.

"It's beautiful, Rei."

"Almost as beautiful as you are, Usa. Keep your eyes on the sky," Rei ordered. Rei knew what was about to happen to her next and she didn't want Sailor Moon to see. Silent tears began to roll down her face while Sailor Moon kept looking up. Her voice became weaker.

"Out of all of the days I have spent on this Earth, I have f-felt the most alive with you. You are my heart and soul, Usa. I couldn't ask for a better death, than to die in your arms, protecting you…knowing that the feelings I have for you are returned. I love you, Usa. D-don't ever forget me."

Sailor Moon felt the warmth leave from Sailor Mars's fingertips. Sailor Mars's hand limply fell from Sailor Moon's cheek. Sailor Moon looked down at Sailor Mars. The raven-haired senshi's appeared as if she was just sleeping. She had to be.

"No….your just asleep Rei….wake up," Sailor Moon whined.

"You're alive, Rei, stop playing this cruel joke on me! YOU'RE ALIVE! WAKE UP!"

There was still no response so Sailor Moon began to shake her.

"REIIIIII, PLEASE GET UP! This isn't funny!"

Sailor Mars was not laughing. She began to cry even more and rock her again.

"It's going to be okay. We will get you help, and then we can build our future together. Just, stay with me! Stay with me forever, Rei! Come back to me! Reiiiiiii!"

Sailor Moon eventually realized that Sailor Mars was not coming back. This wasn't fair. She had just declared her love for Rei a couple of days ago, and now she was gone. To top it off, this wasn't even an epic, final battle. This woman was certainly no Queen Beryl or Galaxia. She was just one of a few youmas. Devastated, Sailor Moon let out several tribal-like screams that even had the senshi in tears. Aside from Sailor Moon, Chibiusa was the most torn. Deep down, she still loved Rei a lot, and any hatred she held towards the senshi was completely erased.

Trinity shrieked in laughter. "Hahahaha! Awwww, how sad, I killed your girlfriend."

Sailor Moon was burning with anger. She kissed Sailor Mars's forehead and laid her down gently. As she laid her down, she remembered the words that Sailor Mars said to her a few days ago.

"_Usagi I made a vow to protect you and that's exactly what I will do. I will make sure that you are safe. I will sacrifice my life for you if I need to. I've done it before and I will do it again in a heartbeat_."

"Don't worry Rei. I promise, in the name of the moon and the planet Mars, I will avenge you. Your death will not go down in vain. Rest now, I will take care of her," she whispered.

Sailor Moon stood up with a new fire inside of her. Immediately after, the entire room turned into a shade of blood red. The senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Trinity looked up to investigate the cause. The moon now had a red eclipse over it. Fear radiated from everyone in the room, except for Sailor Moon. Even Trinity slightly trembled in fear. Her research did not indicate any possible changes in the solar system. This caught her completely off-guard.

"Tuxedo Mask, get Chibiusa out of here," Sailor Moon ordered with no emotion in her voice.

Tuxedo Mask, and Chibiusa for that matter, did not dare to question her. He took the young girl by the hand and exited the building. Once Sailor Moon heard the door close, she focused her attention back on the woman who had murdered her true love. "You took the one I loved away from me. I'm going to kill you, you ugly-dressed, son of a bitch."

The senshi gathered around her with determination on their faces. They had no clue how they were going to defeat Trinity, but they knew that it was going to happen, somehow.

Trinity put her best poker face on. This was going to be an all-out war.

End of chapter 13

* * *

Author Notes:

What did you think about the chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark. This is my Christmas gift to my readers.


	14. The Brightest Star

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then, I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 14- The Brightest Star**

"Where am I?" Sailor Mars asked herself as she looked around at what resembled woods. She was encircled by trees and various plants. To her right, lay a crystal clear body of water with a waterfall attached to it. She stared at her reflection in the water and noticed fish looking right back at her. Rei also noticed through the reflection that her stomach still had the hole through it, though she felt no pain.

"This must be the afterlife. It's beautiful." Rei kicked off her high heels and laid on the bed of luscious grass beneath her.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon. I really wish that I could be with you, but I know you can defeat Trinity. I believe in you."

Rei placed her hands behind her head and looked up at the woods. She continued to have a conversation with herself.

"For this place to be the afterlife, it feels strangely familiar to me. Oh well, at any rate, kick Trinity's ass, Sailor Moon, just like we kicked destiny's ass."

Rei heard a female chuckling in the background.

"You two never defeated destiny. It was just correcting itself."

Rei then heard a male in the background.

"And this place is not the afterlife, Rei. You're not getting off _that_ easy. There's a reason why this place feels familiar to you."

Rei stood up and saw Setsuna and Artemis in his human form.

"Setsuna? Artemis? What's going on? Where am I and what do you mean by "destiny correcting itself"?"

"You are in the realm of your subconscious, Rei," Artemis said.

"Artemis and I were ordered to watch over you and Usagi ever since the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

"But why, Setsuna?"

"Because your mind, along with Usagi's, has been tampered with. There has been so much damage done to your memories about what _truly _happened on the Moon Kingdom, that it has only been suppressed deep inside your subconscious. This is why you and Usagi have been having those "blackouts". It's time for you to know the truth about your memories," Setsuna explained.

Rei was confused. "Hold on. Why wait so long?"

"We were specifically instructed not to interfere until you and Usagi fell in love without the knowledge of your true past lives," Artemis said.

Before Rei could ask another question, Artemis and Setsuna knelt before Rei. Rei looked forward and saw the former queen of the moon walk in the space created between Artemis and Setsuna. The queen spoke.

"And now that you and my daughter have fallen in love, I will give you your true memories back, if you desire."

"I desire my memories back, my queen."

"As you wish, close your eyes," Queen Serenity ordered.

Rei did as she was told and felt the queen's hands around her face with her thumbs gently pressed against her eyes. Rei's mind became flooded with memories about her past life.

"I remember so much now! Serenity and I were lovers on the Moon Kingdom. I was her prince. Our love was "forbidden" so we met secretly in this forest. We also took the soul-eternalization bond together."

Queen Serenity's hands then went to Rei's stomach. Rei could feel the hole in her stomach partially close up.

"I heard my daughter's scream after your death. It's a scream that I am too familiar with. That is part of the reason why I will NOT allow you two to be separated again. I can't fully heal you, but I can heal you just enough to get back into the fight. My daughter needs you."

When Rei opened her eyes, Artemis and Setsuna were standing. Queen Serenity moved closer to the water. Rei stood next to her.

"Tell me, Sailor Mars. What is one of your favorite memories about being here?" the queen asked.

"Well, now that I remember, one of my favorite memories is when Serenity pushed me in the water."

Queen Serenity looked over to Setsuna. Both women smiled at each other. Queen Serenity then looked back at Rei.

"My daughter and I share a lot of the same tendencies," the queen chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Like mother, like daughter," the queen mentioned. Without further warning, Queen Serenity placed her hands on Rei's back and pushed her into the water.

"What the-" was the last words Rei said before she fell in. Her vision became darker as she sunk to the bottom. Everything faded to black. Sharp pain returned to her stomach. In the midst of everything, she could hear a conversation through clogged ears.

"_Give up yet, ladies? I'm starting to get a little bored of absorbing your attacks. It has been an hour already._"

"_No, I promised that I would avenge Sailor Mars and that is exactly what I will do. I don't care how long it takes._"

"_Sailor Moon, there is good news. My mirror is revealing that our attacks are starting to take a toll on her body. In her current state, she cannot take distractions very well."_

_"__Neptune is right, Sailor Moon. My computer is telling me that her mental stability is steadily declining as I speak. We need to use that to our advantage and distract her."_

_"__But how can we distract her, Mercury? She can see all of us and know every attack we are going to make?"_

_"__I don't know, Jupiter, but we will just have to do the best that we can. At any rate, she's not going to last long."_

Rei's sight finally came back to her. She realized that she was back on Earth, and that the senshi and Trinity were still engaged in battle.

"Your strategies are useless!" Trinity yelled. "I'm tired of playing games. It's time to finish the rest of you ladies off for good! Vardon is going to be very pleased with me."

Trinity raised her hand and another deadly electric-entwined sphere appeared.

While laying on her back, Rei quickly reached for an ofuda.

"_Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryou Taisan!_" she whispered, throwing the ofuda at Trinity's back. The sphere disappeared from her hand as she struggled to move. All of the senshi gasped when they saw Sailor Mars struggle to her feet.

"Sailor Mars!?" Sailor Moon called out to her.

Sailor Mars picked up the nearby glove on the floor and slipped it back on her hand. She then walked towards Trinity and faced her with a smirk on her face. The red eclipse made her look even more dangerous.

Trinity panicked. "No…this can't be. You're dead. This can't be. I killed you! I SAW YOU DIE! YOU'RE DEAD!"

The ofuda's paralyzing was starting to wear off. She flailed her arms around in an attempt to move her feet. Sailor Uranus grabbed onto Trinity's left arm while Sailor Neptune grabbed the right one. They stretched her arms out.

"Hurry up Sailor Moon! Now is your chance!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Sailor Moon, you said you wanted to avenge me. Let's do this together," Sailor Mars suggested.

Sailor Moon nodded and she and Sailor Mars backed up.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

A fiery tiara was created from the combination of both attacks. Trinity's eyes widened as the attack was aimed for her stomach. The burning tiara sliced through her stomach and eventually made its way back to Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune let go of her once they realized she was going to collapse. However, Trinity grasped onto Sailor Uranus's fuku and brought her down as well.

"Sailor Uranus," Trinity coughed and gurgled. "It looks like you will be seeing Tritus soon enough. Tritus may be an idiot, but he's a _very_ dangerous man. He is also mentally unstable. If you want to take him down, then you must not get caught off guard."

"Caught off guard?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"Yes, caught off guard. I'll just leave it at that."

Trinity released Sailor Uranus from her grip and the blonde slid away from her. Trinity called out to the man she loved.

"_Vardon_," she said weakly.

It wasn't before long until a tall male who had a humanoid appearance arrived. He was well-clothed in grey dress pants and a white dress shirt with suspenders. His blue hair wrapped in a ponytail matched the color of the cape that he was wearing. He ran towards Trinity and held her.

"Trinity…TRINITY! No, this can't be happening!"

"Oh Vardon, I couldn't defeat them. I'm so sorry that I failed you."

"You could never fail me, Trinity."

Trinity traced her fingers along his smooth, tanned jawline. "We had a good run together; conquering planets, making fun of your brother, watching you become a leader, just being around you, but I don't think I will make it this time."

Tears feel from Vardon's emerald-colored eyes. "Don't leave me, Trinity!"

Trinity looked into his eyes. "Vardon, you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen. I will never forget them. I will never forget _you_. You're the only person I truly cared about. I love you, Vardon."

Trinity stopped breathing. Vardon closed her eyes and whispered to her.

"_I love you too Trinity._"

He picked the fallen youma up in his blood-soaked arms and silently glared at the senshi, branding their appearances in his head. The senshi also participated in the wordless battle of stares. Vardon was the first to cave in, turning his back to the senshi and disappearing. The senshi attention was quickly diverted as Sailor Mars collapsed and passed out. The senshi crowded around her. Sailor Mercury placed her ear to Sailor Mars's chest.

"She's still living, but her heartbeat is faint. She needs to get to a hospital quick," the future doctor determined.

"How is she still living and how did her wound close up so much?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sailor Moon told the senshi of thunder. "The only thing that matters is that she's alive."

Sailor Moon knelt before Sailor Mars and cradled her. The moon princess let out a slight gasp and opened her eyes wider. She looked at Sailor Mars while the rest of the senshi looked at her with concern.

"My memories about the Moon Kingdom…I see them through your eyes, Rei. I'm remembering what really happened. We were together on the Moon Kingdom. You were my prince, my warrior...my _lion_. We were happy and in love. We took the soul-eternalization bond, but ever since we arrived on Earth, our bond has been suppressed. I can't feel your presence within me anymore, but don't worry. This will be corrected."

Sailor Moon tightly laced her fingers with Rei's and looked up at the sky.

"Mother, please reawaken the bond I shared with my prince!"

Sailor Moon leaned down to where the unconscious Rei was and kissed her. As soon as her lips touched Rei's, the eclipse from the planet Mars separated itself from the moon. Mars and the Moon glowed with the burning intensity of their respective colors. At the same time, a white aura radiated from every inch of Sailor Moon. The brightness was so intense that the senshi had to back away from the couple. Sailor Moon's fuku dissolved, leaving her nude and unashamed as wings emerged from her back, extending far beyond an arm's length. She had taken her pure angel form used during the battle of Galaxia. When Sailor Moon parted from the kiss, Rei's eyes opened.

"U-Usa?"

"It's me, Rei."

Rei let out a weak chuckle. "Hehe, y-your naked."

Sailor Moon softly chuckled along with her. "Haha, I am, aren't I? Do you remember our past life, Rei? Do you remember what we shared on the Moon Kingdom?"

Rei stared into her lover's hollow blue orbs and cupped her cheek. "Yes, I do, _Serenity_. You were…my love…my sweet lioness."

Too weak to say anything else, Rei moved her arm back down and rested in Sailor Moon's embrace.

Sailor Moon smiled and whispered.

"_My prince_."

Sailor Moon picked up Rei and carried her away from the rest of the senshi. The crescent moon symbol blazed on Sailor Moon's forehead and the yellow light beam shot its way through the ceiling, severing a good portion of the clear glass. She used one of her wings to shield Rei from the shattered, falling glass. She then flew out of the building through the gaping hole. The senshi looked at each other with confused looks.

"What the hell just happened?" Sailor Uranus asked.

The next question came from the senshi of thunder.

"Soul-eternalization bond? What is that?"

The other senshi shrugged. They looked at the door and saw Mamoru and Sailor Mini Moon running towards them, stopping at the broken glass.

"What happened? Where's Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars?" Tuxedo mask questioned.

"Great news Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars is alive!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

A smile appeared on the pink-haired girl's face. "She is?!"

"Yeah, but Sailor Moon flew off with her," Sailor Jupiter mentioned.

Tuxedo Mask had a contorted look on his face. "She _flew off_ with Rei?"

"Indeed. That's why that gaping hole is in the ceiling. Some bright light came from Sailor Moon and she grew wings. She and Rei started talking about their love on the Moon Kingdom and called each other by animal names. Afterwards, she took Rei, broke the ceiling and flew off," Sailor Uranus said.

Tuxedo Mask looked even more confused. "_What_?"

"We don't get it either," Sailor Mercury quietly mentioned. We all know about what happened on the Moon Kingdom, so this doesn't make sense."

Sailor Neptune looked up at the gaping hole. "Moon Kingdom aside, do you think they are coming back?"

The rest of the group looked through the hole. They saw no sign of Sailor Moon or Sailor Mars.

Sailor Uranus came to a conclusion. "I think it's safe to say that they will catch up with us later. I don't see them coming back here anytime soon. Does everyone agree about that?"

Everyone nodded.

The senshi of wind and her lover took steps towards the exit. "Good, let's get out of here them," Sailor Uranus said, slightly exhausted.

Tuxedo Mask called out to her.

"Sailor Uranus."

"Yeah, Tux?"

"The night is still young. Why not race back into town?"

"Really, Tux? You're thinking about racing, even after everything that just happened?"

"Yeah, if we are going to leave, then why not make it a bit more exciting?"

While Sailor Uranus's reasoning sounded logical, Sailor Neptune saw right through her and spoke up.

"Sailor Uranus is just mad because you emasculated her in the last race."

The racer widened her jaw and placed her hand across her heart. She pointed at her lover.

"I am NOT "emasculated". There is _nothing _wrong with my _masculinity, or _my femininity for that matter. I am perfectly "masculated"._"_

"Oh, but I thought you _never turned down a challenge_?" Tuxedo Mask mocked in a deeper-than-normal voice.

"You're pushing it, Tux, and I _don't_. If you want to race me, then let's go." Sailor Uranus destransformed in to her racing suit. It can be Michiru and me in my car against the rest of you all in his, just like it was when we came up here."

"Ooooh, the Outers vs. the Inners!" Sailor Venus squealed.

Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the senshi detransformed back into their civilian clothes.

"Chibiusa, are you ready for this?" Tuxedo Mask asked, smiling at the young girl.

"Yeah! Let's show them which team is better, Mamoru!"

Haruka smirked. "The future princess is quite feisty. Enough talk. The rematch is on!"

* * *

Above the city of Tokyo, an angel spoke to a fallen warrior.

"I nearly lost you back there, Rei. I won't let it happen again."

Sailor Moon pushed Rei close to her body. The soft white glow of her life energy penetrated Rei's mass. Sailor Moon could feel Rei's heartbeat getting stronger. Rei lightly squirmed into her touch.

"You're warm, Usa," was the only words Rei could mumble before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"I'll get you help, prince. Just rest."

Back on the ground, only a white cat and a gatekeeper of time witnessed what appeared to be the brightest star in the sky at the time.

"We have our prince back, Setsuna."

"Yes we do, Artemis. Their bond has been reawakened and their true memories reestablished. However, her dark past will also reemerge because of this."

"I know. We will just have to play that one by ear, but for now, let's celebrate the return of our prince."

Setsuna took Artemis's advice and continued to watch the brightest star. For now, they just enjoyed the peace of the sight, while it lasted.

End of chapter 14

* * *

**Author Notes:**

What did you think about the chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark please.


	15. Taking The High Road

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 15- Taking The High Road**

Two days had passed since the brightest star was seen. Since then, Rei was admitted to the hospital and was recovering from surgery. Makoto, Ami, and Minako stood in the background while Usagi was sitting at Rei's bedside while she was sleeping.

"How did your mother say Rei was doing?" Makoto asked her girlfriend.

Ami gave her reply while looking at Rei. "She said that Rei's wounds were healing as they operated on her with new skin cells steadily regenerating around her stomach. The other surgeons were fascinated by this, but honestly, it doesn't surprise her though. She knows of our Sailor Senshi identities and our ability to heal relatively quickly."

Minako looked a little shocked. "You told her?"

"I didn't have to tell her. She just put the pieces together over the years. It's a good thing though. Because of her position, Rei now has the best room in the hospital and we have a bit more leeway with visitation. Plus, she said if there's anything we need then don't hesitate to ask."

Makoto grinned. "I guess it's great to have people in high places then. Did she say anything else about Rei's condition?"

"Yes, she did. Rei's fast healing has somehow made her very dehydrated. Rei will be bed-ridden for a few days, but other than that, she will be okay. However, one thing did puzzle my mother. She rewrapped Rei's head wound this morning and can't understand why the gash on Rei's head won't heal as quickly as her stomach wound."

"Rei has had that wound ever since the fight with Fedorion," Minako said. "Trinity's attacks probably agitated it even more. I suppose that wound will heal in time as well."

Usagi remained silent and focused on Rei throughout the entire conversation. Her focus was soon broken when Mamoru and Chibiusa came through the door. Chibiusa went towards Usagi with a solemn look on her face.

"She won't eat anything," Mamoru said with an expression of worry in his voice.

"Chibiusa, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"I was so mean to Rei. She saved my life earlier and what do I do? I step on her foot in return. Now she is in the hospital after protecting you and I just feel so horrible. She must hate me by now."

Usagi placed her hands on Chibiusa's shoulders. "Chibiusa, don't say that. One of the last things she asked of me before she "died" was to make sure that you would be okay."

"She really said that, Usagi?"

"Yes, Chibiusa. Rei loves you and she will always love you. You hold a special place in her heart."

Chibiusa looked down at the floor. "Now I feel even more horrible."

"Don't," Usagi said. "She wouldn't want you to feel that way."

Usagi gave Chibiusa a hug. Chibiusa then made her way towards the sleeping Rei. She studied the IV drip's clear fluid coming from the bag and into her arm. Chibiusa raised her hand and placed it in Rei's, being careful not to disturb the IV. Chibiusa soon felt Rei's loose grip around her hand tighten.

"Chibi….usa," Rei weakly said, opening her eyes.

"Rei? Rei! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Chibiusa. I'm just very tired."

Chibiusa leaned over to Rei and gave her a hug. "Rei, I'm so sorry for how I treated you!"

Rei wrapped an arm around her. "Don't apologize, Chibiusa. I would have been upset too if I were in your shoes. I really didn't mean to break your family up. I will never forgive myself for that, or for putting Mamoru through this pain." Rei looked at Mamoru. "He's a good man and he doesn't deserve to go through this. Neither of you deserve to and for that, I am truly sorry."

Another silence broke out in the room. Mamoru looked at Rei, carefully thinking of what to say.

"Just…get better, Rei. You're vital to the team…and to Usagi's heart," he mentioned quietly with concern in his eyes. To everyone's surprise, he extended his arm out to Rei for a handshake. Rei extended her own arm to shake his hand.

Mamoru gave a half smile. "You better take care of my Usako."

"I will, Mamoru. You have my word."

Rei looked back at Chibiusa. "Now Chibiusa, tell me why you haven't eaten anything in two days?"

"Um, I was too busy thinking about what I did to you."

"That's no excuse. If you are really sorry then you can make it up to me by eating. Will someone take Chibiusa to the cafeteria and get her something to eat?" Rei asked.

Minako raised her hand. "I will!" She took the young girl and led her out the door. "Let's go see what they have."

"Ami, I'm a little hungry myself. We should go see what they have down there ourselves," Makoto said.

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat either," Ami said, poking her lover's chest. "Granted, their cooking won't be as good as yours."

"Aw, stop it before you make me blush, Ami."

Once Makoto and Ami left, Mamoru made his way out the door to follow. Usagi however, stopped him in the hallway.

"Make sure she eats, Mamoru," the blonde softly demanded.

Mamoru nodded and tried to leave again.

"Mamoru…." Usagi called out to him, stopping the man again.

"Yes, Usako?"

Usagi tightly wrapped her arms around him. "_Thank you_," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this."

Mamoru returned the hug and lifted up her chin. "My heart will heal in time." He kissed Usagi's forehead and finally went on his way.

Usagi went back into Rei's room and sat down.

"I really do feel bad about this," Rei started. "The last thing I want to do is hurt Chibiusa. I do want her to exist in the future."

Usagi brushed Rei's temple. "You're not the only one at fault here. I made the choice to love you and I don't regret it. Who knows? Maybe Setsuna will find a way to preserve her."

Rei pondered that thought for a moment. "It's very possible that she could have. She also has a soft spot for Chibiusa. I've always wondered why that is so."

"Me too," Usagi pondered. "If anything, I know Setsuna just won't let her disappear now that I think about it. The thought of that makes me happy."

"Guess what makes me happy, Usa."

"What is that, Rei?"

"Knowing that…." Rei motioned her hand for Usagi to come closer. When Usagi was closer, Rei put her lips to the blonde's ear. "_we have a past life together_," Rei whispered while smiling.

Usagi gave her a huge grin. "Yes, we do have a past life together…_my prince_." She pressed Rei's face close to hers and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oooh that feels good, do it again," Rei playfully demanded, squirming to the touch of Usagi's lips.

Usagi happily obliged. "_My prince_," she said again, pressing her lips against Rei's cheek once more. She ended this kiss with a larger smack than before.

Rei squirmed even more. "One more time," she begged.

Usagi gently cradled Rei's head with both of her hands.

"_My prince_," she whispered. Usagi closed her eyes and gave Rei a moan-filled kiss that lasted longer than the previous two. Rei had a goofy smile on her face by the time Usagi was finished.

"One more time!" Rei quietly exclaimed.

Usagi playfully slapped Rei's shoulder. She loved how her soulmate could be so silly, despite being in the hospital.

* * *

"Artemis, where have you been these last few days?"

"I've been busy, Luna. What's going on?"

"I caught Rei and Usagi in bed together. They were naked…and kissing!"

"That's what happens when two people love each other. It's called 'making love'," Artemis calmly stated.

"I know what making love is, Artemis, and that was not making love. _That_ was Rei lusting after the princess. _That_ was Rei manipulating Usagi, destroying her and Mamoru's relationship in the process Rei actually had the nerve to strangle me after confronting them."

Artemis gritted his teeth and turned his head. "First off, the prince would never manipulate her princess. Second, maybe Rei wouldn't feel the need to strangle you if you actually let the princess decide for herself who she wants to love for once."

Luna glared at the white cat. "Don't you _ever_ refer to Rei as a prince. Rei is NOT a prince and she will never be one. Mamoru was the better choice for Usagi on the Moon Kingdom, and he is the better choice for her now."

Artemis glared right back at Luna. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Luna." He then made his way out of the alley. "I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to see the _prince_ at the hospital. The_ prince_ got injured badly protecting her princess. You should visit her too."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ near _REI_ anytime soon after what she did to me."

Artemis shook his head and continued on his way to the hospital.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

What did you think about the chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark please. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and the new readers to my story.


	16. Warning To Minako

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 16- Warning To Minako**

Chibiusa picked out what she wanted to eat with the help of Minako. The pink-haired girl had a bag of chips in one hand with chocolate milk in the other. She was sitting down with the rest of the senshi in the hospital cafeteria until Mamoru arrived, asking the girls if he and Chibiusa could talk in private. Ami, Makoto, and Minako obliged. They picked up their trays and moved to another table. The cafeteria was huge and there were many tables to choose from, so they moved far enough that they were out of earshot of Mamoru and Chibiusa's conversation.

"Chibiusa, how do you feel knowing Rei is doing fine?"

"It feels great, Mamoru, but I'm a little confused. I mean, Usagi left you to be with her. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that."

Mamoru looked directly into Chibiusa's eyes. "I don't want you to think anything bad about Rei. She has never done anything wrong to you."

Chibiusa was surprised at how Mamoru was defending Rei so strongly, despite what she and Usagi had put him through. "But, Usagi _broke up_ with you to be with Rei. Doesn't that make you feel sad at all?"

Mamoru sighed. "Yes, Chibiusa, and if I can be quite honest with you, it hurts, and it hurts like hell."

Chibiusa's eyes widened. She never heard Mamoru use such language before.

"I'm sad, Chibiusa, and I'm hurting on the inside. However, Usagi is happy, and as long she is happy, then that is fine with me. Besides, we have this new enemy to deal with right now. There isn't much time for sulking. I can do that later." Mamoru lowered his head and turned away from the young girl. "You know, it's funny. I dated Rei a long time ago as well, and now she and Usagi are together. It almost seems like I drive women away."

Chibiusa could hear the hurt in his voice and placed a hand on his thigh. "You will never drive me away, Mamoru." She then hugged the hurting man.

"Thank you, Chibiusa," Mamoru said, hugging her tightly, almost as if he needed to hear those words.

"I wonder how I am still here exactly if Rei and Usagi are together."

"I don't know," Mamoru replied, wondering the same thing. Ironically enough, he glanced over Chibiusa's shoulder and spotted Setsuna approaching them. "Setsuna might know though."

Chibiusa broke the hug and saw Setstuna smiling at them.

"Hey Puu!"

"Hello Small Lady, mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all!"

Mamoru pulled a chair out for Setsuna. "So you probably know by now that Usagi and I are no longer together."

"Thank you and yes, I do. I'm sorry that you have to go through that," Setsuna said as she sat down.

"I'll get through it, somehow."

Chibiusa took charge of the conversation. "Puu, do you know what happens to me in the future?"

"Actually Small Lady, I haven't had a chance to see. I've been busy lately, but I can check right now if you want me to."

"Could you please?" Chibiusa asked.

"Sure."

Chibiusa and Mamoru leaned in curiously as Setsuna gazed between them. While she appeared to just be staring mindlessly at the wall, they knew that she was actually seeing how the future would play out based on the recent choices made by the Moon Princess.

* * *

On the other side of the cafeteria, Makoto and Ami continued to flirt with each other, much to Minako's chagrin. The blonde decided it was time to change the topic. "So I think we sent a strong message to the new enemies with Trinity's death."

"I agree, Minako," Ami said in her now-studious voice. The flirting seemed to stop as Ami investigated further about the enemies, much to Minako's delight now. She would rather talk about the new enemies than to see Ami flirt with Makoto, the unrequited love of her life. "Vardon must be their leader. I wonder what he will do next, especially considering how his lover Trinity was killed. We all saw how Usagi reacted when we thought Trinity killed Rei. She nearly went crazy, but I can't blame her. However, with the new enemy, THIS could put things on a whole new level. Crippling their leader's morale with Trinity's death helps, but remember; it's the injured dog that bites the hardest. Plus, there's also Tritus to worry about."

"I'm sure we will be able to defeat them, Ami," Makoto replied confidently. "We can take those slime balls down. We have been in tougher situations. This is nothing that we can't handle."

Minako always admired Makoto's confidence. The brunette had a bold attitude that complemented her height and strength. Minako could feel her heart fluttering as she unconsciously edged closer towards Makoto. She edged just close enough not to raise any suspicions. "_Keep speaking, Makoto,_" Minako thought to herself.

"But I have to admit, it was pretty romantic for Trinity to die in Vardon's arms. Rei taking the blow for Usagi was even more romantic. We all love the princess, but it's pretty clear that Rei is the most dedicated to her."

Minako's heart went from fluttering to sinking when she noticed Makoto wrapping an arm around Ami. "And I am the most dedicated to you. I would willingly give my life for you Ami, just like Rei would do for Usagi."

"_Arrrgh!,Makoto why can't you love ME instead?_" Minako was tempted to motion her fingers as a gun and place it to her head until she noticed Artemis walking towards them.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Artemis," the girls said. They were surprised to see him in his human form instead of a cat.

"Why are you in your human form?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I wanted to visit Rei, but cats aren't allowed in the hospital," Artemis joked. A smile appeared on his face.

Instead of pretending her fingers were a gun, Minako used them to motion Artemis towards her. "Uhhhh, Artemis? Before you see her, can you and I talk privately?"

Artemis followed Minako to another table and sat down with her.

"What's going on, Mina?"

"Well, for one, I wanted to get away from Makoto and Ami. Their flirting was driving me insane."

"You were already insane," Artemis nonchalantly mentioned.

"Shut up, Artemis! That's not the only reason I brought you over here."

"What's the other reason, then?"

Minako lowered her tone into a more serious manner. "What happened on the Moon Kingdom? I know that you know the truth about their past lives. Why does Usagi call Rei her prince now, and what is a soul-eternalization bond?"

Artemis's tone also because more serious. "Minako, I cannot tell you everything right now. You and the senshi will soon find out the entire truth. However, as you're guardian, I will give you some insight. The soul-eternalization bond was a sacred ritual performed on the Moon Kingdom. When two people were in love, they would go to Queen Serenity and she would then extract the individual souls of the couple and have the souls merged into one."

Minako clutched her chest, imagining the process. "Ouch, that sounds painful."

"It actually _is_ a physically painful process to go through, but as a result, the couple would become more in tuned with each other on a deeper level. The effects of the bond were different for every couple, but were just as equally powerful. Because of the intensity of the soul-eternalization bond, it was only reserved for the senshi along with those closest to the queen. Rei and Usagi took this bond in their past life. You and Mamoru actually aided in their ritual on the Moon Kingdom."

"Really? But I thought Mamoru and Usagi were in love with each other in their past life."

Artemis looked straight into Minako's eyes. "No Minako, that never happened."

"Then why do we remember it that way?"

Artemis slightly rocked in his chair and bit his lip for a moment. "I cannot tell you that right now either. You and the senshi will also find that out soon enough."

Minako was a bit agitated and slightly confused by Artemis's response, but accepted it and continued to ask questions. "So why does Usagi call Rei her prince."

"'Prince' was the name given to Rei by Usagi. When Rei was addressed back then, we literally called her 'Prince' or 'the Prince'. The only one who didn't call her 'prince' was Luna."

"Why not?" Minako asked curiously.

"Luna and the Prince never got along. You see, the Prince was different from the rest of the senshi. She was a Martian, and Luna hated Martians. For now, let's just say that Martians didn't act like your typical inhabitant in the Solar System and because of that, Luna looked down on them. Serenity fell in love with the Prince, despite her being a Martian. Luna couldn't stand the thought of Serenity and the Prince being together. She even went as far as manipulating the queen, resulting in their love being forbidden."

"That's horrible, Artemis!"

"It is, but that didn't stop Serenity and the Prince from being together. They started meeting secretly in the forest at night."

"Now _that's_ romantic. So what's going to happen now?"

It was now Artemis who was motioning his fingers for Minako to come closer to him. As she leaned forward, Artemis's voice became husky.

"With the new enemies around, I have a strong feeling that Usagi's life will be in danger. If this happens, then Rei is going to be triggered by this, and her subconscious will take over. The Prince will arrive then, and she will neutralize _any_ threat to her princess. Rei will be dressed very similar to Prince Endymion."

"You mean to tell me that Rei was actually dressed as a prince back then too? Get out! Minako exclaimed. "I thought she wore a fuku like ours."

"The fuku was never her original attire. Thanks to Luna, she was also forced to wear that when their love became forbidden. The prince attire was actually standard issue among the Solar System, but Rei's father had her prince uniform customized. Instead of carrying a long sword like Prince Endymion, she will wield a tribal dagger and an ice pick. "

"An ice pick? Does she like to create ice sculptures or something?"

"I never said it was used for ice," Artemis said in a tone that brought chills down Minako's spine.

"Wh-what else will be different about her?"

"Her face will be covered with a blood red scarf from her nose down, appearing as a bandit. The prince will also bear the symbol of Mars on her right breast plate. I'll leave it at that for now, but you will know when you see her."

"Just one more question about Rei and Usagi," Minako persisted. "Why did Usagi call Rei her lion and Rei call Usagi her lioness?"

Artemis couldn't help but to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember what they were doing when we went to Usagi's house that night?"

Minako went back to the night that Artemis spoke of and remembered what she saw. "Yeah, they were practically getting it on."

"Must you be so blunt, Minako?"

"This is coming from the person who laid right in between them while in cat form."

"I was trying to save _your_ skin! Anyways, let's just say they did a lot of_ that _on the Moon Kingdom and gave those nicknames to each other in the process."

"Ooooh talk about being naughty in their past life! Hey, did Makoto and I have a secret relationship back then? Did _we_ ever slip off into the forest?" Minako asked, desperately hoping that she shared a romance in her past life with the person she loved.

"Actually, Makoto and Ami were in love back then too and took the soul-eternalization bond together," Artemis replied gently.

Minako looked at Ami and Makoto talking at the other table and sunk into her seat. "I should have expected that it was destiny for them to be together."

Artemis knew that Minako was in love with Makoto without her ever telling him. Seeing her in pain broke his heart. "I'm sorry, but at least you will always have me, Minako."

"Thanks Artemis."

"No problem. I'm going to go visit Rei now. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

As Minako watched Artemis leave the table, she noticed that he was first going towards where Setsuna was.

* * *

"Uhhhh, Setsuna? Do you see anything?" Mamoru asked. Five minutes had passed since the Gatekeeper of Time initially gazed into the future and she had not budged since.

"Maybe she fell asleep on us, with her eyes open," Chibiusa pondered.

"No, I'm awake," Setstuna replied, finally looking at them.

"Well, what did you see?" Chibiusa asked.

"Don't worry, Small Lady. Your mother and father will still be there in the future."

Mamoru and Chibiusa looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Mamoru then looked at Setsuna. "They will?"

"Yes, they will."

Chibiusa couldn't understand how that would be possible. "But, what about Rei and Usagi? Does that mean they will break up in the future?"

Setsuna stayed silent on the matter and stood up when she saw Artemis arriving. "Just, live your life, Chibiusa. That's all you can do." Artemis gave her a nod and they headed towards cafeteria door.

After everything Usagi and Rei been through within the last few days, none of this made any sense to Mamoru and Chibiusa.

"Should we tell Rei and Usagi?" Chibiusa asked Mamoru.

Mamoru had to think about this for a minute. "Not tonight. Rei just came out of surgery and they don't need to worry about this right now. We can tell them another time."

Though, deep down, Chibiusa wanted to tell Rei and Usagi this now, she trusted Mamoru on this issue and decided to wait.

* * *

Minako took a closer look at Artemis and Setsuna talking near the cafeteria door. Something registered in her mind that they were both connected to Usagi and Rei and their past life more than they lead on, but she couldn't figure out how exactly. However, she did agree with Artemis's strong feelings and started to connect the dots. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars killed Trinity, Vardon's love. Trinity knew that Sailor Moon is the leader so there's a good chance that Vardon might know too. Vardon is angry that Trinity is dead and now he is going to want revenge, and he just may target Sailor Moon. This all made perfect sense to Minako. Even though she couldn't confirm this one-hundred percent herself, she came up with a conclusion.

_The Prince is going to show up, and she is going to show up very soon._

* * *

Author Notes:

What did you think about the chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark please. I hope this chapter gave a little bit of insight as to why Luna disapproves.


	17. Nurse Tsukino

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 17- Nurse Tsukino**

Artemis and Setsuna walked the hospital hallways looking for Rei's room. After passing by numerous rooms, they stood next to a room where the door was closed.

"This is the room," Artemis stated. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he paused and gazed into the ceiling. The look on his face appeared as if he was soul-searching. "Usagi is kissing Rei right now."

Setsuna knew Artemis was correct without him even opening the door. "The powers that Queen Serenity gave you are starting to kick in. It's almost like you took the soul-eternalization bond with Usagi and Rei."

"I don't want these powers, Setsuna. I would gladly give these powers up if I could, but no, I have to help undo all the years of damage that a certain feline created."

"I know Artemis, but Queen Serenity chose us for the task because she knew that we could pull through it."

Artemis took a deep breath before responding. "Usagi is still kissing her. " He then cracked a smile on his face. "The princess sure does love her prince."

"They will be finished in twenty seconds," Setsuna said. After waiting a few more seconds, Artemis knocked on the door and entered with Setsuna. He beamed with joy seeing the couple. "Hey Usagi, hey Prince!"

Rei looked at Setsuna and Artemis carefully and pointed at them. "Usa, when I 'died', I was actually in the realm of my subconscious. I saw the forest that we went to in our past, and they were there. I don't know how to explain it but they came with Queen Serenity, and she gave me my true memories back.

It was now Usagi who was studying Artemis and Setsuna.

"It's true, Usagi," Artemis revealed. Setsuna and I were ordered by your mother to watch over you and the Prince after the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

Usagi stepped closer to Artemis. "Artemis, I remember, you believed in us. You supported us every step of the way."

"I did, princess."

"Thank you, Artemis," Usagi said, reaching out to hug the compassionate man. "Why did my mother want you and Setsuna to watch over us? I don't understand."

"We cannot exactly reveal that just yet, but we are basically here to 'right the wrongs'. Please trust us on this, princess."

"I trust you, Artemis."

While Usagi was hugging him, Rei called out to Setsuna.

"Setsuna, you're the Gatekeeper of Time. That means you knew what happened to us the last time Usa and I blacked out….when we woke up naked. What exactly did we do that night?"

Due to her position, she knew exactly what they did that night. After all, it was part of her job, watching over the past, present, and future. That didn't stop her from feeling awkward about the question though. She attempted to answer the question the best way she could without being vulgar.

"Usagi's and your subconscious took over. You two took a shower together, and then went back to Usagi's bed to kiss and embrace each other. Artemis came in and the three of you briefly spoke about the Moon Kingdom and then he left. Then you and Usagi just basically enjoyed each other's company."

"Did we go….any further than kissing?" Rei asked hesitantly.

Setsuna was hoping that she wouldn't ask that. However, Rei wanted to know so she delivered her the truth the best way she could.

"You…uhhh…well…you..."

Setsuna couldn't tell Rei. She whispered to Artemis instead. He blushed at her words.

"You want me to tell her _that_?"

"You could tell them better than I could," Setsuna assured.

"Well, how am I supposed to word it?"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you can find a way to."

Rei was really curious now. "What did I do?" she asked with the patience in her voice running out. Even Usagi was now more interested in the mystery.

Artemis finally bit the bullet. "Um, well let's say that Usagi is an elevator."

Rei had no clue what Artemis was talking about. "_What?_"

"Well….you um….got on the elevator and….went down."

It took Rei and Usagi a minute to figure out what he meant. Once the conclusion finally hit, both girls gasped and blushed.

"No wonder why I slept well that night," Usagi slightly mumbled.

"It didn't go any further than that," Setsuna mentioned.

Rei still couldn't believe what she did. "Usagi, I am SO sorry for violating you like that!"

"I don't think _Serenity_ would call that violating. If anything, I think she enjoyed it. Don't worry about it, Prince."

Artemis stepped in again. "It actually doesn't surprise us. You two spent _a lot_ of time in the forest. It's only natural to see _that_ part of your relationship transfer over as well. "

Usagi walked over to Rei and smiled. "You should learn how to control yourself, Rei."

"_Me_, control myself? You're the one who had me pinned against the bed not too long ago."

"That's different. I was helping you feel better. Didn't it work?"

"Very much."

"That's what I thought."

Their conversation was interrupted when the nurse peaked through the door with a friendly smile on her face. "Miss Hino, I will be ready to give you your shower in a few minutes."

Rei nodded, but Usagi was not happy about this. Once the door closed, she spoke to Rei.

"Ummm Rei, I will be right back."

"Where are you going, Usa?"

"I'll be right back."

Artemis and Setsuna let Usagi pass by as she left the room. Five minutes later, Usagi came back in.

"Where did you go, Usa?"

"Oh, I just went to go tell the nurse that you won't be needing her "shower" services, because nurse Tsukino will be doing that job."

"Are you serious Usagi?! Did you really tell her that?"

"Yup! I even used the Luna Pen to disguise myself as Dr. Mizuno to make it more believable," Usagi said cheerfully.

"YOU DISGUISED YOURSELF AS AMI'S MOTHER?!"

Usagi made it seem like the situation was no big deal. "For _you_, Rei….and because I didn't want her to see you naked."

"You know what, Usa?"

"What?"

"I think it's cute when you get jealous."

Usagi gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you think you can get up?"

"I think I can. I'm very weak though."

Artemis called out to Rei. "Rei, it is actually good that Usagi is the one who will help you. Because of the soul-eternalization bond, your life force is synchronized to Usagi's. Just a touch from her will give you energy that no one else can provide. Try it out."

Usagi held on to Rei's hands as she slid off the bed. "Come on Rei, I got you." Rei began to receive some of her energy back, like Artemis said she would. Usagi then wrapped an arm around Rei's back, slowly leading her into the bathroom. Usagi carefully rolled the IV drip with her. Once Usagi shut the door and got the shower running, Artemis and Setsuna wondered how they could pass the time. Artemis then came up with an idea.

"So, what's on t.v.?"

* * *

Rei was finished with her shower and already back in bed by the time everyone else came back in. The extra energy she received from Usagi had left her, causing her to feel tired again. However, that didn't stop her from checking on Chibiusa.

"How was your meal, Chibiusa?"

"It was alright but I had a bag of chips and chocolate milk. I couldn't eat heavy."

"That's okay. As long as you had _something_ to eat then I'm fine with that."

"You look very fatigued, Rei," Ami said. "I think you should get some more rest."

"Yeah, we should get out of your hair now," Makoto added. "It's getting late."

Chibiusa went closer to Rei and put her hand on the bed rail. "Well, I'm staying here."

Usagi however, objected to this. "What? No Chibiusa, you're going with Mamoru."

"No Usagi, I'm staying _here_. I'm not going to leave Rei behind."

Rei settled the situation before a small argument could break out between Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa, this is no place for you to be. You're better off in a warm bed."

Usagi went over to the couch and slapped it. "She's right, Chibiusa, because if you stay, then I will have to fight you over who gets to sleep on this stiff couch. I may not be your mother anymore, but that won't stop me from caring about you. I know that staying here isn't the best for you."

Chibiusa bit her lip at Usagi's comment and glanced over towards Mamoru. She wanted to Usagi the news Setsuna gave her and Mamoru, that her mother and father would still be there in the future. In her opinion, Usagi deserved to know as soon as possible, but the look in Mamoru's eyes still told her not to say anything about it right now.

"Okay, I'll go," she said softly. Chibiusa figured it would be better just to go with Mamoru instead of risking the intensity of telling Rei and Usagi later that night.

"Thank you, Chibiusa. Do you have extra clothes packed?"

Chibiusa nodded.

"Alright. Go get some sleep now. It's getting late."

"I'm about to get some sleep myself, Chibiusa," Rei said with her eyes half closed. "Thank you all for coming."

After everyone said their respective goodbyes, Makoto and Ami were the first ones to head out the door followed by Mamoru and Chibiusa. As Minako walked out of the door with an unusual silence, Artemis whispered to her.

"_Keep our earlier conversation a secret._"

Minako assured him that she would. Afterwards, Artemis shut the door, waiting to see what Usagi and Rei would do next.

"Usa?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Will you tell me a bed time story?" Rei asked weakly, trying her best to keep her eyes open."

"Don't you think you're a little bit too old for that?"

"Yes, but I still want to hear one. Tell me the story about the Prince and the princess."

Usagi sat by Rei's bedside and rubbed her arm. "Once upon a time there was this beautiful moon princess named Serenity. She fell in love with a Martian."

"And what was that Martian's name?"

"Prince," Usagi giggled.

"What happened after that?"

"The Prince fell in love with Serenity. They loved each other so much that they went to the queen of the moon to have their souls merged into one. Then…."

Usagi noticed that Rei's eyes were finally closed and that she had drifted off to sleep already.

"_Good night, Prince._"

She kissed the top of Rei's head and prepared to go to sleep herself. Setsuna flicked off the light switch while Usagi cracked open the curtains, letting the moon light illuminate the room. Usagi said her good nights to Artemis and Setsuna and stretched herself across the couch. Once Usagi began to drift off into her own sleep, Artemis propped himself against the door and folded his arms.

"Artemis, what are you doing?"

"I'm guarding them, Setsuna."

"You don't have to act like a bouncer, though."

"I know, but this makes it more interesting. I like acting like a tough guy."

"Artemis, you're silly and I love you for that. There is no one else that I would rather have help me to fulfill the queen's request than you. Why don't we go down to the lobby and get a few beverages? We will wake up Usagi and the Prince if we keep talking in here."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I *intend* for the next chapter to be a fairly short one and for it to be out faster than usual since there was not much progression in this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter and to be honest, I'm quite eager to see the Prince myself.


	18. Choices

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 18-Choices**

Artemis and Setsuna spent the next hour discussing the Moon Kingdom. The topics about the Moon Kingdom included the lives of the senshi, the queen, and funny memories about their previous life. The conversation soon however, turned into a serious one.

"So I told Minako a brief summary of Serenity and the Prince's history," Artemis said while drinking his tea.

"And how did that go?"

"It went very well. Minako may be a goofball at times, but she is very intuitive. I also told her that I have a strong feeling that Usagi's life will be in danger. Those feelings are getting stronger as I speak. I made Minako aware of what will happen to Rei if my feelings come to pass. However, what Minako _doesn't _know is that the Prince may go after Luna after she's done protecting Usagi. That is another strong feeling I am picking up, but I hope that it's not true. Setsuna, what is going to happen in the future?"

While it appeared as though Setsuna was intently focusing on him, he knew that she was actually seeing the near future.

"Your intuitions are right, Artemis. Usagi's life will be in immediate danger," Setsuna said, ignoring the second part of Artemis's question.

"And what about Luna?"

Setsuna placed her hands on the table. "The Prince…is going to kill Luna."

Artemis sat there with his lips slightly parted. "Setsuna, we cannot let this happen."

Setsuna stayed silent. Her lack of immediate words concerned Artemis. "Setsuna?"

"My orders are to watch over Usagi and the Prince as well as to reveal the truth about what really happened on the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity _never _said anything about protecting Luna."

Artemis couldn't believe what Setsuna had just said. "Y-you can't be serious."

"I am _very_ serious." Setsuna then stood up and left the lobby.

Artemis followed her outside, grabbing her arm. "Setsuna, Luna can't die!"

"And why not? Her actions started a war on the Moon Kingdom. As far as I'm concerned, it was Luna, not Beryl, not the Shintennou, not the entire Dark Kingdom, but _Luna, _that destroyed the Moon Kingdom."

"But, Setsuna!"

"But nothing. You know I'm right. In my opinion, Luna is a murderer. Luna killed the senshi. She killed Serenity. She killed the Prince….and _she killed my queen, Artemis_," Setsuna said, choking up at her last statement. "_She killed my queen_. Luna took my happiness away that night. For that, I want her blood spilled on the pavement."

"No, Setsuna!"

"Yes, Artemis! She is the entire reason why you and I had to suffer all of these years. Give me one good reason why she shouldn't pay for her crimes!" Setsuna yelled. It was the first time Artemis had seen her so upset. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Because I still love her! Yes, after everything she put us through, I still love her. Losing everyone back then was bad, but if I lost Luna, I don't know what I would do. Please, Setsuna," Artemis pleaded. "Don't take Luna away from me."

The argument soon turned back into a conversation as Setsuna sat on the outside steps. "You're a better person than I am, but I don't know, Artemis. I really don't."

"Artemis sat beside her and leaned his head against her shoulder. "It would be the same as you losing Queen Serenity. I don't condone what Luna did back then, but the Prince killing her isn't the answer. It wouldn't change anything. Luna is to me what Usagi is to Rei. Even though we may fight, I still love her."

"What is it about Luna that you love so much?"

"Well, she may seem a little stiff on the outside, but on the inside, she has a big heart. She is very caring and loving, even if she doesn't show it often. I am just naturally attracted to her. You know, Luna told me that Rei strangled her after she caught her in bed with Usagi."

"It seems that Rei retains some of her Martian characteristics from her past life."

"Setsuna, I love Luna."

"I know you do, Artemis."

"I don't want her to die."

"I know you don't."

"Queen Serenity meant a lot to me as well. I didn't just see myself as one of her advisors. I saw her as a friend. I don't like that she died any more than you do, Setsuna. What happened back there wasn't right. However, just ask yourself this: Would Queen Serenity want Luna to die?"

Before Setsuna could regrettably answer that, she and Artemis saw Minako making her way up the steps. Minako noticed the two sitting down together with Artemis casually resting his head on Setsuna. This confused her.

"Hey Minako, what brings you back here?" Artemis asked curiously, refusing to move his head."

Minako could not answer his question. She honestly did not know why she came back.

"I don't know why exactly. I just felt like I needed to for some reason. I know Rei and Usagi are probably asleep by now, but something inside of me told me to come here."

"Minako, you currently have more insight into Rei and Usagi's past life than the other senshi," Setsuna said. "You probably have figured out by now that Artemis and I didn't come here for just a simple visit. We hold the truth to the past."

"I know. You two are being very clandestine when it comes to Rei and Usagi. Artemis told me that everything will be revealed in time."

"It will, but your intuition has paid off. Usagi is having an interesting dream at this time. Artemis, go show Minako that dream. I need to be alone right now."

Artemis stood up. "Very well, but please consider what I said earlier."

"I will."

Artemis then focused his attention on Minako. "Come with me."

Minako followed Artemis inside and to the elevator. While on their way up to the next floor, Minako couldn't stop thinking about intimate Setsuna and Artemis appeared to be. She just had to ask.

"What that between you and Setsuna out there? Are you two an official couple now? What about Luna?"

Artemis calmly answered her. "Setsuna and I are very close, but we don't love each other that way. My heart belongs to Luna."

"Then what makes you two very close?"

"Because we had to suffer. We should have died a long time ago."

Minako was even more confused now. "What are you talking about?"

Artemis however, said nothing more on the subject and got off of the elevator when they got to their intended floor. He slowly opened Rei's door and guided Minako to where Usagi was sleeping.

"How is it even possible to show me someone else's dream_?_" Minako whispered.

Artemis laced his fingers with Minako. "The power of touch is very strong, Minako. I was given the ability to see dreams and through my touch, you can see them too."

"What is Usagi dreaming about?"

"She's dreaming about the first time she met the Prince." Artemis then touched Usagi's arm. Minako doubted that this would really work until the hospital room faded from her eyes. She realized that she was now seeing a vision of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

**Author Notes**:

So much for this chapter being fairly short. What did you think about the chapter? Did you love it? Was it just plain awful? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Don't keep me in the dark please. I'm personally excited for the next chapter.


	19. The Birth of a Prince

**She's The King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**A/N: **The dream scene is actually going to take two chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19-The Birth of a Prince**

A young Serenity laid in her bed, looking out from her balcony. Even at six years of age, she knew she was to rule over the Moon Kingdom one day. Ruling a kingdom wouldn't be easy, so her mother, Queen Serenity, made sure that she had the proper assistance she would need in the future by setting up a treaty. The kings and queens of Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury allowed their daughter to live on the Moon Kingdom now and become one of young Serenity's honored senshi. While Serenity enjoyed their presence, she couldn't help but to focus on the one inner planet aside from Earth that wasn't in the treaty.

"Serenity, it's late. Why aren't you asleep like the rest of your senshi? Is everything okay?" Luna asked. Serenity didn't know that the feline crept into her room. The young princess set her gaze upon the mysterious planet that always caught her attention.

"Luna, why is Mars left out of the treaty? How come we don't associate with them?"

"You don't want anything to do with that planet," Luna answered. "The people on Mars are a bunch of savages. They are unruly and classless people who do horrible things."

"What kind of horrible things?" Serenity asked with more curiosity than nervousness.

"The things they do are so horrible that I can't bring myself to say them. You never want to be around one of them. They are nothing but trouble. They don't want anything to do with us and we certainly don't want anything to do with them. You should get some sleep now."

As Luna left, Serenity pondered more about Mars. She wondered what the "horrible" things were that Luna mentioned and what made the people there so bad. Her thoughts were soon disturbed when she heard footsteps outside. She crawled out of her bed and took a closer look. From her balcony, she saw two strangers, a man and a little girl that appeared to be her age wearing a prince uniform. The two were stopped by the guards, but upon closer inspection, were quickly let into the palace.

"Vlad! Dmitri!" Serenity yelled to the guards from above in an informal manner. "Who were they?"

"That was the King of Mars and his daughter!" Vlad yelled back. Though the guards may have held formal positions, they were far from formal themselves.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Mars?"

"Yeah, Mars! That's pretty awesome." Vlad replied. "Martians are no joke! It is said that the weakest Martian could outlast the strongest non-Martian in a fight."

"You saw his daughter?" Dmitri pointed out. "I can guarantee you that little girl has more combat training than the both of us combined. I wouldn't dare fight her."

"What are they doing here?"

"The king is here to meet the queen secretly!"

"Dmitri! You idiot! It was supposed to be a secret!"

"Don't judge me, Vlad!"

While the guards were about to get into a quarrel, Serenity decided to investigate further. She slipped on her dress and went downstairs. The palace walls became her cover as she hid around the corner, observing the conversation taking place in the middle of an empty ball room.

"_Zeek, it's so nice to see you after all of these years! I'm glad you found some time to sneak over here. How have you been?_"

"_You know how life is on Mars. It's tough, but there's never a dull day that goes by, Miss Serenity._"

"_And who is this beautiful little girl with you?"_

"_This is my daughter. She's six years old._"

"_She's the same age as Serenity. She is upstairs sleeping._"

"Yeah, she's sleeping like a baby right now," another voice chimed in behind the princess. Young Serenity felt a shock through her body, startled by the sudden response. She looked down at the owner of the voice.

"Artemis?"

"Why are you spying on the queen?"

"I'm not spying on my mother! I just wanted to get a closer look at the king's daughter."

"Well, why don't you just go up and talk to her instead?"

Serenity peaked around the corner again at saw the young girl. This girl had long raven hair that came to the back of her cape. Her face however, had no emotion as she stared at the queen.

"I can't talk to her. She's a Martian and Luna said Martians were bad people."

"They can't be _that _bad if two of them are here, right?"

"Well, um, no, I guess not."

"So go talk to her then if that's what you want to do. Who cares what Luna says?"

Serenity pondered over this for a moment. "She doesn't look like she wants to talk. What if she doesn't want to be around me?"

"Then simply go back to bed, but I think she's just shy. I'm sure if you start up a conversation, then she will be open to talking."

"Okay, I'll do it!" Serenity patted and stroked her hair several times. "How does my hair look?"

"Why the sudden interest in your hair?"

"Because I want to go out there looking good. After all, she_ is_ company. Now how does my hair look?"

"It looks fine, Serenity."

"Great! Wish me luck Artemis!"

Serenity took a deep breath and made her way towards her mother's company. She began to feel nervous, but while she wanted to turn around, her feet kept moving forward until the king spotted her.

"This must be your lovely daughter. She looks just like her mother," Zeek cheerfully said.

"Serenity, what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't go to sleep. I noticed you had company over and I wanted to meet them."

Queen Serenity guided her hands towards her company. "Well Serenity, this is Zeek. He is the king of Mars and a long-time friend of mine, and this is his daughter."

Serenity studied the king's attire as he was clad in a fancy red vest with golden designs over a black garment. He wore a red head scarf with the same golden design along with a plain red scarf wrapped around his neck. Serenity formally greeted Zeek with a "hello sir" before taking a step closer to the girl who caught her attention. Zeek's size and attire made have appeared intimidating, but it actually was his daughter that made her feel nervous. "H-hi there."

The king's daughter nodded her head and firmly shook Serenity's hand. "Good evening, princess Serenity."

This girl was very…_formal_, even more formal than the queen's own guards perhaps. She was so formal that she didn't even smile.

"Well Serenity, since you are up, why don't you show my friend's daughter around the palace?"

Young Serenity immediately accepted the opportunity. "I would love to show you the flowers outside."

However, the king's daughter seemed visibly uneasy about this, shifting her eyes to the floor. "I don't know about this. I think I'd rather stay here."

The girl's response made the princess even more nervous. However, she couldn't just simply "go back to bed" as Artemis suggested. She wanted to get to know her. Young Serenity's eyes rushed over to Artemis, desperately hoping he could give her some quick advice on what to do next. Judging from the look in his eyes, he was trying to find a quick solution as well.

Luckily, neither of them had to figure out what to do next as they saw the king's sudden actions. He met his daughter at eye level, placing his massive hands on her shoulders. "My daughter, this isn't Mars. You can relax and let your guard down for once."

"I-I don't know, father."

"Daughter…please. The princess isn't the enemy. Let her show you around. Enjoy yourself. _Relax_," her father pleaded.

"_Okay_," she whispered. Though she was still unsure of his advice, she turned to Serenity and accepted her offer. "I would love to see the flowers. Could you please show them to me?"

There was silent cheering from the young princess who got her wish, even if it was somewhat forced on the king's behalf. "I'd be glad to."

Zeek spoke to the queen again. "Miss Serenity, do you still have ballroom dances here every night?"

"Yes and actually, we are about to have one in a few minutes, but I'm skipping it. I don't get to see you that often so it's worth missing a dance."

Zeek grabbed the tips of Queen Serenity's fingers and lifted them up to his chin. Well, I could always have a dance with you." He then bowed his head and kissed her hand.

Queen Serenity chuckled. "Careful Zeek. Serenity's father is probably watching somewhere.

Zeek chuckled back. "Her father has always been the jealous type."

"I'm surprised your wife even let you come here with all of the flirting you do."

"I'm honestly surprised too, but she knows that I'm faithful to her. She told me to tell you hi by the way."

Queen Serenity and King Zeek looked down only to find their daughters staring at them awkwardly.

"Well Serenity, aren't you going to show your guest to the flowers?"

"Oh yeah, they are right around back. Follow me."

Princess Serenity took her guest outside and lead her into the garden where there were armies of flowers planted.

"This is a lovely garden you have."

"Thanks, my mother and I spent countless hours planting it."

"I can see the hard work has paid off."

When Serenity's guest stopped in her tracks and shifted her eyes down again, she became worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just noticed this one flower." Her guest pointed to one specific flower. "This flower looks like your dress, white outside, yellow center, and very beautiful."

Serenity turned her head to blush. "Um, t-thank you."

Her guest however, couldn't understand why she was turning red. "Err, are you okay Serenity?"

"I'm okay. I just really enjoyed your compliment."

"Really? For a minute I thought you were angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"You turned red. I only turn red when I'm angry."

Serenity wondered what kind of planet Mars was if her guest only experienced 'blushing' out of anger. Nevertheless, she would not let the thought ruin the moment."

"No, no! Sometimes I turn red when I'm happy. I can't explain it, but it comes naturally," Serenity said. It was at this point that she finally realized that she didn't know her guest's name. "Hey what's your name by the way?"

"I don't have a name."

This was even weirder than the blushing incident. "You don't have a name? How do you 'not' have a name?"

"My father and mother couldn't decide on a name to give me, so they just left me nameless."

Serenity couldn't figure it out, but something about her guest's story seemed….lacking, almost as if she was intentionally leaving things out. "So what does your father and mother call you?"

"They just call me their daughter."

Serenity knew she wasn't lying about that, since she remembered when King Zeek actually referred to her guest only as "my daughter". This girl wasn't "her" daughter though, so she needed to find another way to address her.

"I got it! I'll give you a name!"

"You will…._give_ me a name?"

"Yes. Hmmm, I think I'll call you…._Prince_."

"Why Prince?"

"Because of your outfit, silly! You have on a prince's outfit, and I like it."

King Zeek's daughter didn't quite know what to make of Serenity's logic, but she found comfort in it. She was honored that someone actually cared enough to give her a name.

"Do you…like it?" Serenity asked hesitantly after her guest's immediate silence. "We could change it if you want. You don't have to keep it."

Serenity's guest finally smiled, catching the princess off guard. "I like this name, Serenity. I want to keep it."

"Then Prince it is?" Serenity asked, hoping that she heard correctly.

"Prince it is."

"_Prince_," Serenity said back to herself, enjoying the name she chose. They smiled at each other, as if they had just made a successful business deal. Now that Serenity saw that the 'prince' was starting to relax like her father suggested, she was ready to know so much more about her.

"Serenity, what are you doing out here? It's past your bedtime!"

The happiness Serenity felt soon turned into another chill down her back when she heard Luna's voice.

"And who is this?"

Before Serenity could answer, Luna noticed the Mars symbol on the prince's breastplate.


End file.
